Deux filles pour une quête périlleuse
by Anga27
Summary: Deux filles complètement folles qui se retouvent mysterieusement en Terre du Milieu aprés un grave accident, devront faire face a une périlleuse aventure..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Bonjour à vous ! me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, sur le seigneur des anneaux, et qui portera pour titre " Deux filles pour une quête périlleuse "**  
 **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les OC ^^**  
 **J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ! ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et je me suis finalement décidé de la publier :)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais !

\- Ne regarde pas en bas, Cassidy et continue, tu t'en sors pas trop mal ... Enfin, tu n'as fait que 2 mètres.

\- Flora, j'ai entendu ! Je veux descendre... Tout de suite !

Un soupire. Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Le vertige était une chose difficile à surmonter, même quand on fait de son mieux pour le vaincre.

\- Très bien, mais tu dois lâcher prise.

\- QUOI ? Paniqua la seconde.

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je te tiens !

\- Euhmmm...

\- je crois que l'escalade n'est finalement pas ton truc, répondit-elle une fois sa soeur à terre, le visage mouillé par la peur.

Cassidy et Flora sont soeurs. La plus grande Cassidy, âgée de 22 ans, Flora n'en a que 17 mais semble, aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, plus vielle du fait qu'elle possède un visage plus allongé que celui de sa soeur.

\- Je crois que nous ferons mieux de rentrer, continua la plus jeune en aidant sa soeur à se relever.

\- Il est trop tôt pour rentrer, mangeons plutôt quelque part, je meurs de faim ! je mangerai bien un hamburger !

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais enfin décidé de faire un régime .Rigola Flora en aidant sa soeur à ranger le matériel.

\- Et depuis quand ai-je dit cela ?

\- Depuis que la machine est montée à 60 Kg peut-être ...

Cassidy ignora sa soeur, toutes les deux quittèrent la salle de sports pour se rendre en direction du Snak le plus proche.

\- Flora moins fort la musique, combien de fois vais-je devoir baisser le son !

\- Mais laisse-moi au moins celle-ci, c'est ma préférée ! Écoute, elle est trop cool !

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel tout en lâchant un soupire. Sa soeur passe son temps à écouter du métal ou alors du rock. Elle est tellement passionnée par ses chansons qu'elle a finies par se teindre quelques mèches en bleue, et sans passer inaperçue, sachant qu'elle a les cheveux blonds. Ceux de la plus âgée sont plutôt bruns avec quelques mèches naturelles blondes et roux.

\- Écoute ce que tu veux mais b**** Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'au moment où ses yeux avaient quitté deux secondes la route pour pouvoir baisser le volume, un camion qui roulait à sens inverse, piétina la malheureuse Chevrolet, au passage, les filles.

 **A suivre ...**

Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas long mais j'espere qu'il vous a plu ^^

Bonne soirée et j'espere avoir des reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **Bonjour à vous ! j'espère que vous allez bien, me voilà pour le second chapitre !**

Place aux reviews :

: **Merci de lire cette histoire, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu :) Ne t'en fait pas, je vais la terminer.**

 **Gues : Bienvenue sur ma toute nouvelle histoire, heureuse qu'elle te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture a vous ! ;)**

* * *

\- Aie ma tête, ronchonna Cassidy tout en posant ses mains sur son visage afin de se proteger des rayons du soleil. J'ai complètement oublié de fermer les volets avant de me coucher...

Elle se releva peu de temps après en plissant les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était en pleine nature et pouvait entendre les cris des corbeaux. Sa tête lui cognait de plus en plus fort et ..

"En pleine nature ?" "Des cris des corbeaux ?!" Aussitôt elle se leva, ses yeux, avec la peur, ce sont mis à zigzaguer de partout. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle vit sa soeur un peu plus loin, allongée puis alla la reveiller.

\- Flora, Flora debout ! elles étaient toutes deux habillées en tenue de sport.

Cette dernière laissa un soupire s'échapper de sa gorge puis ouvrit les yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ... elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle s'apercut a son tour, qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une forêt qu'elle navait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je crois qu'on a un petit soucis. Ou sommes-nous ?

\- C'est un psychopathe qui nous a drogué puis enlevé pendant que nous étions en train de dormir ‼

\- Flora ne dit pas de bêtise nous ...

Alors qu'elle était en train de terminer sa phrase quelque chose leur donna encore plus la chair de poule : un hurlement strident. Le cri lugubre recommença. Puis des craquements de branchages retentirent tout autour d'elles, Flora, tétanisée, attrapa la main de sa soeur puis la serra très fort. Terrifié par ces bruits étranges, personne n'osait bouger. Les hurlements avaient finalement cessé. Elles se regardèrent un instant avec soulagement . Elles levèrent la tête en même temps quand une centaine d'oiseaux volèrent dans les cieux. Le soleil avait disparu laissant place à un temps couvert.

Affolées d'être atteries mysterieusement en pleine forêt tout en ne se rappelant pas de ce qu'il c'est passé la vielle, voilà qu'il commence a pleuvoir.

\- Oh non mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il pleuve ! Quoi que je préfére ça aux bruits lugubures !

\- Je ne sais pas Flo, trouvons un abri !

\- Je n'en vois pas ! Cette maudite forêt à la noix semble interminable ! Répondit-elle en suivant sa soeur.

\- Pas si interminable que cela, rétorqua la seconde, je vois un village !

Elles ont quitté la forêt pour maintenant se trouver dans un contexte complètement different, dans un village ou plusieurs petites maisons tout à faire originale, espacées de quelques mètres les unes laissaient échapper de leurs fenêtres une odeur de poisson fumé et de pomme de terre. Instantanément un sentiment de bien-être remplaça la peur. Cet endroit possédait un aspect paisible.

De plus, il ne pleuvait plus, le soleil était revenu, répandantses rayons sur les visages trempés de ces dernières. Les habitants de ce village étaient des personnes de petite taille, du genre dans les environs 1 mètre10 et portaient des vêtements des années 80, voire 60. À côté d'eux, elles paraissent géantes. Quelques-uns étaient en train de les fixer, non méchamment mais avec curiosité et surprise. En même temps, leurs visages ne leur étaient pas famillers, de plus elles ne portaient pas le même accoutrement qu'eux. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, heureux de voir de nouveaux visages, les mères de famille moins, du fait qu'elles étaient inquiètes et devaient leur courir après pour les ramener chez eux, en sécurité. C'est fou comme ça court vite un enfant !

\- Cassidy... Tu vas me prendre pour une taré de la vie, mais je crois reconnaitre cet endroit, et aussi les habitants !

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna la plus agée, bah moi pas du tout, d'ailleurs qu'ils arrêtent de nous fixer de la sortes ça me met mal à l'aise !

Mal à l'aise était le mot exacte.

\- Bonjours, puis-je vous être utile ? Surgit une petite voix jovial derrière elles. Brusquement, elle se retournère et virent un habitant du village. Ce dernier avait un visage fin bien que sont corps était bien en chair , de grand yeux noisette et une chevelure rousse. Mesdames, êtes-vous perdues ? Continua-il, toujours sur la même intonation.

\- Je heu ... bafouilla Cassidy. Nous cherchons le centre ville, ou alors un moyen de transport pour nous y emmener.

\- N'y a-t-il pas des bus ou alors une station de métro ici ?

Les yeux du petit personnages étaient aussi ronds que des balles de tennis, a croire qu'elle parlais chinois.

\- Je suis navré, mais qu'est-ce qu'un bus ou une station de métro ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce ...

\- Attendez, coupa Cassidy. Ou sommes-nous et qui être-vous ?

\- Sisi va y doucement, le pauvre tu lui fais peur !

Le petit homme se mit a rougir de plus belle, les filles se sentaient observer par tout le voisinage qui cherchait a comprendre qui elles étaient, elles aussi du coup se sont mises a rougir.

\- Comment ça vous ignorez ou vous-êtes ? Cul-De-Sac est pourtant un village assez connu, en Terre du Milieu.

\- Je le savais ! Hurla Flora, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit le visage de sa soeur se poser sur le sien, un sourcil levé.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu " savais " ?

\- Attends Sisi, Terre du Milieu, ça ne te dit rien ? Ce que tu as là devant toi c'est un Hobbit et il s'appelle Sam et c'est le meilleur ami de Frodon.

La plus agée soupira. Tout cela commençait a la fatiguer. Le concerné avaient les yeux encore plus ronds face a tant d'informations alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Non mais accouche, je hais les devinettes, ou sommes nous !? Et puis c'est quoi un Hobbit ?

\- Dans le film " le Seigneur des Anneaux. " Tu te rends compte ? Je vais enfin voir le beau Legolas en chair et en os !

\- Quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que nous sommes dans ton film débile que tu regardes tous les soirs ? Tu derailles ma vielle.

Ignorant sa soeur, Flora attrapa la petite main du Hobbit tout en gardant un sourire hystérique.

\- Pardonnez ma soeur, elle n'a pas eu la chance de regarder la triologie du Seigneur Des Anneaux parce qu'elle n'est pas normal. Un hey de sa part se faisait entendre. Je m'appelle Flora, et voici mon inculte de grande soeur Cassidy. Je suis trés trés trés heureuse d'être ici !

Elle ne lui lâchait plus la main, le pauvre Sam ne savait pas quoi dire face a se retournement de situation.

Qui étaient-elles ? Comment cela se fait qu'elles connaissaient son nom et celui de Frodon ?

 **A suivre ...**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, a bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **voilà le 3eme chapitre, tout neuf pour vous avec quelques passages drôles ^^**

 **Bonne lecture a vous :)**

* * *

\- Desirez-vous du thé, des petits gâteaux ? Proposa Sam à une Cassidy complètement perdue par les événements de la journée.

Étant donné que les hobbits avaient le sens de l'hospitalisation, elles étaient au chaud chez lui. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elles et aussi se rendre utile. Flora a l'opposé de sa soeur était folle de joie d'être en Terre du Milieu, pour elle, son rêve s'est réalisé.

\- Non merci, je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

\- Roh arrêté Sissi tu es pénible depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que de te plaindre ! Détends-toi !

La plus âgée se leva du fauteuil.

\- Non mais c'est toi qui es pénible ! Tu dis que tu es heureuse ici alors que tu ne t'es jamais posé la question du " comment sommes-nous venus dans ce monde qui de base est un monde virtuel !"

Elle respira un bon coup puis passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer. Flora avait les yeux écarquillés et n'osait plus prendre la parole. Connaissant sa soeur valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne dise plus rien d'autre.

\- Si je puis me permettre ... Tenta l'Hobbit sous une toute petite voix, craignant la réaction de Cassidy, votre soeur a raison, de tendez-vous, tout va s'arranger, tenez buvez cela vous fera du bien.

Il lui tendit un bol qu'elle attrapa, puis versa un peu de thé bien chaud. Elle but gorgée par gorgée, la mixture envahit tout son corps de bien-être et elle retrouva peu à peu contenance.

\- Vous avez déjà meilleure mine ! S'exlama joyeusement l'Hobbit en déposant à ses côtés de petits biscuits tout chauds, sortant à peine du four. Une délicieuse odeur pénétra dans les narines de la plus âgée qui soupira une nouvelle fois. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était des explications.

\- J'avoue ! En rajouta Flora. Bon, c'est quand que je vais voir Legolas moi ? Elle goûta un des biscuits puis ouvrit grand la bouche. La vache mais ils sont bon !

\- Merci, rougit Sam. Mais dites-moi, comment connaissez-vous toutes ces personnes ?

Flora raconta pendant au moins une bonne heure le fait qu'elles n'appartiennent pas de ce monde, et qu'elles connaissent, du moins Flora, tous les personnages issus de la Terre du Milieu. Sam avait eu du mal au début à cerner la situation, puis au bout d'un moment tout devint presque clair. Amusés de la situation ils rigolèrent, aprèsavoir fait plus ample connaissance, Flora balança des blagues de son monde qui avaient pour don d'amuser l'Hobbit. Seul Cassidy était resté muette. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le fait d'avoir atterri dans un monde fictif sans raison cohérente.

Au moment où Cassidy s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'elles devaient partir avant que la nuit tombe, quelqu'un toca à la porte. Elle abandonna pendant quelques secondes de partir.

\- Oh, ne bougez pas, je m'en occupe. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée, jeta un coup d'oeil au niveau de la serrure puis vit avec sourire une pupille enjouée de couleur bleue se pointer devant la serrure extérieure. Il ouvrit la porte. Gandalf, mon ami ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Plaisir n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi. Si je suis ici c'est parce qu'hélas j'en suis contraint.

Sam baissa la tête, serra légèrement la mâchoire. Gandalf s'apprêtait d'en dire plus, mais fut couper par la présence des deux jeunes filles dont une avait le regard presque surpris et la seconde qui semblait joyeuse.

\- Sisi, je te présente Gandalf, murmura Flora, tu verras ce vieux-là et trop cool il ...

\- Vieux ? Coupa Gandalf, visiblement vexé par l'adjectif qui lui était attribué.

\- Merde il a l'ouïe fine ...

Cassidy posa un regard noir vers sa soeur puis soupira.

\- G... Gandalf, laissez-moi vous présenter...

\- Je sais qui elles sont. Coupa le vieux sorcier d'une voix plus sèche. Et cela ne me réjouis guère. C'est bien pour cela que je suis venue.

Un silence de mort envahissait le salon pendant quelques secondes avant que Gandalf ne décide de reprendre la parole.

\- Par quel moyen êtes-vous revenu en Terre du Milieu ? Répondez, et ne mentez pas, je le saurais.

Sa voix transperçait le salon. Elle était autoritaire et terrifiante. Sam n'osait pas prendre la parole et détestaitquand Gandalf prenait cette intonation. Autant il pouvait être gentil, mais quand les choses deviennent sérieusesc'était une autre personne. Flora s'apprêtait à répondre mais sa soeur fut plus rapide.

\- Non mais déjà d'un, on va baisser d'un ton papy ok . De deux, on ne se connaît pas et de trois... Elle chercha ses mots. Elle pouvait entendre sa soeur ricaner.

\- Gandalf, elles ne sont pas de ce monde, vous devez faire erreur lorsque vous avez dit les connaitre. Souffla Sam, d'une voix plus douce que la précédente.

Le vieux magicien plissa des yeux, fixa les deux jeunes filles devant lui puis acquiesa.

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ce cher Hobbit.

\- Mais moi aussi je veux écouter et je sais que vous allez parler de ...

Cassidy attrapa la main de sa soeur puis l'entraina a l'extérieur de la maison afin de les laisser seuls.

\- Mais Sisi ...

\- Laisse-les. Cassidy souffla un bon coup puis reprit. Tu es sûr que nous sommes bien dans ton film débile ? Tout cela semble inimaginable.

\- Mais oui je suis sur ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'on va participer à la quête de l'anneau.

\- À la quoi ?

\- Sisi pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé le film ... je t'expliqueraiplus tard, mais tu te rends compte on va enfin vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Fini les cours, les mecs trop collant, fini la pollution de Paris fini...

\- Oui bon j'ai compris ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ... Daniel va se faire un sang d'encre, si ça se trouve il m'a complètement oublié et est avec une autre fille ...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là et puis des mecs canons tu vas en trouver ici crois-moi ! Mais pas touche à Legolas, il est à moi ! Je te laisse Gimli si tu veux il est...

\- Flora ! Stop. Cassidy tomba à genoux sur la pelouse humide du Hobbit, plaqua ses mains sur son visage tout en le secouant. Flora leva les yeux au ciel puis s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Allez, ça va aller. Tu te rends compte que je suis plus jeune que toi et c'est moi qui suis obligé de te remonter le moral ?

\- Parce que tu es inconsciente, souffla la plus vieille.

\- Hum, peut-être bien, en tout cas je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, tout cela semble tellement parfait que j'ai l'impression de rêver.

\- Tu me fatigues, Flora. Elle se releva. Bon, il commence à faire froid j'espère que ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cri lugubre transperça ses oreilles. Ce bruit terrifiant et vif était très douloureux. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, les mains sur ses oreilles serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler tellement que la douleur était vive. Quelques images lui vinrent brutalement dans son esprit, à savoir des dragons, des chevaliers noirs puis quelque chose se bloqua dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes, quelque chose d'orange et d'intense, elle ignorait ce que c'était. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer face à ses images terrifiantes, le cri n'avait pas cessé. Flora ressentait la même chose que sa soeur et était dans le même état qu'elle.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Prochain chaptitre** : Apparition des elfs, Legolas Aragorn. L'aventure commencera réelement dès le chapitre 4.

Bonne journée a vous, n'hésitez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) cela fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

 _" Tu crois qu'elle entend tout ce qu'on dit depuis tout a l'heure ?"_

 _" Je ne sais pas Pippin mais tu ferai mieux de te taire. En plus elle est trop belle quand elle dort."_

 _" Mais c'est toi qui parle fort, moi je chuchuotte ! "_

Cassidy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Deux petites têtes étaient en train de la fixer en souriant. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le jardin du Hobbit, mais allongée dans un lit, dans une salle toute blanche.

\- Tu vois, c'est de ta faute Pippin si elle est réveillée !

\- De ma faute ? Franchement tu exagères ! Pardonnez mon frère, il ne sait faire autre que d'embêter son entourage. Mon nom est Merry et voici mon crétin de frère Pippin.

La jeune femme se redressa puis fronça les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps ? Qui étaient ces petites hommes ? Sont-ils des hobbits ?

\- Ou suis-je et depuis quand suis-je ...

\- Vous êtes à Foncombe, une ravissante el fine a soignévotre blessure. Répondit Pippin

\- Hey laisse cette el fine tranquille, je l'ai vu avant toi ! Protesta son frère.

\- Une elfine ? Me soigner . Les elfes, ça existe vraiment .

Les deux hobbits pouffèrent de rire.

\- Bien sur que les elfes existent ! Mais vous ne vous rappelez pas d'avoir été poignardé par un Nazgûl il y a deux jours ?

\- Pippin ...

\- Bah quoi ? C'est quand même étrange si elle ne se souvient de rien !

\- Il est possible que la magie des elfes est enlevée une partie de sa mémoire ...

Cassidy secoua la tête, tout cela commençait à devenir trop pour elle puis se leva.

\- Non-mademoiselle, vous feriez mieux de rester allongée, votre blessure n'est pas tout à fait cicatrisée ! Intervint Merry.

Pippin se posta devant la jeune femme complètement déboussolé puis lui attrapa doucement la main.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ici, Foncombe et peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr de la Terre du Milieu. Quel est votre nom ?

Cassidy resta silencieux, elle n'avait rien à leur dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de retrouver sa soeur et rentrer chez elle.

\- Tu vois Pippin, tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec les femmes, rigola Merry

\- Oh mais ferme là, je te rappelle que tout comme moi tu es célibataire.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la jeune femme n'était plus là.

\- Encore une fois, bien joué, petit frère ! Cracha le second avant de partir à la recherche de cette dernière.

 **OoO**

Cassidy en avait marre de cette situation, elle avait l'impression de rêver tout en se rendant bien compte que ce qu'elle était en train de subir était vrai. Elle courait, courait… Elle ne savait où. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente c'était lorsqu'elle était au petit village en compagnie de sa soeur d'un Hobbit et d'un magicien blanc. Elle était dans un état second. Complètement déboussolée. Elle quitta l'immense demeure qui était en fait un château puis alla se perdre dans une gigantesque forêt. Elle regretta d'avoir quitté le château lorsque des hurlements de loups se faisaient entendre. Rassurée, les hurlements avaient cessé. Elle s'essaya sur un tronc d'arbre puis posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Elle fut tout à coup surprise par un cheval. Cassidy se releva et observa l'animal . Ce n'était pas un cheval. Il avait une corne argentée sur le museau, c'était…

\- Une licorne ? Souffla la jeune femme subjuguée par l'apparition de l'animal.

La licorne pivota sa tête vers elle puis avança doucement en sa direction. Ses pas étaient gracieux et quelques fleurs naissaient lorsque les sabots touchaient sol. C'était incroyable. Elle était magnifique, son pelage blanc était si pur qu'on pouvait difficilement rester à le regarder, de peur de s'abîmer les yeux par la luminescence. Cassidy tendit le bras tout doucement et put caresser la licorne. Elle se laissa faire et parut contente de cette attention. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Je dois rentrer au château, voir ma soeur ... souffla-t-elle finalement aux oreilles de la créature magique.

Cette dernière semblait comprendre le langage humain, se baissa. Cassidy semblait surprise et comprit qu'elle attendait à ce qu'elle la chevauche.

 **OoO**

\- Qu'est-ce que le seigneur Elrond dira lorsqu'il verra qu'elle n'est plus ici ?

\- C'est de ta faute Pippin si...

\- De ma faute ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Mais tu as raison ... On est mort ...

\- Puis-je savoir qui est mort . Surgis une voix autoritaire, qui était nulle autre que celle du roi des elfes, en compagnie d'un elfe blond et d'un humain aux cheveux ébènes.

\- Seigneur Elrond, s'inclina les deux hobbits en même temps, prince Legolas, Aragorn ...

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Grogna un nain à la barbe et chevelure rousse et crépue.

Legolas rigola ce que vexa le nain. Elrond avança vers les jeunes hobbits qui semblaient morts de trouille puis haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que l'humaine dort encore, c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes permis de vous promener ? Reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Aaah euh oui nous ... Pippin regarda son frère qui lui adressa un regard noir. Le roi des elfes haussa une énième fois les sourcils.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre sévèrement quand Legolas annonça qu'il voyait au loin une femme chevaucher une licorne. De ses yeux elfiques, le roi vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de l'humaine que le magicien blanc avait ramenée. Il posa un regard sévère vers les deux hobbits qui étaient censés la surveiller puis ordonna a deux de ces disciples à ce qu'elle soit escorter au château.

\- Ça alors, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Souffla Legolas.

\- De ? Demanda Aragorn.

\- Un humain chevaucher une licorne, _Estel_. Les licornes sont de base des créatures farouches et se laissent difficilement monter. _Encore moins approcher des humains._

Aragorn fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

\- Êtes-vous jaloux qu'une humaine ait réussit à dompter une licorne alors que vous jamais, en 3000 ans ? Répliqua Gimli, sardoniquement.

L'elfe blond s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut couper par le seigneur Elrond qui les ordonna de rentrer, il devait s'entretenir seul avec cette jeune fugueuse. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli tourèrent alors les talons.

Cassidy, accompagnait de deux elfes croisèrent le regard peu enjoué de leur roi. La licorne était partie.

\- Êtes-vous consciente du risque que vous avez pris en quittant le château sans arme, en chemise de nuit, seule ?!

Cassidy baissa la tête. Elle ne disait rien, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison.

\- Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois, mais vous devez me promettre de ne plus recommencer, compris ?

\- Oui souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien, venez avec moi, ma fille, la princesse Arwen, va vous escorter dans votre chambre ou vous irez vous changer avant qu'elle ne vous escorte auprès de votre soeur, qui vous attend.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent a pétiller.

\- Ma soeur est ici?

\- Oui ma chère, elle dine en compagnie de mes sujets, et du magicien blanc. Elle est donc en parfaite sécurité.

Cassidy ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire. Soulagée de savoir sa soeur entre de bonnes mains.

\- Et le Hobbit un peu rond ?

\- Il est également ici. Tous vos proches sont ici.

\- Venez avec moi, souffla une elfine belle comme le jour. Elle possédait une longue chevelure noire qui descendait en cascade jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, un teint blanchâtre sans aucun défaut, de grands yeux bleus et pétillants, une taille grandissime et une silouhaite longeline. En gros elle était la femme parfaite. C'est sur qu'a coté d'elle, Cassidy était tout à fait banale !

\- Je vous laisse et vous attends dans la grande salle. Arwen, Cassidy est sous votre responsabilité.

\- Oui père. Répondit elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

 **OoO**

Une fois prête, vetue d'une longue robe bleue _ parce qu'il n'y avait que des bleues_ elle suivit Arwen en direction de la grande salle. Une centaine d'elfe et elfine étaient en train de diner. Certains jouaient d'un étrange instrument à musique. Elle vit Sam qui discutait avec un autre hobbit, celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs.

\- Cassidy ! Surgis la voix de sa soeur. Cette dernière était entourée d'elfes tous aussi beaux les uns comme les autres.

Elle avait raison au sujet des " hommes sur la Terre du Milieu" rien à voir avec ceux que Paris propose ! Flora portait également une robe bleue, une bleue qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses mèches. D'ailleurs, tout le monde portait cette couleur, à croire que le bleu était trés apprecié chez les elfes.

Les elfes lui laissèrent une place, Cassidy les remercia avant de s'assoir aux côtés de sa soeur puis avala tout ce qu'elle trouva devant elle.

\- Ou sont les pommes de terre, et la viande ? Entendaient-elles derrière elles. Flora rigola.

\- Gimli, le ronchon.

Cassidy se retourna puis vit un elfe blond aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, un humain et un nain assis juste derrière elles.

\- Ah, tu connais ces trois personnages ?

\- Oui, le nain qui ne fait que ronchonner pour un rien depuis tout a l'heure c'est Gimli, il est trop cool je l'adore, le mec brun avec une barbe de quelques jours c'est Aragorn, il est gentil, mais faut pas le chercher en plus impossible flasher sur lui, il est pris, et le beau gosse, l'elfe blond, c'est mon futur mari, Legolas.

\- Ah c'est donc lui Legolas, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal ...

\- Hey, pas touche il est a moi.

\- Et le Gimli, là, c'est avec lui que tu voulais me caser ?

Flora éclata de rire puis termina son assiette.

\- Mouais, c'est ça, ignore ma question.

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de finir leur repas, Flora vit ses trois héros quitter la table, suivit de Gandalf le Grand, des deux frères hobbits, puis Sam et Frodon et pour finir le seigneur Elrond. Elle comprit que la quête allait être annoncée.

\- Comme j'aimerais les rejoindre ...

\- Les rejoindre ? Demanda Cassidy.

Flora soupira.

\- Ils vont discuter d'une quête, celle de la destruction de l'anneau. Un devra aller au Mordor détruire l'anneau, Frodon s'annoncera volontaire, et Sam va l'accompagner.

\- Il est courageux...

\- Oui, le courage des hobbits. D'ailleurs, tu as vu la triologie " Le Hobbit ?

\- Non ...

\- Rah, mais tu es nulle. J'aurais aimé aussi atterrir dans ce film, Kili est plutôt mignon !

\- Encore plus que Legolas ?

\- Hey il ne faut pas exagèrer !

 **A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Bonjours mes petits choux, voci le 5e chapitre de cette première " saison " j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Enfin l'aventure commence, pas trop tôt n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais moi je me casse voir ce qu'ils font ! Trancha Flora avant de se lever de table.

\- Quoi ? Hey tu vas ou comme ça ? Reste ici !

\- Je vais voir les autres, essayer de négocier pour partir avec eux, il est hors de question que je reste ici alors qu'une aventure grandiose nous attend !

Cassidy n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, sa soeur avait dejà filé.

Flora marcha dans les longs couloirs argentés du chateau suivant la voix du seigneur Elrdon.

\- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi. Avait interrompu, Sam, le conseil d'Elrdon.

\- Non, en effet. Souffla le roi des elfes. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer , et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

 _Merry et Pippin rigolèrent à leur tour à la stupéfaction d'Elrond_

\- Nous venons aussi. Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. Lança Merry

\- Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission... quête... chose. Osa Pippin

\- Bon alors ça te met hors-course Pippin.

Elrond se Leva.

\- Ce péril concerne toute la Terre du Milieu. Ce sont ses représentants qui doivent décider comment en venir à bout. Le temps des Elfes est révolu. Mon peuple quitte ces rivages. Vers qui vous tournerez-vous lorsque nous serons partis ? Vers les Nains ? Ils se cachent dans les montagnes en quête de richesses et n'ont cure des problèmes des autres.

\- C'est dans les Hommes que nous devons placer notre espoir. Répondit Gandalf, qui avait posé son regard vers la porte d'entré, comme ci qu'il attendait une visite...

\- Les Hommes ? Ils sont faibles. La race des Hommes a failli, le sang de Númenor est presque éteint, sa fierté et sa dignité oubliées. C'est à cause des Hommes que l'anneau a survécu. Il plaqua une main sur son visage puis reprit. Neuf compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau.

\- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? S'exclama Pippin.

Gandalf s'appretait de répondre quand il fut coupé une humaine qui entra brusquement et sans gène dans la salle.

\- Moi aussi je veux venir !

Tout le monde fut surpris et ne s'attendait pas a une telle vistite. Le magicien blanc, qui ne semblait pas surpris du tout de cette visite, fut une énème fois coupé dans son élan quand une seconde humaine, debarqua en courant et en sueur dans la salle.

\- Pardonnez ma soeur, elle est insuportable et impolie !

\- Quoi ? je voulais juste participer a la quête de l'anneau moi !

Elle pouvait voir les jeunes hobbits lui adresser un petit sourire, puis ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même. Ce dernier s'effaça rapidement quand elle croisa le regard sérère du roi des efles et du magicien blanc.

\- Merde, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas content...

\- Non tu crois ... Répondit la plus vielle en roulant des yeux.

Un silence de mort avait pris place dans la salle, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit brisé par Gimli.

\- Je ne suis pas contre que d'aussi jolies demoiselles nous suivent !

\- Je te remercie Gimli, et tu as toujours était un de mes personnages préférés ! Répondit Flora sous les regards noirs de sa soeur.

\- Ah enfin une personne qui sait reconnaitre les brave gens comme moi ! Prends en de la graine l'Elfe !

Flora aurait voulu protester face a cette remarque, mais le seigneur Elrond ordonna le silence.

\- Il m'est dejà difficile d'envoyer de jeune hobbit, alors des jeunes femmes ? Vous n'irez nul part. Conclut Elrond.

\- Oh que si que nous allons venir ! Nous pouvons être trés utile puisqu...

Sa soeur lui donna un coup de genoux.

\- Gandalf m'a tout raconté, je sais tout de vous, mais vous n'irez nul part, c'est ainsi.

\- Elles viennent avec nous. Trancha la voix du magicien blanc.

Les yeux de flora se mirent a petiller. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le vieux magicien était de son côté ?

\- Gandalf, Soyez raisonable...

\- Leur présence sur Terre du Milieu est inutile, mais je sais qui elles sont et de quoi elles sont capable. Elles seront sous ma protection.

Le roi des elfe soupira.

\- Trés bien, levez la main ceux qui désirent la présence des humaines en votre compagnie ? Déclara Elrond.

Seuls Aragorn et Elrond n'avaient pas levé la main. Boromir avait Hésité mais avait fini par la lever.

\- Cette quête est bien trop dangeureuse pour des femmes aussi fragiles qu'elles. Ne le prennez pas mal. Surgit la voix d'Aragorn.

\- Et vous, prince Legolas, pourquoi avez-vous levé la main ? Demanda Elrond en haussant un sourcil.

L'elfe blond posa un furtif regard vers elles avant de le reporter vers le roi des elfes. Flora ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Voir une humaine chevaucher une licorne m'a laissé sans voix. Je pense en attendre beaucoup d'elles. Et puis si Gandalf souhaite qu'elles viennent, je pense qu'il y a une raison.

\- Et je pense pareille ! Aprés tout on aura besoin de femmes pour la cuisine !

\- Gimli ... Soupira Legolas.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel puis quitta sans prévenir la salle. Flora fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Dans le film, il ne part pas comme ça ...

\- Peut-être parce que notre présence ici chamboule tout !

\- Tu crois ? Mince ...

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Reprit Elrond. Elles se partiront avec vous.

 **OoO**

Les jeunes soeurs étaient en train de finir de préparer leurs affaires. Gandalf avait prévu qu'ils partiraient tous à Laube. L'aube arriva encore plus vite qu'elles n'auraient pensé. Tout le monde était en bas, en train de les attendre. Elles descendaient doucement les escaliers. Toutes deux vêtus des vêtements que les elfes avaient prévus, pour elles, des vêtements chauds pour leur voyage, à savoir, leegins, bottes hautes, bustier, cape épaisse.

\- Quelles ne sont pas mignonnes nos redoutables guerrières ! Osa Gimli sous les regards noirs du roi Elrond qui n'était pas d'accord qu'elles les accompagnent.

\- Ne trainons pas, nous avons déjà pris assez de retard. Tonna la voix de Gandalf.

Tout le monde s'est mis à sceller leurs chevaux. Cassidy rigola doucement quand elle vit Gimli sur le dos d'un poney, elle essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Et nous alors ? Demanda Flora qui vit tout le monde possédant un cheval sauf elles.

\- Vous partagerez une monture avec l'un de vos compagnons. Répondit Elrond.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux un cheval moins aussi !

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, suivit du roi des elfes qui en avait plus qu'assez de cette gamine.

\- Flora, arrête d'insister, il a dit non. Et puis cela te donne l'opportunité de voyager aux côtés de Légolas. Fini-elle par chuchoter dans les oreilles de sa soeur sans que personne est entendu.

FLora n'avait pas du tout vu les choses de cette manière puis se réjouit finalement.

\- Très bien, je monte avec Legolas ! Lança-t-elle en courant comme une folle vers l'elfe blond.

Le concerné prit un air de recul avant de l'aider à grimper. Cassidy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit regard complice. Sa soeur était vraiment quelque chose ... Elle quitta ses songes quand un humain baraqué aux cheveux blonds/roux lui tendit une main pour l'aider monter. Elle hésita puis accepta. Il avait l'air gentil.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance. Mon nom est Boromir.

\- Cassidy. Répondit-elle, simplement, d'une voix neutre. Le concerné ne s'attarda pas plus pour engager une discussion, puis se concentra sur sa route.

Et les voilà enfin en route pour la quête de l'anneau. Depuis le temps que Flora attendait.

 **A suivre ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **HELLOOOOO ! Me revoila pour le 6e chapitre de cette saison !**

 **Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, cela me fait trés plaisir et aussi des 3 favoris :D J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre :D**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

\- Mais s'il te plaît je veux monter devant !

Legolas n'ent pouvait plus, ça faisait des heures que la jeune humaine qu'il, transportait sur son cheval, insistait pour tenir les rênes. Il aurait nettement préféré être en compagnie de la seconde qui passait son temps à se taire et observer le paysage. Au moins Boromir n'aura pas les oreilles qui sifflent ce soir, et une migraine à ne plus en finir.

\- Cessez-donc de gigoter, vous allez finir par tomber et vous faire mal.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je tienne les rênes ?! Insista-t-elle. Dans mon monde les femmes aussi montent à cheval !

Le prince elfe soupira. Ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais ? Visiblement non.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, l'Elfe ? Êtes-vous donc incapable de rendre service à une gente dame ? Intervient Gimli qui était arrivé au même niveau que son ami.

Il pouvait entendre Frodon et Sam rigoler. Flora se mit a ricané elle aussi mais façon moins discrète. Legolas soupira une énième fois. Cette aventure promet d'être longue et ennuyeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Gimli, je demanderai à Aragorn, lui au moins il est cool ! Marmonna Flora en faisait la moue.

\- Je doute fort qu'il accepte. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer. Répondit Legolas d'une voix neutre.

\- Dit Merry, tu crois qu'elles ont quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elles ont l'air si jeunes.

\- Tu crois que la grande aux cheveux marron a un mari dans son monde ? Elle est tellement belle.

Merry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en sais rien, demande-lui !

À la tombée de la nuit Gandalf avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient la nuit dehors et qu'a l'aube, ils repartiraient.

\- Très bien, commença Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli vous vous chargez de ramener du gibier, Merry Pippin, vous vous occupez des couchages, il glissa son regard vers les filles, et vous, de la cuisine une fois qu'ils auront ramené de quoi nous mettre sous la dent.

\- Moi chasser en compagnie d'un elfe ?! Protesta Gimli.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il maitre nain ? Craignez-vous la réaction des autres quand ils verront que vous ne savez pas chasser ?

\- Ah ! Vous faites erreur ! Nous les nains sommes de très bons chasseurs !

\- Très bien, prouvez-le alors.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Pendant ce temps Cassidy aida les hobbits dans la preparation des couchages, pendant que Flora se rechauffait au bord du feu. Quelques heures plus tard, des applaudissements de la part des frères hobbits se faisaient entendre quand Legolas arriva avec un cochon de taille moyenne, un grand sourire de triomphe qui montait jusqu'a la pointe de ses oreilles, mais rigolèrent quand ils virent le nain revenir les mains vides, ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Deux points pour Legolas ! Lança Pippin.

\- Rah, et dire que j'ai perdu le pari... Ronchonna son frère en lui donnant une bourse bien remplie.

\- Et moi donc, rigolèrent Sam et Frodon en coeur.

\- Par ici la monnaie !

Gandalf ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire, même s'il essayait de rester sérieux.

\- Les filles, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Tonna la voix d'Aragorn.

Cassidy rejoignit sa soeur qui était en train d'embêter le pauvre Boromir en lui parlant de coupe de cheveux et mousse à raser, puis souffla dans ses oreilles.

\- Ils s'attendent à ce que l'on vide ce porc ?

\- Ils s'attendent à ce que TU vides ce porc. Rectifia sa soeur.

\- Quoi ? Hey c'est toi qui as voulu participer à cette quête de je rappelle !

Tous étaient en train de les fixer et attendent qu'une des deux se décide car ils avaient tous très faim. Voyant que le travail n'avançait pas, Aragorn décida d'intervenir.

\- Qu'attendez-vous au juste ? Qu'il pleuve ?!

\- Nous ne savons pas vider un porc. Coupa Cassidy. _Nous ne voulons pas vider ce porc._ Reprit-elle dans sa tête.

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

\- Si vous êtes incapable de vider un malheureux porc alors qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera question de tuer ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils puis s'apprêtait à lui en dire deux mots mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

\- Je m'en occupe ! Lança Gimli qui embarqua le cadavre de la bestiole avec lui. _Un coup d'hache et l'histoire sera réglée._

Aragorn posa un dernier regard noir vers les humaines puis tourna les talons.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, souffla Gandalf, il se fait juste du souci pour vous. Il va falloir changer, oublier vos anciens modes de vie, votre monde est derrière vous àprésent.

En effet, leur monde était loin derrière elles, mais comment pouvaient-elles changer, s'adapter en si peu de jours ?

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour que nous puissons rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Cassidy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et mais moi je ne veux pas rentrer ! Protesta sa soeur.

\- Hey ne commence pas ! J'en ai assez moi d'être ici ! Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle reçut un coup de bâton sur le crâne de la part du magicien gris.

\- Aie !

\- Hahaha s'est vide là-dedans ! Rigola Flora. Ce fut à son tour de gouter son bâton magique.

\- Il n'existe aucun moyen pour que vous puissez rentrez chez vous, et cessez de vous comporter comme des gamines !

\- J'aimerais alors savoir pourquoi nous avons été envoyée ici . Reprit Cassidy. Je sais que vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet.

Gandalf roula des yeux _des questions, toujours des questions_ , puis tourna les talons. La seule chose qu'il avait prononcée avant de rejoindre Aragorn était " Vous le saurez en temps voulu ".

\- Bon, Gimli a terminé avec ce porc, allons faire la cuisine avant qu'Aragorn ne se fâche encore.

\- Quoi ? il en est pas question, protesta la plus âgée, nous n'avons pas de compte à lui rendre ! S'il a faim il a cas se faire lui-même a mangé !

\- Sisi, tout le monde a faim, tu ne vas quand même pas priver les autres a cause d'une petite engueulade de rien du tout ?

Cassidy ferma la bouche puis se détendit légèrement. Elle avait raison, mais ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec cet homme.

 **OoO**

\- Je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit, mais vous cuisinez vraiment bien, c'est délicieux ! Commenta Merry, la cuisine des deux soeurs.

Et il avait raison, tout le monde semblait apprécier puisqu'ils se sont tous resservit au moins une troisième fois.

\- Ah bah merci ! Répondit Flora en terminant son repas. C'est surtout Cassidy qui cuisine bien surtout quand elle fait du porc au sucre, dommage que sur Terre du Milieu il n'y est pas de sucre, ses porcs au sucre sont une tuerie !

\- Du porc avec du sucre ? Répondit Pippin, surprit.

\- Eh oui, c'est quelque chose qui faut connaître !

\- Sam aussi est un très bon cuisinier, ajouta Frodon, il pourra vous apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Le concerné se mit à rougir.

\- Bah c'est que ... Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ça serait super ! Tu as entendu Sissi, Sam cuisinera avec nous la prochaine fois. L'hobbit rougissait encore plus.

La plus âgée était en train de lire un livre que la princesse Arwen lui avait fait cadeau avant son départ.

\- Ça parle de quoi ? Intervient Pippin qui se plaça aux côtés de la jeune femme, plongé dans sa lecture.

Ses cheveux marron se mélangeaient avec les flammes, leur donnant quelques mèches auburnes, ses yeux de couleurs noires, en amande glissaient lentement. Pippin trouvait cette petite humaine vraiment jolie, elle avait quelque chose en plus que les autres humains n'avaient pas. et il n'était pas le seul, d'être tombé sous son charme, Frodon et Sam ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lui adresser de temps à autre des petits regards discrets.

\- Hey pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais ? Reprit-il.

\- Pippin, intervient son frère, laisse-la donc tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de te répondre !

Cassidy soupira puis tourna la page pour entamer une autre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lire puisque son bouquin lui fut retiré des mains.

-Hey ! Lança-t-elle aussitôt.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen pour vous faire parler ! Rigola le hobbit.

\- Oula, lança sa soeur, il ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'est lancé lui...

\- Rend-moi mon livre ! Ordonna Cassidy qui s'est instantanément levé.

\- Vous le voulez ? Venez donc le chercher, Merry, on se fait la passe ?

Ce dernier rigola. Tout le monde qui regardait la scène ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Seul Aragorn ne riait pas.

\- Avec plaisir mon frère ! Répondit joyeusement ce dernier, levant les bras en l'air, prêt a recevoir le livre.

\- Non arrêter ça tout de suite et rendez-moi mon livre, immédiatement !

\- Que j'arrête ? Mais non je n'ai aucunement envie d'arrêter, pour une fois que je m'amuse ! Merry, attrape !

Merry l'attrapa en plein vol, Cassidy crut faire une crise cardiaque quand elle vit que celui-ci n'était pas passé loin des flammes. Pippin s'apprêtait à refaire une passe, quand tout d'un coup Legolas décida d'intervenir.

\- Ça suffit. Souffla-t-il tout en se retenant de rire. Il avança vers une Cassidy en colère pour lui rendre son bien. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de retourner aux prés des autres. Une autre vague de rire se faisait entendre et Legolas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher lui aussi de rire.

\- Tout le monde au lit. Intervint Aragorn, demain nous partons dès les premiers rayons du soleil et je ne veux pas de retard !Il avança vers l'humaine qui avait, malgré elle, fait rire tout le monde puis se posta devant elle, les bras croisés. Quant à vous, cessez d'importuner mes amis, ce petit jeu était loin d'être hillarant !

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle, mais je n'ai rien fait c'est lui qui est venu pendant que je lisais tranquilement ! C'est lui qui ...

\- Silence ! Sa voix avait tranché. Plus personne n'osait parler. Flora regarda sa soeur avec pitier.

Cassidy en était resté estomaqué, comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'elle lisait tranquilement ? C'était injuste. Elle jeta un regard noir vers Pippin, souffla puis quitta le campement pour s'installer plus loin. Gandalf regarda la scène puis secoua la tête. " À ces enfants ... "

Le hobbit, qui se sentait horriblement mal, et voulant arranger les choses, avança vers le rodder, malgré les protestations de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, Aragorn, c'est moi qui suis venue lui prendre son livre car j'avais très envie de jouer avec elle. C'est sur moi que votre colère aurait dû passer, pas sur elle.

Aragorn leva un sourcil puis croisa les bras. Le petit hobbit gloussa face au regard tranchant de son ainé.

\- Il a raison, _Estel_ , souffla Legolas, allez-donc vous escuser auprès d'elle.

\- M'escuser ? Il en est pas question ! Trancha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Pippin avança doucement vers l'elfe.

\- Pourquoi Aragorn réagit-t-il de cette façon à son égard ?

Legolas plissa des yeux. Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'il se comportait étrangement vis-à-vis d'elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui adorait les femmes.

\- Je ne sais pas, Pippin. Probablement la quête qui le rend nerveux. Répondit Legolas en haussant les épaules.

L'elfe posa une main sur l'épaule du petit hobbit puis retourna au campement. Tout le monde semblait dormir, sauf Aragorn qui faisait les cent pas tout en ronchonnant, il vit Cassidy allongé plus loin puis sa soeur qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il soupira puis alla lui déposer une couverture, SA couverture, dont l'épaisseur ne laissa passer aucun courant d'air.

\- Merci... Souffla-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

Legolas passa quelques secondes à l'observer. Une peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux blonds mélangés avec quelques mèches bleues, un petit nez, des lèvres fines, une taille moyenne. Legolas la trouva assez jolie, pour une humaine, et représentait presque l'antagoniste de sa soeur qui elle était plus grande, presque brune, plus pulpeuse mais surtout moins bavarde ! Cette humaine était vraiment quelque chose, pensa-t-il en ayant un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Il alla se coucher auprès de Gimli qui lui ronflait déjà.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Prochain chapitre : Action !**

Et oui, il en faut de temps en temps ;p J'espère que vous avez aimé. On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! On oublie pas de me laisser une review ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

 **Bonjours a vous ! Me revoilà pour le 7e chapitre !**

 **Guets : Je suis désolé je n'avais pas vu ta review ^^ je te remercie de me lire depuis le début hihi et je prends note ;)**

 **Em : Merci et bienvenue ! Haha, Je suis contente que mon histoire te plais, et oui je vais prendre tout mon temps surtout que je compte la finir et en beauté ^^**

Information **: Cette fiction reprendra le film " le Seigneur des Anneaux " bien évidement, mais n'y voyez pas mal que je modifie quelques trucs et rajoute des passages ;) Héhé histoire de ne pas trop pompé sur le film et aussi laisser mon imagination s'exprimer un peu ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Comme prévu, la troupe quitta les lieux dès les premiers rayons du soleil.

\- Merci en fait. Commença Flora, pour cette nuit, je n'ai plus eu froid grâce à toi.

\- Je vous en prie. Répondit Legolas, ce concentrant sur sa route.

Flora vit sa sœur derrière Boromir, le regard strictement occupé vers le paysage. elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Aragorn et elles sont disputés.

\- Dites mademoiselle Flora, intervint Pippin.

\- Pitié appelle-moi Flora...

\- Oh euh, Flora, croyez-vous que votre sœur soit toujours en colère contre moi ?

la plus jeune jeta un furtif regard derrière elle, cette dernière les fixait sous un regard noir.

\- Oh oui elle t'en veut toujours ! Je crois que tu ferais mieux de lui parler.

\- Ah, je vois... Répondit l'Hobbit, gêné. merci.

\- Pippin, reprit Flora. Ce dernier se retourna. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Legolas !

L'elfle haussa un sourcil face à cette réplique.

\- Personne ne se tutoie sur Terre du Milieu, il faudra vous y faire.

\- Oh mais pourquoi ?

Legolas soupira.

\- Par respect, c'est tout.

\- Respect respect ...

\- Je vous entends.

après de longues heures de route et une fois arrivées au près d'un étang, Gandalf décida de faire une pause, les chevaux avaient besoin de boire et les autres devaient remplir leurs gourdes qui étaient vides. De plus une petite pause n'a jamais tué personne.

\- Nous ne resterons pas très longtemps, ne traînez pas, lança Aragorn tout en descendant de son cheval et le laissa rejoindre les autres pour boire.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que la Communauté s'était reposé . Gandalf le Gris décida qu'il était temps de repartir, Frodon le suivait de prés, puis venaient les hobbits les filles, puis Boromir et Gimli et enfin Legolas et Aragorn.

Alors que chacun était en train d'appeler leur monture, un hurlement surgit brutalement. les cheveux partirent aussitôt au galop, loin d'eux et il était impossible de les récupérer. Flora tenait fermement le bras de sa sœur.

Il y aurait-il des loups, sur Terre du milieu ?

\- Ne restons pas là ! Lança Gandalf, partons !

\- Quoi à pied ?! Répondit Flora, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Non non avec tes mains ! Répondit sa sœur avec ironie.

\- Aha, très drôle ...

 **OoO**

\- Dites moi _Estel_ , souffla Legolas au près de son ami Aragorn, que pensez-vous du fait qu'elles nous accompagnent ?

Un blanc avant que ce dernier ne reponde.

\- Je suppose que Gandalf sait ce qu'il fait. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suppose oui.

Aragorn posa ses yeux vers elles, il vit Flora rigoler au éclat en compagnie des hobbits, puis sa sœur sourire de temps à autre. La plus âgée des deux paraissait moins à l'écart et perdue, et semblait commencer à s'y faire de cette vie. En même temps chacun faisait de leur mieux pour que toutes deux se sentent bien ici.

\- A quoi pensez vous _Estel_ ?

\- Qu'elles pourraient se faire tuer. Elles ne sont pas de notre monde et ne sachant probablement pas se battre ça risque d'être compliqué. Comment vont-elles survivre alors qu'elles sont si vulnérables ? Parfois il m'est impossible de comprendre ce magicien ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse moi non plus, répondit calmement Legolas, mais une chose est sûre, nous les protégerons, comme les autres.

Aragorn se mit à rire, un rire presque noir.

\- Mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose que vous me cachiez.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Legolas ? s'écria le rôdeur, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je vous connais, cette humaine, reprit-il en montrant discrètement Cassidy du regard, vous plait. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas le seul à être tombé sous son charme, dit-ilen montrant Pippin, Sam et Frodon du menton.

\- Non, vous vous méprenez Legolas, j'aime Arwen et compte l'épouser une fois que cette mission sera achevée. Il caressa l'Étoile du soir qu'il portait au coup puis fermèrent brièvement les yeux. Cette humaine ne représente rien pour moi. Je suis juste inquiet pour elle, et pour sa soeur.

Legolas plissa au début des yeux puis finit par hocher la tête. Ou avait-il la tête pensa-t-il, évidemment qu'il aimait encore Arwen, leur lien était si fort que même cette petite humaine, aussi belle soit-elle, ne pourra jamais le briser.

Legolas partit rejoindre Gandalf, laissant le rôdeur seul, il jeta de temps à autre de petit regard vers Cassidy puis fronça à chaque fois les sourcils. Ses cheveux couleur marron avec quelques mèches rousses et blondes cachaient une grande partie de son dos. Il s'attarda sur les hanches qui ondulaient doucement tandis qu'elle marchait. Il se ressaisit, puis regarda autour de lui, guettant un éventuel danger. _Non, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle._

 **OoO**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la Communauté avait quitté Fondcombe. Flora s'entendait à merveille avec les autres et prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans ce voyage, aussi bien parce qu'elle n'a pas encore goûté à l'action, au stress de tomber sur une bande d'orc, quant à Cassidy, elle avait appris à s'y faire de ce monde, et se familiariser avec les autres, elle avait une grande affection pour les hobbits avec qui elle s'entendait vraiment bien !

Legolas, elle l'appréciait bien, il était gentil avec sa soeur et elle et rigolait de temps à autre aux blagues des hobbits, elle commençait à apprécier la rivalité entre Gimli et lui, parfois elle en rigolait, les deux faisaient vraiment la paire. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour Gandalf, trouvait Boromir quelques fois beau parleur mais pas méchant.  
Quant à Aragorn, elle ne savait que dire. Il était toujours ronchon avec elle, il lui semblait froid et distant, alors qu'avec les autres il était sympathique. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réserve envers sa sœur et elle .

Peut-être que leur présence ici avec eux ne lui convient pas ? En même temps elle comprenait, elles représentaient pour lui un poids en plus.

\- Hey dis-moi Legolas lança Flora, on arrive quand en Mordor?

\- Bientôt, mentit l'elfe pour ne pas à avoir à débattre là-dessus. Frodon et Sam étaient en train de rire. Legolas ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

\- Et c'est quand bientôt ? demanda Cassidy.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Voici les monts brumeux. Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest pendant une trentaine de jours, déclara Gandalf. Si la chance est avec nous, la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor.

Puis il reprit la marche.

\- Une trentaine de jours? Et on ne sera pas encore en Mordor? Ragea Cassidy.

\- Roh c'est bon sœurette, ce n'est pas la mort et puis moi j'aime bien la marche. Pense qu'après tu auras des fesses en béton ! Hé !

\- Oui toi oui, moi non, mes jambes n'en peuvent plus ! Tout cela c'est de la faute du roi des démons ! jaurais nettement préférée rester chez moi à regarder la dernière saison de Game of Thrones !

\- Qu'est-ce que le roi des démons ? demanda Pippin.

\- Ah, rigola Flora, c'est la phrase que ma sœur sort toujours quand quelque chose de négatif lui tombe dessus, une sorte sont souffre douleur quoi.

\- Oooh ...

pendant que Gandalf instaura une pause. Merry et Pippin apprenaient à se battre, Gandalf avait également ordonné à ce que les filles fassent de même ce qui fit profondément rire Cassidy qui pensait que c'était une blague.

 **OoO**

\- Aie !

\- Arrêtez de gigoter comme ça ! Soupira Legolas qui était en train de prononçer quelques incantations elfiques, afin de soigner les quelques blessures que possédaient Cassidy lorsqu'elle a dû affronter Boromir. Il n'y était pas allez doucement, remarqua l'elfe.

Flora regarda sa sœur d'un œil jaloux, elle aussi aurait aimé se faire soigner par cet elfe, mais il a fallu que son attention soit posée sur sa sœur. pourquoi occupait-elle à chaque fois le regard de tous les hommes et pas elle ? _Hey moi aussi j'ai une blessure_ ... souffla-t-elle dans sa tête.

\- Putain Boromir espèce de... aie ! Hey toi le blondinet aux oreilles pointus, doucement ça fait mal !

Legolas l'ignora puis termina de la soigner.

\- Que ce passe-il ici ? Intervint aussitôt Aragorn qui était parti inspecter les lieux il y a quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Ce qui se passe répondit Boromir, d'un air presque amusé, c'est que cette femme manque cruellement d'entraînement !

Cassidy s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais quelque chose de noir envahissait le ciel.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage lança Gimli, sur de lui.

\- Qui avance vite, et contre le vent, remarqua Boromir.

Soudain Legolas hurla ce qu'il venait d'identifier grâce à sa vue perçante :

\- des Crébains du Pays de Dun !

\- Des quoi? demanda Cassidy qui venait à peine de se lever à l'aide de l'elfe.

\- Ne restons pas là vite, partons ! Ordonna Gandalf.

Ils ramassèrent aussitôt leurs affaires et ne couraient le plus vite que possible afin de trouver un abri, plus loin, il y avait une grotte ... Cassidy qui avait encore mal du fait des entraînements intensifs qu'elle avait dû subir, trébucha puis se cassa la figure tout en balançant un langage fleuri. Étant trop fatigué, elle n'avait pas la force de se relever.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, cracha quelques jurons avant de faire demi-tour et de la prendre dans ses bras et...

\- Aragorn, qu'est... Bredouilla-t-elle, choquée et surprise de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Chut! Tenez-vous à moi, en silence ! Cassidy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Encore surprise elle mit un certain moment avant de se détendre. La course dura quelques minutes. Ses bras puissants la tenaient bien fermement, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle n'osa pas le regarder de peur qu'il voit qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate. Il la relâcha une fois qu'ils se sont tous mît à l'abri.

\- Et c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Sam.

\- Des espions de Saroumane. Expliqua Gandalf. Le passage vers le Sud-est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.  
Cassidy, encore rouge d'ahonter, regarda sa sœur qui semblait comprendre.

\- On va quoi ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- On va prendre cette direction, répondit elle en montrant une immense montagne enneigée.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ?!

\- Bah non...

\- Et il n'y a pas un autre chemin ? Putain mais on va se geler les cacahouètes !

Les hobbits étaient en train de rire face au langage fleuri de cette dernière, sauf Frodon qui commençait à ressentir les effets néfastes de l'anneau.

\- Ah oui, ça c'est possible. Bon j'ai faim, y a quoi à manger ?

\- Flora tu es sérieuse ? Dehors le danger guette et toi tu penses à manger ?

\- Bah quoi, j'ai faim !

Les deux frères hobbits étaient pliés de rire.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui réclame à manger !

\- En effet Pippin, pour une fois ! D'ailleurs, Aragorn est au courant pour nos 6 repas par jour ?

\- Quoi vous mangez 6 fois par jour ? S'étonna Cassidy.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps ragea Gandalf, partons avant qu'il ne fasse nuit !

Tout le monde quitta aussitôt la grotte. Cassidy leva les yeux en direction de la montagne puis un soupire de désespoir s'échappa.

 **A suivre ...**

 **N'oubliez pas la review ;)**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus cours que le précédent mais bien plus chargé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ^^'**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Sans plus tarder, la Communauté se dirigea vers le Col de Caradhras. Les filles étaient en train de suivre les autres sans discuter. Cassidy regardait avec inquiétude le fameux col.

\- On va avoir froid. Ragea la plus âgée qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de faire demi-tour.

\- Courage Sisi, on va y arriver.

\- Soyez sans crainte, nous y arriverons, souffla Legolas.

Flora se tourna vers lui avec grand sourire.

\- Ça je le sais ! Surtout quand on a un elfe aussi fort que toi parmi nous !

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Flora rigola avant de se concentrer sur ses pas. Il faisait horriblement froid , un froid qui traversait la chair comme des lames de rasoirs, mais tous avançaient noblement. Les hobbits et les jeunes femmes étaient les plus fatigués. Marcher dans la neige demandait un grand effort. On s'enfonce dans le froid, on ressort les demi-jambes trempées ainsi de suite. Les mouvements épuisaient grandement.

\- Tu sais quoi grande sœur, souffla sa soeur, frigorifiée, je crois que je préfère rester chez moi et regarder ce film, plutôt que le vivre.

\- Ah enfin tu comprends ! Répondit Cassidy qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses membres.

Frodon tomba. Les filles étaient loin derrière tout le monde. Personne mis à part eux ne semblait mort d'épuisement. Flora tomba à terre suivit de sa soeur. Elles étaient exténuées et étaient incapables de faire un pas devant l'autre, encore moins de se relever. elles ne sentaient plus leurs membres. Flora, un peu plus résistante, parvint à se lever après plusieurs secondes à rager.

\- Sisi nous devons avancer, les autres ne vont pas nous attendre.

Cassidy leva à peine la tête puis étira un petit sourire.

\- Ne m'attends pas, pars...

\- Non ! Je ne partirais jamais sans toi, Jamais ! Rétorqua-t-elle tout en essayant de tenir.

Cassidy souffla puis ferma les yeux. Flora ouvrit grand la bouche puis secoua sa soeur afin de la réveiller, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle se mît donc à hurler.  
Legolas qui semblait l'avoir entendu se retourna et vit, de sa vue perçante, que les filles se trouvaient très loin derrière eux puis paniqua.

\- Aragorn! cria-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna. Ne voyant pas les filles, il comprit puis leva les yeux au ciel. Ne savaient-elles rien faire d'autre que de ralentir le groupe ? Pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Flora, ne pouvant plus tenir, s'écroula auprès de sa soeur, Legolas arriva en courant suivi d'Aragorn. Flora vit son elfe qui se tenait près d'elle puis souffla d'une petite voix :

\- j'ai si froid... Ses lèvres étaient bleues et semblaient comme ça soeur à bout de force.

Legolas éprouvait un sentiment de peine pour elles et les hobbits à qui on en demande beaucoup.

\- Elles ne peuvent plus marcher, Aragorn.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avança vers la plus âgée passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Cassidy était trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce qui se passait et se laissa faire. Aragorn la tenait fermemant et constat que sa respiration était irregulière. Elle était gelée. Il la serra un peut plus contre lui afin de la rechauffer au maximum, il leva ensuite ses yeux vers l'elfe.

\- Occupez-vous de la seconde, et ne perdons pas de temps. Termina-t-il.

Legolas hocha la tête puis fit de même. Flora écarquilla les yeux.

\- Reposez-vous. N'ayez crainte, je vous tiens.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer dans les bras de la personne qu'elle était fan, elle se blottit contre le torse bien dessiné de l'elfe et ferma les yeux. Legolas était vraiment confortable. Boromir attrapa Pippin et Merry tandis que les autres arrivaient encore à marcher. Frodonne quittait pas Gandalf d'une semelle et Sam ne pouvait se passer de Frodon. Plus la troupe avançait et plus la neige se transformait en tempête. Tous étaient en train de geler sur place.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus avancer nous devons prendre le chemin que j'ai proposé ! Tonna Gimli.

\- Nous ne prendrons pas de second chemin, Gimli, répondit Gandalf, nous y sommes presque.

\- Mais nous allons tous mourir congelés ! Rétorqua Boromir.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel puis vit à quelque mètre une petite grotte et déclara de se reposer et de repartir une fois la tempête passée.

Cassidy se réveilla par une douce chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux ne puis vit qu'elle était allongée au bord d'un feu. Les Hobbit étaient juste à ses côtés suivit de sa soeur. Elle se remémora de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'elle n'atterrisse ici au chaud. Ses joues devinrent rouges quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait passé un bon moment à dormir dans les bras d'Aragorn. Elle était très surprise du coup qu'il l'a prise dans ses bras pour lui venir en aide, lui qui était si dur, si froid, si méprisant envers elle. Ça fait deux fois de suite dans la journée qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras puis rougit une deuxième fois.

\- Ressaisis-toi ma vielle ! Lança elle dans sa tête.

Elle oublia très vite cette scène quand elle vit Gandalf à l'entrée de la grotte, se leva puis alla à ses côtés. Il regardait le paysage neigeux tout en faisant des ronds avec sa pipe. Les autres étaient à l'extérieur, la tempête était partie.

\- Gandalf... Souffla-t-elle.

le concerné ne se retourna pas mais lui adressa quelques mots.

\- Le mal approche, je le sens, il nous observe, depuis le début.

Cassidy pouvait sentir un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

\- Et ma soeur et moi également ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Gandalf se retourna, plongea son regard gris dans ceux en panique de cette dernière.

\- Plus particulièrement, oui.

Ah ... Souffla-t-elle dans sa tête. Voilà ce qui est de rassurant...

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? Nous ne venons même pas ce monde et je parie que Sauron ne sait même pas qui nous sommes ! Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ?

Gandalf ouvrit la bouche, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Legolas le coupa.

\- Gandalf, nous devons repartir je crains que la tempête revienne si on tarde trop.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Oui, partons.

 **oOo**

La communauté était enfin arrivée devant un mur sombre. Tous étaient en train de chercher quelque chose, caressant les parois avec insistance.

\- Que font-ils ? Demanda Cassidy à sa soeur.

\- Ils cherchent la porte de La Moria mais elle ne peut pas être vue sans la lumière du soir. Je vais les prévenir.

Enfin le soir arriva, les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel et repensaient leurs rayons sur les parfois de la grotte. Les portes de la Moria apparurent soudain devant eux. Merry et Pippin ouvrirent grand la bouche, fascinés par ce " spectacle ".

\- Hé ! Jai dit quoi hein ! Personne n'a voulu me croire ! Lança Flora en croisant les bras.

\- Un point pour dame Flora, fit Gimli.

La lumière de La Lune révéla la phrase écrite en Ithiwin.

\- _Les portes de_ _Durin_ _, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez_. Avait traduit Gandalf.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Ok ... Traduction ? Lança Cassidy. Sa soeur rigola.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils puis se plaça aux côtés de Gandalf.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- C'est très simple, Aragorn, répondit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Legoals avança et prononça une phrase en elfique, mais rien ne se passa, les portes restaient closes. Le magicien gris fit plusieurs tentatives pour ouvrir les portes. En vain

\- Hey ça te dit qu'on joue à celui qui lance les cailloux le plus loin dans le lac ? Rigola Flora.

\- Mouais allez ! Ça pourrait faire passer le temps, fatiguée de rester planter là à ne rien faire. Elle proposa de partager ce moment avec Merry et Pippin qui

acceptaient . Quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises ils étaient les premiers !

\- Cessez cela ! Trancha Aragorn qui se rendit compte du dangereux jeu de ses compagnons.

Devant l'air sérieux d'Aragorn, ils cessèrent tout de suite. En même temps, qui avait envie de jongler avec ses ordres ?

\- Hey mais il est pénible lui ! Répondit Cassidy.

\- Tu l'aimes bien lui hein ? Lança sa soeur sous un sourire sadique.

\- Hein moi ? Haha, pas du tout, ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureuse d'un personnage de fiction ! Rétorqua-t-elle, faisait allusion à l'amour que sa soeur portait pour Legolas.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais l'aventure reprenait, les portes s'étaient enfin ouverte. Tout le monde pénétra à l'intérieur. Gandalf fit un peu de lumière grâce à son bâton magique tandis que Gimli disait bien haut et à Legolas.

\- Bientôt, maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Flora marcha en sautillant de partout, pendant que Cassidy essayait de se retenir de vomir quand elle vit tous les squelettes longer les parois de la mine.

\- BOOH ! Surgit Boromir devant la jeune femme, montrant en plein nez un crâne.

\- Cette dernière hurla puis tomba sur ses fesses. Tout le monde rigola face à ce spectacle. Elle vit une main se tendre devant son visage, leva la tête. Elle appartenait à Aragorn.

\- Non merci je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Tonna elle en repoussant sa main. Elle était en colère de la mauvaise blague de Boromir.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui refaire une autre blague, histoire de rire, mais abandonna l'idée face aux regards prévenants d'Aragorn.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Review ? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

e problème des mines, c'est qu'il fait trop sombre, si Gandalf n'avait pas eu l'idée d'éclairer cet endroit beaucoup se seront perdus. Sans compter de l'air étouffant, il était donc difficile de respirer normalement. Cassidy avait les mains posées sur son visage, essayant de courir au maximum l'odeur nauséabonde qui imprégnait l'endroit. Elle entendit un bruit d'en haut, elle leva la tête puis vit une créature étrange qui semblait les suivre, elle ressemblait à un petit homme, ou Hobbit maigre. Elle était à demi nue et possédait des yeux globuleux. Le magicien gris souffla aux oreilles de la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait de Gollum, et qu'il les suivait depuis maintenant trois jours. Échappé ou relâché des donjons de Barad Dur

\- Il l'aime et il le hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'Anneau.

\- Je hais ce personnage. Murmura Flora dans les oreilles de sa soeur. C'est un traitre, tout ce qu'il veut c'est l'Anneau !

\- Quoi ? mais il faut faire quelque chose ?

\- Non. Laissons faire les choses.

\- C'est par là ! Trancha Gandalf. L'air est moins nauséabond en bas.

La communauté reprit son chemin. Ils parvinrent enfin dans la cité des Nains, sans vie, sans bruit. Les filles et les hobbites en avaient la chair de poule. Gandalf éclaira les lieux et dévoila une magnifique architecture. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits.

\- Pour sur que c'est artistique, il n'y a pas d'erreur, dit Sam.

La salle des Archives apparut devant eux. Gimli se précipita dedans en gémissant:

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Gimli qui au lieux de revoir des nains découvrit qu'il s'agissait à présent d'un tombeaux.

Les filles éprouvaient de la peine pour lui, mais encore plus Cassidy qui pour elle, l'émotion était encore plus forte vu que contrairement à sa soeur elle n'avait jamais vu cette scène.

\- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin. Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais, se désola Gandalf.

Il saisit avec tristesse un épais livre et relata les derniers instant du scribe et de ses compagnons.

\- Gimli, souffla Aragorn, partageant sa peine. Je suis navré. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ...

Gimli la remercia brièvement du regard, essayant de cacher une larme. Soudain un immense vacarme retentit. Pippin venait de faire tomber un cadavre dans un puit, ainsi que la chaîne et le seau qui allait avec. Ils le regardèrent tous ahuri.

\- Crétin de Touque ! Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! Tonna Gandalf.

Le Hobbit baissa la tête, tristement. Soudain, des tambours se firent entendre, lointains puis de plus en plus proches. L'épée de Frodon vira au bleu. L'ennemi approchait.

\- Des orcs ! Vite, barricadez la porte!

\- Ils ont un troll des cavernes! Lança Legolas.

\- Trop cool on va enfin se battre ! Se réjouit Flora.

\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Trancha Cassidy. Tu ne sais, nous ne savons pas nous battre ! Rectifia-t-elle.

\- Ne restez pas ici, cachez vous ! Ordonna Legolas aux jeunes filles qui étaient en train de se quereller.

Les orques commençaient a défoncer la porte. Gimli pleurant sur la tombe de son cousin défia les orques.

\- Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Les orcs pénétrèrent dans la pièce, accueilli par l'épée de Boromir ou d'Aragorn, le bâton de Gandalf, la hache de Gimli ou les flèches de Legolas. Tous étaient en train de se battre contre ces monstres, Flora défendit les Hobbits comme elle le pouvait, Sam lui avait passé une casserole et elle se débrouillait bien.

Cassidy essayait quant à elle de se cacher, ne sachant pas se battre il était inutile de risquer sa vie. Soudain, un orc approcha. Tandis qu'elle reculait, lui avançait, un sourire sinistre se dessina sur son visage dévoilant des dents pointues, jaunes et irréguliers. Beurk, se dit elle, que c'est laid un orc ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vomir ou crier. Elle recula de plus bel, jusqu'à que quelque chose de froid effleure son dos. Prise au piège face aux parois de la grotte elle ne pouvait plus bouger, l'orc avança encore un peu, leva son épais afin d'en finir avec elle. Cassidy s'effondra au sol, prête à accueillir le coup elle plaqua ses deux bras sur son visage croyant d'avoir une chance de survivre puis ...

Une lumière ardente apparut aussitôt. Elle envahissait une grande partie de la mine faisant fuir le reste des orc encore en vie. Cette lumière était bien trop aveuglante pour des créatures venant de l'ombre. La lumière perdit petit à peut-il son ampleur, Cassidy et les membres de la communauté comprirent que c'était elle qui avait fait ça. Épuisée, Cassidy s'évanouit.

\- Cassidy ! Hurla sa soeur qui courrait en sa direction, suivit des autres.

D'étranges symboles étaient dessinés sur sa peau encore fluorescente puis disparaissaient petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne comme avant. Tout le monde était stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. Tous voulaient avoir des explications mais n'eurent pas le temps à cela puisqu'une fois la lumière complètement parti, les orcs profitèrent pour revenir a la charge.

\- Vite! Au pond de Kazam Dun ! Ordonna Gandalf.

Aragorn s'apprêtait de prendre la jeune humaine, mais Boromir fut plus rapide. Ce dernier plissa des yeux puis continua son chemin. La communauté se dirigeait vers le pont mais ils se trouvèrent rapidement encerclé par des centaines d'orc. Alors que tous voyaient leur dernière minute approcher, un cri étrange retentit et tous les orc disparurent pour de bon.

\- Bon ven,t souffla Flora.

Mais une ombre avançait vers eux.

\- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Frodon, en panique.

\- Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. COUREZ !

Le pont de Khazad-dûm semblait proche et si lointain à la fois. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers lui quand il manqua une partie à ce dernier. Boromir faillit tomber, échappant de peu a une chute mortelle grâce aux réflexes aiguisés de Legolas. Il sauta en avant, sur la colonne suivante.

\- Gandalf! appela-t- il.

Le magicien gris sauta. Aragorn lança Sam et s'apprêtait à faire la même chose a Gimli.

\- Non! l'arrêta -t- il , Personne ne lancera un nain!

Boromir relâcha Cassidy une fois cette dernière réveillé puis l'aida à passer de l'autre côté avant de s'occuper des deux hobbits qui attendaient leur tour. Aragorn lança Flora qui atterrit dans les bras de Legolas.

\- Hey salut toi ! Souffla elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Legolas eu un mouvement de recul mais lui adressa ensuite un petit sourire. Une partie du chemin sur lequel se tenait Aragorn et Frodon s'effondra. Ils se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur amis avant que celui ni se s'effondre pour de bon. Le pont était proche. Tous se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Mais le Balrog apparut, tandis que Gandalf se dressait devant lui, assurant qu'il n'arrive rien aux autres, mais surtout Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau magique.

\- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! cria t il. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn !

Le balrog était armé d'une épée et d'un fouet. Il avança d'un pas.

\- Vous ne passerez pas hurla Gandalf en appuyant violemment son bâton sur le pont.

Le démon fit un pas puis le pont céda, l'entraînant dans les profondeur des ténèbres. Tous furent soulagés de voir que Gandalf l'avait terrassé, quand contre toute attente, le Balrog se servit une dernière fois de son fouet, l'enroulant autour de la cheville de Gandalf qui tomba. Se raccrochant difficilement a la paroi.

Cassidy voulu l'aider, mais Boromir la retenait.

\- Noon ! Gandalf Noon ! Mais lâchez moi !

\- Fuyez pauvres fous! Avait-il dit avant de rejoindre le Balrog sous les yeux désespérés de ses compagnons.

Cassidy était tombé a genoux sur le sol, attristée. Gandalf est mort, elle aurait pu le sauver, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose comme lorsqu'elle c'est sauvée elle même la vie face à l'orc, elle en était certaine. Flora regardait la scène sans peine puisqu'elle savait que ce moment arriverai. Gandalf n'est pas mort ce dit elle, il va tuer la bête et revenir à nous.

Boromir prit la main de la jeune femme attristée et la guida hors des mines de la Moria, là ou les autres membres de la Communauté les attendaient. Dehors le ciel était gris, même le temps semblait triste de cette terrible nouvelle. Tous adoraient le magicien gris et sa mort était insupportable.

\- Relevez les, lança Aragorn en s'adressant à Boromir et a Legolas.

\- Accordez leur un moment, il en on besoin. Demanda Boromir. Legolas était de son avi.

\- Non,répondit le roder, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, les collines vont grouiller d'orc, nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici.

\- Où allons nous dans se cas ? Demanda Legolas.

\- Nous devons rejoindre les bois de la Lothlórien le plus vite que possible. Relevez les, répéta t il.

Boromir s'approcha de Merry et Pippin, Aragorn de Sam et de Frodon, Legolas vers les jeunes femmes.

\- Ca va aller, souffla l'elfe, venez, nous devons partir.

 **oOo**

Personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. La mort du magicien avait affecté tout le monde, notamment Frodon qui le connaissait depuis trés longtemps. Après quelques heures de marche, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois de la dame Blanche.

\- Ah nous allons enfin voir Galadriel ! Se réjouit Flora, ce qui veut dire que nous allons enfin nous reposer et surtout manger !

Personne n'osait répondre, tous étaient encore sous le choc de la mort de Gandafl.

\- Qui est Galadriel ? Demanda sa soeur quelque minutes plus tard.

\- C'est une sorcière elfe, qui vit dans ces bois aux terribles pouvoirs. Répondit Gimli. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus, expliqua Gimli, l'air grave. Restez prés de moi jeunes hobbits et vous aussi, jeunes femmes. Voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément, continua-t-il. J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

\- Il est amoureux d'elle, souffla Flora dans les oreilles de sa soeur.

Alors que la communuté continuait sa marche, un groupe d'elfe leur barra la route.

\- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, fit un elfe.

\- Haldir ! Intervint Legolas. Nous devons traverser ces bois.

L'elfe plissa des yeux, detailla rapidement les jeunes femmes puis leva la tête.

\- La Dame de la Lórien vous attend. Venez.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant la Dame Galadriel aux côtés de son époux Celeborn. Un bel homme, ou elfe plutôt, pensa Cassidy.

\- Ou est Gandalf ? Demanda ce dernier, surprit de ne pas le voir auprés des autres.

Tous baissèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom du defun magicien, Frodon ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

\- Il a basculé en dans l'Ombre. Répondit sa femme. Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. Cette fois si elle s'adressait a la communauté qui faisait une tête atterrée. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre du repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

Les époux tournèrent les talons, laissant la communauté se reposer, ce dont ils avaient bien besoin. Après un dîner bien copieux, les hobbits jouaient aux cartes avec les jeunes femmes, quelques fois des rires se faisaient entendre, mais dés quelqu'un abordait le sujet sur Gandalf ou pensait a une de ses blagues, c'était le silence de mort. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir fumait leurs pipes, Legolas se perdit dans la contemplation de la nature.

\- Mes demoiselles, intervint Haldir, un charmant elfe, la Dame Blanche souhaite vous parler. Venez.

Flora haussa un sourcils.

\- Que nous veut-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui passait mon temps devant ce film !

\- Ce passage n'existe pas, trés chère soeur !

Flora regarda avec inquietude Legolas qui lui répondit par un signe de tête d'y allez. Alors elle se leva et suivit le garde de la Lorien suivit de sa soeur.

Galadriel, se trouvait sur un balcon et admirait la lune et les étoiles qui s'étaient levé dans le ciel.

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes revenues. Mumura-t-elle d'une voix cristaline. Ses cheveux mi blonds mi argentés volaient doucement. Je vous ai attendu depuis fort longtemps, et vous revoila comme je l'ai si souvent souhaité.

Les deux soeurs s'échangèrent un regard furtif avant de froncer des sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, commeça Flora.

\- Nous sommes revenues ? Comment ça " revenues " ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, reprit Flora, nous ne sommes pas de ce monde.

Galadriel avança d'un pas gracieux vers elles avant de leur adresser un beau sourire.

\- Vous êtes resté bien trop longtemps dans l'autre monde que vous avez finalement oublié qui vous êtes. Mais cela reviendra, un jour votre mémoire reviendra et ce jour là vous serrez prête.

Flora s'appretait de la couper durement en lui retorquant un " tu es folle " mais sa soeur fut plus rapide.

\- Somme nous comme Gandalf, des magiciennes ?

\- Sisi c'est quoi cette question là ?

Sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rappelle toi ce qu'il c'est passé dans les mines !

Flora se rappella de la puissante lumière blanche qui avait repoussée les orcs pendant quelques temps, puis se tue.

\- Ce n'est pas a moi de vous révéler qui vous êtes, ni quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous même.

\- Pourquoi ? Retorqua Cassidy, visiblement en colère. Pourquoi nous avoir appellé si c'est pour blablater dans le vide ?

\- Sisi ...

La dame blanche elagissait un sourire.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, les conséquences sont bien trop dangeureuse pour moi ainsi que pour vous. Si je vous ai fait venir a moi c'est parce que j'ai des présents pour vous.

\- Des présents ? Bredouilla Flora.

Galadriel hocha la tête avant de leur donner un pendentif a chacun donc le bout etait en forme d'oval et qui comportait un animal different. Flora avait un Cygne tandis que Cassidy un ours.

\- Ces pendentifs vous porteront bonheur. Elle leur prit doucement la main avant de murmurer encore plus doucement, vous êtes bien plus puissantes que vous ne le pensiez, un jour viendra ou vous comprendrez.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Pas de review, pas de suite héhé oui parce que c'est moins motivant d'écrire quand on a personne pour nous encourager x)**

 **Bonne journée !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Papillon : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait trés plaisir :D pour ce qui est de la romance, je ne dis rien héhé ;)**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera pas long, je suis désolé, j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer ^^**

 **C'est un chapitre cette fois uniquement sur Flora/Legolas, puisque Cassidy apparait plus souvent que sa soeur, et c'est aussi un personnage important :)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Flora n'arrivait pas à dormir, sa soeur par contre dormait très bien. Elle quitta sa couche puis vit Frodon discuter avec la Dame Blanche. Elle eut un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger. Elle voulut rejoindre les autres, se forcer à dormir car demain la journée sera très dure, cependant elle vit un peu plus loin Legolas qui contemplait les étoiles. C'était le moment ou jamais de se rapprocher de lui, pensa-t-elle, pour une fois qu'il était seul.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? Avait-il dit quand il entendit ses pas derrière lui.

Surprise Flora qui semblait avoir perdu toute notion de courage hesitat un instant. Legolas se retourna l'invita à la rejoindre. Les joues de la jeune femme virent aux rouges.

\- Je me demandais si, murmura-t-il, toujours son regard vers le ciel, vous aviez les mêmes, dans votre monde ?

\- De quoi ? Répondit Flora de façon un peu brute.

\- Les étoiles, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Oh, oui. Mais avec un telescope on les voit mieux. Voyant que l'elfe ne semblait pas comprendre, elle reprit, un telescope c'est un objet, son utilité c'est de voir les étoiles de prés. Mais je sais qu'avec ta vue perçante, cet objet est inutile pour toi !

Legolas lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Votre monde semble être fascinant.

Flora rigola. Ouais enfin mise a part la pollution de Paris, les voyous qui traînent à droite et à gauche... Non la vie à Paris ne vaut rien comparait à ce que la Terre du Milieu ai à offrire.

Ses cheveux blonds volaient, caressant de temps à autre son visage en porcelaine. Flora le trouvait si beau, et encore plus qu'a la télévision. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser là maintenant, mais se retient.

Elle esperait de tout son coeur d'avoir une chance avec lui, mais elle savait qu'au fond, c'était perdu d'avance.

Flora avait toujours éprouvait de la fascination face a cette race qu'elle connaissait plus que par coeur puisqu'elle passait ces journées aussi bien a regarder les films de Tolkien, mais aussi a lire des ouvrage sur cette magnifique race. Elle se souvient d'un passage du livre et le recita dans sa tête :

 _"Les elfes sont des créatures très semblables aux humains par beaucoup d'aspects mais ont quelques différences, subtiles, mais importantes. En tant que race, ils sont plus grands que les humains. Leurs traits sont très fins et très beaux, leur peau est inaltérable. Tous ces éléments combinés leur donne une aura enchantée. Une dextérité et une surprenante aisance de mouvement leur confèrent une allure gracieuse, ils sont d'ailleurs très agiles et leur démarche est tellement légère qu'ils ne laissent que très peu de trace sur leur passage"._ Elle constat que tout cela était vrai. " _Physiquement ils paraissent faibles mais cela cache en fait une grande force. Ils sont extrêmement résistants aux différences de températures et sont immunisés de toutes les maladies. Ils sont immortels et vieillissent d'une manière gracieuse et imperceptible."_

Elle soupira.

\- Si un jour on m'aurai dit que je me trouverai un matin ici... Quand je pense que des filles comme moi rêvent d'être ici. Même que certaines sont arrivées au point d'écrire des fans fictions à la Mary Sue qui débarque en Terre du milieu, qui possède des pouvoirs magiques et tombe littéralement amoureuse du beau Legolas. Bien évidemment, ce dernier succombe à son charme au bout de deux ou trois chapitres et ont un gosse à la fin de l'histoire...

Legolas avait les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis. Flora rigola, elle en avait trop dit. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose pour faire passer sa maladresse mais la jeune femme semblait tout d'un coup captivée par une chose qu'elle voyait au loin. Legolas posa ses yeux vers là où elle regardait. Des petites fées surgissent alors et leurs chants se faisaient entendre. Ces créatures illuminaient le royaume des elfes, laissant un spectacle splendide aux yeux de ces derniers .Flora sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'intensité de cette douce mélodie féerique. Elle avait des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps et elle n'était pas le seul Legolasressentait la même chose. Tous deux étaient dans cet état émotionnel. Ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais de leur vie. Une petite fée timidement avança vers la jeune fille, Flora tendit une main pour la toucher, cette dernière fit de même, les autres fées regardaient la scène avec un sentiment de fascination et de peur. Une fois que leurs deux mains se touchèrent la petite fée alerta les autres, puis tous apparurent en direction de Flora, cette dernière prit au début peur, mais comprit qu'elles voulaient en fait jouer avec elle.

C'était la première fois en 3000 ans que Legolas voyait cela. Sa vie semblait changer depuis leur arrivée en Terre du Milieux. Premièrement Cassidy chevauchant une licorne, sans compter la lumières qui a fait fuire une centaine d'orc, dans les mines, puis finalement Flora qui avait attiré une centaine de fées. Elle rigolait aux éclats, elle s'amusait avec des créatures féériques et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Legolas decida qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller ce coucher, demain la journée s'annoncait difficile, et constata qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Il prononça quelque chose en elfque et aussitôt les petites créatures magiques s'envolèrent. Flora, surprise pivota sa tête vers lui puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps pour vous de dormir, demain vous ne tiendrez pas si vous êtes fatiguée.

Et il avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit puis alla rejoindre les autres qui dormaient, il le la quittait pas des yeux. Plus loin, Aragorn qui avait tout vu depuis le début, alla lui aussi se coucher et trouva très difficilement le sommeil. Legolas ne savait plus quoi penser de cette petite humaine. Elle était si différente des autres dames qu'il a rencontré depuis tant d'années, que ce soit humaine, efle ou naine. Cette fille était unique, tout comme ça soeur, mais son coeur penchait plus pour cette petite aux cheveux blonds bleues, bien qu'elle soit encore trop jeune pour lui. Pour le moment. Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de cette petite ? Il l'ignorait, mais une chose était certaine, elle ne lui laissait pas indifférente. Ce spectacle lui restera à vie. Comment des humaines pouvaient en quelques semaines changer la vie d'un elfe ? Mais Legolas voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir tout cela, Aragorn amoureux d'Arwen éprouvait également quelque chose pour la plus âgée, même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Peut-être allaient-elles changer à jamais leurs destins ?

 **A suivre ...**

 **Voilà, oui je sais, je vous entends, c'est un chapitre trés court, mais le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis ;)**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Bonne journée bisousss !**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **Salllut c'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frai !**

 **Je suis déçue de n'avoir reçu aucune review sur les chapitres que j'ai postés...**

 **Celui-ci vous plaira j'en suis sur puisqu'il contient enfin un début de romance entre ... Ah ! Je ne vous dis rien ;)**

 **Héhé, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain, la communauté reprit l'aventure avant même que le premier rayon de soleil n'apparaisse. Comme elle en doutait, n'ayant pas suffisamment dormi, Flora était épuisée. Sa soeur par contre débordait d'énergie et contrairement à sa cadette elle avait très bonne mine. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, la Dame Blanche avait offert à chacun de précieux cadeaux afin d'aider ces courageux qui couraient probablement droit à la mort. Merry Pippin, avait chacun une dague, tous deux étaient les plus ravis, Legolas un nouvel arc, bien plus performant et plus souple que le précédent, il caressa les parois de sa nouvelle arme avec fascination, Gimli ... 3 de ses cheveux, personne n'avait compris pourquoi, Aragorn portait l'Étoile du soir qu'Arwen lui avait offert et n'avait nul besoin d'autre chose.

\- Et ben, tu as une sale tête ce matin ! Rigola Cassidy.

\- Humm...

\- Seraient-ce les ronflements de notre cher Gimli qui t'ont empêché de dormir ?

Le nain qui avait l'ouïe fine fronça les sourcils avant de protester qu'il ne ronflait pas. Tous se mirent à rigoler de bon coeur.

\- Allons allons maître nain, intervint Legolas en souriant de pleines dents, tout le monde sait que vous ronflez.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai et puis c'est qui " tout le monde " hein ? vous est cette petite ? Ah si ce n'est que ça ! Pesta-t-il en avançant plus rapidement.

Cassidy et Legolas rigolèrent ensemble, fiers d'avoir vexé un nain de si bon matin. Flora regarda sa soeur d'un œil jaloux, la doubla en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Hey ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures où la compagnie marchait, ayant tous, du moins presque tous, bien dormi, personne n'avait encore réclamé une pause. Le soleil n'était pas trop haut dans le ciel mais il n'y avait non plus pas beaucoup de vent. Un temps presque parfait pour " voyager " .Tout aurait pu être parfait, si Aragorn n'avait trouvé des traces d'Orc.

Les Hobbits étaient à présent en panique. Un Orc pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment,n'importe ou, ils devaient tous rester vigilant.

\- Les traces proviennent de quelques jours. Affirma Gimli, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

\- Je ne suis pas si sur, répondit Legolas.

\- Puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a aucun risque ! Retorqua le nain, visiblement agacé d'avoir a faire a un elfe qui le contredisait tout le temps.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux ! Coupa Aragorn nous ...

Le sol se mît soudainement a vibrer, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ça phrase, qu'une centaine voir plus d'orc apparurent droit vers eux. Legolas adressa à son ami nain un regard noir avant de parer son arc, prêt à tirer, Gimli avait sa hache, Aragorn et Boromir leurs épées, les Hobbit les poignards offert par la Dame Galadriel, Cassidy et sa soeur, par contre ne possédaient aucune arme, soit disant qu'elles en n'avait pas besoin.

\- Maudite sorcière albinos, pesta Cassidy, comment allons nous faire pour nous défendre à présent hein ?

\- Servons-nous de notre" _puissance cachée_ " ! Rigola sa soeur.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Flora !

\- Bah quoi ! Je ne fais que de répéter ce que cette chère Galadriel nous a balancé ce matin !

\- Tenez ! Aragorn leur balança à chacune une dague. Les filles avaient la bouche grande ouverte avant de le remercier.

Il rigola en leur racontant qu'il les avait volés quand il a sut que la Dame Blanche allait les laisser partir sans arme. Legolas haussa un sourcils. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il avait bien fait de le faire, avoua-t-il.

Tout alla très vite. Tellement vite que Les Filles, ainsi que les autres, s'étaient retrouvés, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, encerclés face aux orc. Instinctivement, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir les hobbits et les jeunes filles se mirent en cercle, dos à dos, face aux monstrueuses bêtes. Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent, Gimli essayait bien tant que mal de rassurer les jeunes hobbits et les demoiselles du regard, le vent était le seul bruit qui parcourait les plaines. Subitement, les créatures de l'ombre fondirent sur eux en un hurlement général et atroce. Les compagnons n'hésitèrent pas, ils se précipitèrent sur les immondes bêtes, bien décidés à les vaincre. L'étendue sauvage du Rohan résonnait désormais de cris et de grognements.

Aragorn était surpris de voir ques les filles se défendaient bien, leurs entraînements avaient finalement porté ses fruits. Elles évitaient avec souplesse les coups puissants et meurtriers des orcs et assenaient coups et blessures, c'était plus facile pour les autres de les tuer. Legolas, toujours à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation, tirait flèche sur flèches dont pratiquement était d'une mortelle précision. Il était drôle de voir que le nain et lui jouissaient d'une certaine compétition à celui qui tuait le plus d'ennemi. Boromir se servait de son épée et avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie des hobbits. Tous combattaient noblement ces hideuses créatures et personne de la communauté n'étaient encore blessées, sauf quelques égratignures pas plus graves que cela.

Aragorn avança vers les orc morts pendant que les autres tuaient ce qui restait tout d'un coup, un orc que le roder pensait mort se jeta sur lui, et, dans la folie d'un dernier souffle, le blessa au visage. Avec un cri de douleur, Aragorn trancha la tête de la bête qui rendit aussitôt l'âme. Alors qu'il pensait que c'était cette fois si terminer un autre Orc se jeta sauvagement sur lui, le projetant à terre. Aragorn luttait contre la bête venant de l'ombre mais celui-ci était plus costaud que les autres, Aragorn se sentait de plus en plus faible, il sentait sa force diminuer, il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à celui-ci, soudain, la créature s'affaissa sur lui, sans vie. Aragorn se dégagea et vit, plantée dans le crâne de la bête, la dague de Cassidy, elle retira la larme avec une certaine grimace, surtout lorsque son fluide métallique gicla sur son visage, puis recula vivement essayant d'enlever avec dégout le sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Il se releva, la cherchant du regard et la vit, toute tremblante.

Elle avait tué, elle venait doter une vie. Aragorn comprenant le sentiment de cette dernière ouvrit légèrement la bouche avança doucement vers elle. Ils s'échangèrent pendant un bref instant un regard puis d'une infinie douceur il lui prit le poignard. Cassidy ouvrit la bouche puis sans cligner des yeux lâcha quelques larmes. Elle tremblait et se laissa aller dans les bras du rôdeur qui lui caressait tendrement le dessus de son crâne. Legolas s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais d'un signe de main Aragorn demanda le silence et de les laisser seuls. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver, ce qu'elle venait de faire état horrible, mais elle le devait. C'était soit l'orc soit lui, elle a fait son choix. Aragorn était très fier d'elle et commençait à croire qu'elle et sa soeur méritaient leur place au sein de la compagnie.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Murmura-t-il à ses oreilles. Il n'est jamais plaisant de tuer, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la première fois, mais dites-vous bien que vous aurez très certainement à le refaire, très prochainement, et ce sentiment de crainte, de dégout, disparaîtra, vous avez ma parole. Je le sais, car j'ai ressenti la même chose que vous, il y a très longtemps.

le souffle chaud caressa avec douceur le coup si fragile de cette dernière qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce contact. Elle se détacha doucement de cetteétreinte le regarda en esquissant un sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand elle vit un filet de sang couleur le long de sa joue droite. Il avait été blessé durant cette bataille puis se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure. répondit Aragorn d'une voix qu'il voulait la rassurée.

\- Laissez-moi vous soigner, souffla-t-elle.

Aragorn recula.

\- Laissez, Legolas sera plus utile dans cette tache. Voyant que ses mots pouvaient prêter a confusion et offenser la jeune femme, il rectifie ses mots, la magie d'un elfe est la médecine la plus rapide et efficace. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, histoire de s'assurer que ses mots étaient suffisants pour ne pas blesser son orgueille puis tourna les talons.

Cassidy hocha doucement la tête.

 **OoO**

Après que legolas est soigné son ami, la communauté quitta les lieux et reprit la route. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, et vu que la nuit n'allait pas tarder de tomber et qu'une auberge se trouvait non loin d'eux, Aragorn décida d'y passer la nuit histoire d'être en sécurité.

\- Il nous reste malheureusement que deux chambres, et je ne peux que vous proposer que du pain fromage et vin pour le diner.

\- Parfait, répondit le roder, nous nous installerons ici cette nuit. Il déposa une grosse bourse bien remplie puis tourna les talons en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Entendu. Bonne soirée à vous.

Aragorn avait conclu que les hobbits et les jeunes femmes allaient dormir dans la chambre du haut, celle qui était, d'après le propriétaire, plus en sécurité et plus spacieusependant que les autres prendront la seconde.

\- Bon, c'est moi qui prends un bain en premier ! Décida Flora une fois que tout le monde est regagné leur chambre.

Les hobbits jetaient des petits regards à droite et àgauche. La chambre n'était certes pas luxieuse mais assez confortable pour y passer la nuit.

\- Désolé Flora, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai encore du sang d'orc sur moi, donc je suis prioritaire !

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans demander l'avi de sa soeur et mit quelque chose derrière la porte et cacha le troue de la serrure pour être sûr qu'un _certain hobbit_ , qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis un moment, ne s'amuse pas à la regarder pendant qu'elle se lave. Après une dure journée àcombattre contre des orcs, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sauter dans le bain, ohh oui un bain bien chaud avec du savon ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée. L'eau allait être marron pensa-t-elle, peut-êtredevra-t-elle envisager d'en prendre deux ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout, elle avait tout son temps, non ?

 _"Cassidy bouge tes fesses tu n'es pas toute seule !"_ Pesta sa soeur.

Quoiqu'elle ait oublié un minuscule detail, elle n'était pas seule dans cette chambre.

Elle enleva ses vêtements avec précipitation puis entra mollement dans l'eau sous un soupire de soulagement . L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, sa texture brûlante se ruilatout le long de son corps, malaxant au passage tous ses muscles endoloris. Une noisette de shampoing à la vanille dans ses cheveux puis une fois entièrement propres _ avec deux bains à la suite elle ne pouvait qu'être propre _ et sèche elle enfila un peignoir rose puis coiffa en douceur ses cheveux tout en chantonnant. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des vêtements propres dans un tirroire, à savoir une longue chemise de nuit blanche avec des sous-vêtements.  
\- Ah bah enfin tu es sorti !

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont sortis prendre l'air, vu que tu étais si lente dans la salle de bain, et tu faisais quoi, ah ouain je sais, tu pensais à Aragorn hein . Coquine !

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel puis alla devant la petite coiffeuse pour se coiffer.

\- Tu es bête. Je ne suis pas après lui.

\- J'espère pour toi, car il est déjà pris.

La plus âgée fronça les sourcils, déposa doucement le peigne.

\- Bien tant mieux pour lui. Et toi, Legolas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler, vu que tu es digne de lui ?

Flora se mit à rougir avant de se mettre dos à sa soeur.

\- Nous avons déjà passé une partie de la nuit ensemble...

\- Quoi ? Tu as ...

\- Non Sisi, je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Nous avons simplement parlé, je lui parlais brièvement de mon monde avant qu'une centaine de fées ne viennent. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, ni même étais aussi proche de lui. Oh Sisi, je l'aime, je crois bien que je suis en train de me transformer en une vraie Mary-Sue là... galère oh misère...

\- Je crois aussi, rigola la plus âgée. Mais je suis sur que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui, ça se voit comment il te regarde.

Les yeux de sa petite soeur se mirent à pétiller de mille ectats puis sauta sur sa soeur qui regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dit ça.

\- Tu en es sûr . Je veux dire, tu ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir hein .

\- Non, va lui parler, dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- Oui ... Demain je le fais, ouais, demain !

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, tu vas prendre un bain, _voir deux_ , afin d'être toute propre, tu vas mettre des vêtements propres et tu vas le voir, ce soir !

Flora perdit toute notion de courage.

\- Au pire, si je me prends un vent bah... Je asse à autre chose !

\- Voilà.

Au moment où sa soeur entra dans la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place aux hobbits.

\- Quoi la salle de bain est encore occupée ? Lança Sam.

\- Eu oui ...

\- Je savais que partager une chambre avec des filles était une très mauvaise idée. Murmura Merry dans les oreilles de Pippin.

\- Moi je suis bien ici ! Protesta ce dernier qui lançait des regards doux sur la petite humaine qui faisait semblant de ne pas les remarquer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Flora quitta la salle de bain et alla rejoindre sa soeur qui décida de discuter àl'extérieur, laissant les hobbits se laver à leur tour. Elles virent au loin Gimli qui était en train de discuter avec Aragorn puis un peu plus loin Legolas qui scrutait son nouvel arc. Cassidy eut un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres puis poussa doucement sa soeur en sa direction.

\- Vas-y, n'est pas peur, il ne va pas te manger, ce n'est pas un orc mais un elfe, plaisanta-t-elle.

Flora gloussa puis avança timidement vers Legolas, le coeur battant à la chamade.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Oui, je sais c'est cruelle de couper a ce moment là héhé.**

 **On oubli pas de me laisser un commentaire histoire de savoir si mon histoire vous plait, si je dois modifier des comportements etc...**

 **Bonne journée !**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Flora avança timidement vers cet elfe qui avait toujours les yeux sur son arc. Elle le trouvait si beau que son coeur en ratât un battement. Un craquement de branche. Soudain, il pivota son regard en sa direction. Elle se mit à hoqueter et ne bougea plus. Cependant, son sourire la rassura mais encore plus quand il l'invita à s'assoir près de lui. Une fois à ses côtés, elle fit semblant d'observer les étoiles pendant que Legolas ragea son arc.

\- Quelle journée... Souffla-t-elle, au bout de plusieurs secondes, voulant briser ce blanc et engager une conversation.

\- En effet, quelle journée. Répondit l'elfe. Votre soeur n'est pas avec vous ?

Flora se pinça la langue. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Elle avait conscience de la beauté de son ainée et en été presque jalouse, mais là, elle voulait qu'il ne soitdes yeux que pour elle.

\- Oui, elle est là, tout comme moi elle prend l'air. Lacha-t-elle de façon un peu brute. Dis-moi L...

\- Je me demandais, coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement. Flora ouvrit doucement la bouche. les yeux de l'elfe brillaient et un grand sourire illuminait son visage.  
Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Sa soeur avait-elle raison ? Finalement serait-ce lui qui allait lui dévoiler sa flamme ? Cela lui rendrait bien service, pensa-t-elle.

\- Oui, Legolas ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix cassée. Elle vit les lèvres de son elfe s'ouvrir doucement puis eutencore une fois envie de l'embrasser.

/

Sur son épaules gauche, Black Flora : _" Embrasse le, il n'attend que ça et toi aussi ! "_

sur son épaule droit, White Flora : Secouant négativement la tête " _Allons allons mon enfant, ne précipite pas les choses, prends ton temps surtout."_

Black Flora : " _N'écoute pas ce cretin mais écoute moi ! Embrasse-le, tout de suite ! "_

 _/_

Flora secoua la tête avant de leur demander , interieurement de partir.

\- Je me demandais si vous savez utiliser un arc ?

Baaaaam. Les yeux si pétillants de la jeune fille devinrent presque blasés.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise, étant donné que j'ai fait du tire à l'arc, quand j'étais encore dans mon monde. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Legolas rigola doucement, il lui passa son arc tout en soufflant de faire attention, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe lequel, que celui-ci était fait avec un bois spécial, le bois le plus résistant et le plus léger que l'on puisse trouver en Terre du Milieux. Il lui donna ensuite une flèche puis croisa les bras afin de voir comment la jeune fille se débrouillait. Flora regardait droit devant elle et visualisait un arbre. Elle para son arc, sa flèche, se concentra sur sa respiration, puis au bout de quelques secondes la flèche a atteint son but. Elle leva la tête fièrement.

\- Je vois que ce que vous dites est vrai, répondit Legolas, stoïque.

Flora rigola puis rendit dit l'arc à son propriétaire qui le rangea soigneusement. Elle alla chercher la flèche qui était plantée dans l'arbre pour la lui rapporter.

\- Gardez là, souffla-t-il en souriant. Flora ouvrit la bouche voulut protester mais l'elfe était plus rapide, garder là en souvenir de votre premier tire en Terre du Milieux.

Il lui donna ensuite son ancien arc. S'en fut trop pour Flora, gênée de la grande générosité de cet elfe elle se mît à rougir.

\- Je ... merci je ne sais pas quoi te... vous dire. Elle venait de le vouvoyer, ce qui étonna ce dernier mais qui lui fit sourire.

\- Il m'a suivi depuis de très nombreuses années, ensemble, nous avons fait de très grandes bataille, il n'a jamais failli, pas une seule fois, il posa son regard topaze dans celui noisette de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de rougir, je vous le confis puisque je sais qu'avec vous il sera en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi tous ces présents, pour moi ?

Elle se maudissait d'avoir agi de la sorte. Au lieu de lui dire merci, la voilà qu'elle dérape en lui posant ce genre de question ...

\- Parce que vous êtes mon amie, et que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

Flora voulut mourir là tout de suite. Amie, elle n'était qu'une amie à ses yeux... ne voulant pas lui montrer le moindre signe de tristesse elle se mît à sourire et hocher la tête.

\- Merci Legolas, j'en prendrai grand soin ! Elle s'inclina puis alla retrouver sa soeur qui les observait de loin.

\- Alors ? Tu lui a dit ? c'était comment ? Raconte moi tout !

\- Il m'a donné sa flèche et son arc. Répondit-elle, sec.

\- Ah... Et son coeur aussi ?

\- Non, il m'a Friendzoné.

Un blanc.

\- Aie.

\- Voilà.

\- Dis toi quand même que tu as son arc, ce n'est pas rien ça !

Flora soupira. Oui elle était heureuse d'avoir un aussi beau cadeau, elle qui a toujours rêvé manier un arc eflique, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la rendre totalement heureuse, elle aimait Legolas depuis trés longtemps.

\- Oui je sais mais bon ... Bon, j'ai faim, allons voir les autres.

 **OoO**

\- Je vois ... quelque chose de grand.

\- Un arbre et encore un arbre. Bon tu n'as pas un autre jeu ?

\- Heu ... Hey et si on chante une chanson . Histoire de faire passer le temps.

\- Flora tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bah quoi, ça va faire quelques heures qu'on a pris la route et je commence à m'ennuyer ... il n'y a pas d'action, où sont les orcs ?

\- Tu es folle.

\- Bon d'accord, on oublie les musiques et les orcs ... Ah et si nous étions tombé dans l'univers d'Angèle tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Angèle le vampire !

\- Ah, rigola Cassidy, bah quoi ?

\- Bah tu te serais tapé qui ? Angèle ?

\- Heu, non il est pris et beaucoup trop dépressif.

\- Wesley ?

\- Espérance de vie un peu courte...

\- Charles ?

\- Pas mon style.

\- Lorne ?

\- Ahah, très drôle.

\- Ouais, je te comprends, Spike ?

\- Ah oui lui il n'est pas mal !

Les hobbits se regardaient tout en essayant de comprendre le charabia qu'elles disaient.

\- Plus je les entends et plus je trouve que leur monde est étrange. Souffla Merry.

\- Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air fascinant ! Répondit Pippin, les yeux brillants.

Ils entendaient les deux soeurs rigoler aux éclats avant de se mettre à sourire. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment uniques, pensaient-ils.

\- Imagine que demain on se réveille dans l'univers de Twilight et que Bella n'existe pas, tu aimerais épouser Edward ?

Cassidy soupira en souriant. Sa soeur était d'humeur à parler de bon matin.

\- Non, ni lui ni Jacob. Trop ennuyeux à mon gout.

\- Et Jasper ?

\- Non et il va très bien avec Alice.

\- Ouais, Alice est juste magnifique, bon qui tu aimes bien dans ce film hein ?

\- Aro ...

\- Ah oui, toi et tes goûts de chiottes.

-Excusez-moi les filles, intervint Merry, on se demandait, Pippin et moi, de quoi parlez-vous depuis tout à l'heure .

Flora leur expliqua tout de façon la plus simple que possible pour être sûr qu'ils suivent et qu'ils comprennentbien. Au bout de quelques heures, une fois le soleil trèshaut dans le ciel Aragorn décida de faire une petite pause. Legolas et Gimli étaient partis chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, pour ce midi et le soir, pendant que les autres se reposaient. Flora détacha avec délicatesse l'arc puis déclara qu'elle aussi voulait rejoindre les chasseurs, histoire de s'entraîner un peu.

Cassidy qui n'aimait pas la chasse, préféra rester en arrière. Elle s'installa un peu plus loin afin de lire tranquillement. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et soupira. Boromir s'installa prés d'elle et l'observa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Il est bien ? Votre livre, reprit-il quand il vit ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Ça va. Ce sont des petites histoires, sur les elfes. Cadeau de Dame Arwen, vu que je lui ai dit que j'adorais la lecture et que cela me manquerait.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire. Les elfes ont toujours fait preuve de grande générosité.

\- J'adore les histoires, vous me lisez un passage ?

Cassidy rigola doucement. Boromir qui avait l'air au premier abord froid hautain, était en fait ... Sociable ?

\- Je ... je ne pense pas qu'elle vous plaira. Mais si vous voulez.

 _"J'étais déjà vieux quand le monde était encore jeune, et il m'appartient donc de narrer les jours anciens, des millénaires de haine, de trahison et de déloyauté. Si j'écris, jeune Druchii, c'est parce que je connais la vérité, je me suis tenu dans les ruines d'Anlec et j'ai étendu mon Sombre Art sur le monde. Je vous décrirai le monde tel qu'il était, car j'ai goûté aux fruits de l'Arbre Noir et par la volonté du Roi Sorcier, mes compagnons sont morts et j'ai traversé les âges. Ainsi, Elfe de haute lignée, je puis vous instruire de votre passé._

 _Même si nous avons fui jusqu'à cette terre, appelée le Nouveau Monde par les usurpateurs humains, ces barbares hirsutes, nous n'avons pas oublié les flèches des tours d'Anlec et les forêts d'arbres gris pâle, car cet endroit n'a pas toujours été notre foyer._

 _Nos véritables terres d'origine s'étendent loin d'ici, au-delà de la Mer du Chaos. Nagarythe fut autrefois le plus grand des royaumes Elfiques. La beauté de ses rivages était célèbre de par le monde et ses habitants étaient les meilleurs guerriers de notre race. Les autres contrées n'étaient que des pâles copies de Nagarythe, insignifiantes en comparaison de la gloire qui était la nôtre. [...]"_

Boromir écoutait la jeune femme, sa voix agréable, douce, elle était faite pour ça, raconter des histoires. Il était presque certain qu'elle chantait aussi bien qu'elle ne parlait. Un sentiment de trop peu l'imprégna quand elle avait fini. Il secoua la tête puis se leva.

\- Mon père est un grand homme, bien qu'il soit changé depuis, il n'est plus le même. Il a toujours su que je deviendrai quelqu'un de grand, que je prendrai sa place un jour. Il attend de moi beaucoup de choses, et cela me fait peur. Peur de le décevoir. S'il pouvait également aimer mon frère de cette façon, ne plus faire de différence entre nous, je serai heureux.

Cassidy referma doucement le livre puis l'écouta. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il se replaca à ses côtés .

\- Si nous nous en sortons vivant de cette quête, viendriez-vous avec moi ?

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Boromir, intervint aussitôt Aragorn, qui était resté là à les écouter, nous devons parler.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et avant de partir il prit doucement la main de la jeune femme puis y glissa discrètement un morceau de papier qu'il a dû trouver quand ils étaient à l'auberge. Cassidy hoqueta doucement puis ne voulant pas regarder savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit elle le ragea dans son soutient gorge car elle n'avait pas de poche.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Aragorn ?

\- Je vous ai entendu, tous les deux. Je suis heureux pour vous, Boromir, souffla ce dernier, mais vous ne devriez pas vous y attacher. Elle et sa soeur ne viennent pas de ce monde.

Boromir rigola doucement.

\- Serait-ce pour cela que vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Non, rigola a son tour Aragorn, je voulais m'assurer que vous allez bien c'est tout.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiètez pour moi, mais je vais bien.

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous tous, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur vous.

Il eu un blanc avant que Boromir ne reprenne la parole.

\- Avez vous déja vu, Aragorn, coupa doucement ce dernier, la tour blanche d'Ectélion, scintillante Comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, sa bannière flottante dans la brise du matin ? Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous, par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argents ?

\- J'ai vu la cité blanche... il y a longtemps...

\- Un jour, nos chemins nous y mèneront, et le garde de la tour pourra clamer très haut : « les seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour ».

Aragorn rigola.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain. Il lui donna un petit coup amical sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, quelque chose inquiéta le rodeur, il plissa des yeux et ...

\- Des URUK ! Hurla ce dernier. Fuyez !

Au même instant Legolas, Gimli et Flora arrivèrent et virent les hobbits sa soeur et les deux autres courir, mais ils ne couraient tous pas assez vite et ils furent bientôt encerclés Merry Pippin et Cassidy dégainèrent leurs poignards, Flora rejoignit sa soeur puis para son arc. Frodon qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à cause de l'anneau ne pouvait pas se battre, Sam resta à ses côtés, pour le protéger. Il ne s pas de créature robuste et imposante comme les orcs, mais étant donnée qu'ils étaient plus petits, ils étaient plus agiles, plus durs à tuer et à voir.

Soudain, alors que les hobbits pensaient que tout espoir était perdu, Boromir arriva et se mit à se battre et à les défendre. les filles se défendaient assez bien , Legolas, toujours avec classe et précision arriva à en tuer et était toujours en compétition avec Gimli. Boromir se battait contre une horde d'Uruk. Il ne vit pas une de ces flèches mortelles se diriger en sa direction. Cassidy, qui avait l'oeil partout la vit et pour sauver son ami elle bondit droit vers lui afin de le pousser. Il la remercia du regard puis continua son combat. La jeune femme fit de même puis soudain quelque chose de froid traversa son corps la faisant hoqueter de douleur. Un Uruk lui avait tiré dessus, pendant quelques secondes elle le toisa puis s'écroula violemment au sol.  
Boromir qui avait vu la scène était horrifié et tua celui qui l'avait blessé cependant, lui aussi reçut une flèche au niveau de l'estomac, il regarda une dernière fois Cassidy qui était allongé par terre, grimaçant de douleur puis cefut le trou noir pour lui . Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn qui avaient fini de tuer les Uruk de leur côté, arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Aragorn se jeta avec peur prés de la jeune femme blessée. Flora en voyant sa soeur en train de hurler de douleur s'évanouir dans les bras de Legolas.

\- Cassidy... S'inquiéta Aragorn.

\- Je ... je vais mourire, lança-t-elle en lâchant quelques larmes de désespoir quand elle vit le sang couler le long de sa chemise blanche.

\- Non, souffla Aragorn en lui caressant tendrement le visage, vous n'allez pas mourire, calmez-vous, essayez de vous détendre.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordait de douleur et elle avait du mal à respirer. La flèche était ressortie de l'autre côté, dans le dos. Aragorn fit une grimace, il avait mal pour elle et voulu faire quelque chose, mais elle était trop tétanisée et perdait trop de sang, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Aragorn intervint Legolas, il faut lui retirer la flèche, sinon elle ne va pas survivre. Il déposa délicatement Flora à terre puis avança vers son ami qui était dans tous ses états. Gimli pria Durin pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Cassidy qui avait entendu était encore plus tétanisée àl'idée d'avoir encore plus mal, Aragorn lui souffla que tout se passera bien que la douleur partirait aussi vite que les flèches quitterait son corps, mais elle ne le croyait pas, elle savait qu'il disait cela pour la rassurer. Aragorn demanda à Legolas de le faire, vu qu'il était plus doux que lui, pendant qu'il lui prenait la main, murant toujours des mots qui se voulaient être rassurant. Gimli ne disait rien, mais il regardait cette jeune femme avec pitié.  
L'elfe hocha la tête s'agenouilla vers elle. Il posa un furtif regard vers Aragorn qui lui fit un signe de le faire, puis d'un coup il cassa la flèche avant de la retirer du corps de la jeune femme en panique. Elle s'était évanouie sous la douleur. Aragorn lâcha sa main puis caressa son visage pendant que l'elfe examinait sa blessure.

\- Incroyable. Avait-il prononcé en elfique. Il n'y a plus rien.

\- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda Gimli, qui sont-elles ? Rectifia-t-il en posant un bref regard sur la seconde toujours évanouie.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir, murmura Aragorn en elfique.

 **A suivre ...**

l'histoire en italique ne vient pas de moi. **/Histoire_des_Elfes_Noir** **s** voici la source :)

Bonne journée :)


	13. Chapter 13

Papillion **: Waaaaw, merci pour cette longue review, je suis tellement contente de me connecter et de voir une revieux de ta part Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise toujours autant, je me donne beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire. Pour ce qui est de Frodon, un OC est prévu tkt pas ;) mais elle apparaitra tout à la fin :/ Pour Cassidy, je ne dis rien justement ça sera la surprise ^^ j'ai bien plus de facilité avec Cassidy que Flora, car je m'y retouve dans ce personnage, mais Flora reste un personnage important !**

Guest **: Merciiiiii et ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que c'est que le boulot hihi, j'espere que la reprise n'est pas trop dur ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, j'utilise même un site pour les retirer, mais bon je sais qu'il doit en rester encore ... je suis désolé :s**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, il sera plus " calme ", mais il est trés important pour la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Les paupières de Cassidy bougèrent puis s'ouvrirent lentement. Un mal de tête la faisait gémir de douleur. Elle constata qu'elle ne se trouvait plus par terre, une fleche dans la côte gauche se tordant de douleur, mais dans une grotte, une immense grotte. Tout doucement elle se leva. Soudain une lumière doré, presque aveuglante jaillit sous ses yeux. La jeune femme pouvait voir avec stupefaxion qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte remplit d'or et de pierres précieuses, il y en avait tellement qu'elle pouvait en faire une dizaine de montagne. Elle appela sa soeur, et les autres membres de la communauté, mais personne ne semblait être là. Elle était seule pourtant elle sentait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Complètement désorientée, elle tomba sur ses genoux, plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, secoua la tête tout en se disant qu'elle était en train de rêver, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ici, qu'elle était sans doute dans les comas à cause de la blessure mortelle qu'elle a subie, qu'en ce moment même les autres étaient en train de s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle devait se réveiller là maintenant !

 _" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! "_

Tonna une voix glaciale, une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Tout doucement elle sortit de ses songes, puis ôta ses mains de son visage, releva la tête puis chercha à qui appartenait cette voix autoritaire.

 _" Il ne me semble avoir dis, pas de repos avant de l'avoir retrouvé ! "_

Reprit la voix de plus elle, la faisant cette fois-ci sursauter.

Elle ne voyait pas la personne qui était en train de lui parler, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était deux topazes qui semblaient vouloir percer son âme. Cassidy n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi intenses et un regard aussi froid que celui-ci. Les topazes disparurent soudainement, remplacées par l'obscurité. Cassidy était complètement perdu, elle devait à tout prix quitter cette grotte, mais avant cela, elle prit une gross poignet d'or pour les cacher sous sa brassière, elle pensait qu'elle en aurait probablement besoin pour acheter des choses, nourritures, armes, un cheval ...

Mais alors qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire trois pas elle sentit une autre présence, cette fois-ci une présence maléfique. Soudain, un crépitement sinistre se faisait entendre, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait voir dans le noir quelque chose de gros, de couleur jaune et ... C'était un œil, un oeil apparu puis deux. La peur lui sera le ventre, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un dragon, une bête terrifiante dont les flammes sortaient de ses énormes narines, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes qui commençait à fuser des nuages de fumée noire lui masqua la vue et soudaine, elle sentit une force invisible la pousser en arrière, elle vit la grotte s'effondrer devant elle et se mît à hurler, seulement aucun son né sorti de sa bouche. Elle fut soudainement propulsée en arrière puis…

\- Cassidy !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et cette fois si, elle vit sa soeur qui se tenait devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh soeurette, tu es vivante, j'avais tellement peur pour toi tellement !

Cette dernière qui était encore sous le choc essayait de reprendre un souffle normal. Elle était en sueur et roula ses yeux de partout. Rassurer de ne plus se trouver dans cette grotte face à un immonde dragon, elle soupira de bonheur puis rigola tout en disant " _plus de personne étrange, plus de dragons youpiiiie "_

Tous la regardèrent sans comprendre. Une main se tendit devant elle, Legolas l'aida à se lever puis une fois debout, Aragorn qui était loin d'eux ordonna de partir.

\- Où sont Merry, Pippin Frodon et Sam ? Et Boromir ? Ou est-il ? Paniqua-t-elle tout en suivant les autres qui couraient.

Sa soeur lui raconta tout. Merry et Pippin capturés par des Uruk et Frodon qui en a profité pour prendre la fuite avec Sam. Elle n'a pas voulu aborder le sujet à propos de Boromir, étant donné qu'il n'a pas survécu de la blessure et elle savait que cela allait rendre sa soeur triste. Seulement, Cassidy voyant qu'il n'était plus parmi eux, se doutait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Elle essaya de rester forte afin de ne pas pleurer.

\- Dépêchez-vous les filles, ne trainez pas ! Lança Legolas qui avait trouvé des traces d'Uruk, Merry et Pippin ne devraient plus être bien loin.

À ses mots, Cassidy, s'écroula intérieurement, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle venait de se prendre de plein fouer une flèche d'Uruk, vivre un rêve étrange qui lui a étrangement pompé son énergie, puis la voilà qu'elle devait se mettre aussitôt à courir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser qu'a elle, que les deux hobbits courraient un grave danger, mais sa blessure lui faisait encore mal. Elle plaqua une main sur sa côte endolorie puis faisait tout pour masquer sa douleur en souriant et en se concentrant sur les autres. Elle réussit à rattraper Gimli puis se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Pfff, les longues distances m'épuisent, nous les nains sommes faits pour emprunter des chemins plus cours, comme les mines !

Le reste de la communauté sont finalement arrivés, au bout de quelques heures de course , sur une colline rocailleuse.

\- Le Rohan, déclara Aragorn, pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'oeuvre ici, une force maléfique donnes des ailes a ses créatures et se dresse contre nous !

L'astre lunaire remplaça alors le soleil. La communauté décida qu'il serait plus sage de camper ici, pour quelques heures. Flora qui avait fait un feu, resta prés de Legolas et discutait de tout en de rien, l'elfe rigolait quelquefois quand elle lui racontait des blagues. Cassidy quant à elle alla se placer un peu plus loin afin de pouvoir examiner sa blessure qui la faisait tellement souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres se soucient d'elle, déjà qu'elles les avaient suffisamment retardé à cause de l'incident avec l'Uruk, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait prendre aun peu ses distances.

Il n'y avait rien, juste un bleu, mais rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle souffrait. Elle remit en place son haut puis remarqua que sa brasière la gêné, que depuis quelques heures elle la semblait plus lourde, elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur, espérant que sa poitrine est un peu grossie, entre-temps __ sait-on_ _jamais_ _ puis hoqueta aussitôt de surprise. Sa main était rempli d'or et quelques petites pierres précieuses. Sa bouche était toujours grande ouverte. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Comment pouvait-elle rêver d'avoir pris une gross poignet d'or, de placer son butin sous sa brasière et qu'a son reveil elle...

\- Non, trancha-t-elle, c'est impossible, mais ... Non, je suis encore en train de rêver !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Intervint une voix, une voix douce et amusé.

Elle se retourna en sursautant. Aragorn a quelques mètres d'elle, fumant une pipe, les yeux plongés sur le paysage. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, la lune était brillante, répandant ses rayons argentés sur le paysage givré. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes et d'un vent frai dont son souffle cavalait tout le long de la plaine. Du haut de la merveilleuse voûte, l'onde du ciel éclairait merveilleusement bien cet endroit, ce qui permettait de repérer plus facilement les ennemis pouvant faire face.  
Aragorn pivota doucement la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse alors qu'il lui avait posé une question et attendait une réponse. Il se mit à sourire.

\- Cela vous prend souvent, l'envie de parler toute seule? Reprit-il, d'un air ironique.

Gêné elle se mit à rigoler de nervosité puis hocha la tête. Il se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cassidy ouvrit doucement la bouche. Ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleu magnifique, une couleur qui lui donna envie de s'y noyer. Elle repensa à son drôle de rêve et notamment aux topazes que ses yeux ont croisés. La couleur est identique, cependant, elle avait le souvenir que dans son rêve, ils étaient bien plus froids, plus tranchant, une couleur identique, mais un regard qui se révélait totalement different.

Peut-être, avait-elle rêvé du futur ? Que bientôt ils se trouveront tous dans une grotte remplis d'or ? Un sentiment de peur l'empara, si cela est vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'ils devront tous combattre ... _Un dragon ?!_

Horrifier elle recula. Voyant son inquiétude, le sourire d'Aragorn s'effaça.

\- Excusez-moi ! Lança-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux et retrouver sa soeur qui rigolait toujours avec Legolas _ _rigolais, draguait oui_ _ Aragorn fronça les sourcils, trouvant son attitude étrange puis alla les rejoindre une fois qu'il est fini de fumer.

\- Ah ! Cassidy, comme vous m'avez manqué ! S'exclama Gimli qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être au côté d'un elfe qui ne faisait que de rire à des blagues stupides. Mais voyant que cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur a discuter, il ronchonna puis décida de fumer plus loin, histoire de trouver une peu de solitude et de tranquillité.

\- Flora, coupa sa soeur.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel puis au bout de quelques demandes, elle se leva souffla à son elfe qu'elle revient dans pas longtemps puis alla rejoindre sa soeur un peu plus loin.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'interrompre ainsi.

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit de sa brasière un rubis qui ne faisait pas plus d'un cm. Flora ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis, mais je vais quand même te répondre.

Elle lui raconta absolument tout. Flora entre-temps n'avait pas fermé la bouche, complètement ahurie, elle recula.

\- Ce que tu as vu ... ton rêve c'est ... Elle secoua la tête, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle pensait mais préféra ne rien dire, histoire de ne pas effrayer sa grande soeur. Tu n'as rien à craindre, dans le film, il n'a jamais été question de dragon ni d'or. Après ce qui explique cet or, sous ta brasière, je pense que... On demandera aux elfes quand on les verra plus tard.

Cassidy haussa un sourcil. Elle était certaine que sa soeur lui cachait quelque chose.

 _-_ Allez viens, il fait froid ici, retournons prés du feu, Legolas te donnera un Lambas, tu dois avoir faim.

\- Vas-y, Flora, j'ai encore une dernière chose à faire.

Flora haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'allait faire sa soeur, mais ayant trop froid elle décida de la laisser seule, de retourner prés du feu. Cassidy avança vers le précipice, un vent glacial cavalait tout le long de la plaine, fouettant au passage son visage. Tout doucement elle plongea une main sous sa brasière, mais au lieu d'y sortir une piéce en or ou une pierre précieuse, ce fut un simple bout de papier.

 _"Si nous nous en sortons vivant de cette quête, viendriez-vous avec moi ?"_

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la bouche, un douloureux souvenir lui apparu, soudainement. Elle pouvait l'entendre, voir ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens et ses cheveux blonds roux voulaient doucement.

 _\- "Boromir,"_

intervint aussitôt la voix d'Aragorn _._

Elle le vit hocher la tête et avant de partir _il prit doucement la main de la jeune femme puis y glissa discrètement un morceau de papier._

Ses doigts, ses lèvres se mirent a trembler une fois qu'elle quitta ce souvenir.

Elle depila le morceau de papier et se mit a pleurer en silence.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Bonne journée, soirée !**

 **On pense à la review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde, oui je sais, je publie trés vite, c'est bien parce que je suis en vacance donc j'ai bcp plus de temps pour écrire ^^**

 **Je voulez-vous anoncer que cette fiction a dépassée les 2000 lecteurs ! Je suis tellement contente qu'il est autant de personne qui la lise alors qu'on est encore qu'au début :D J'espere que j'aurais de nouvelles reviews, même si je suis trés contente de mes fidels lecteurs ;)**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas extraordinaire, comme le précédent il est calme, avec quelques passages que j'espère vous feront rire ^^**

 **Bon voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 _" Ce fut Ænarion le Défenseur, premier Roi Phénix, Seigneur de Nagarythe, qui mena dans un très lointain passé la grande guerre contre les adorateurs des Quatre Puissances. Il convola avec Dame Morathi et ils enfantèrent Malékith, le plus grand de tous les Elfes qui aient jamais vécu._

 _Ænarion combattit et nous, gens de Nagarythe, étions à ses côtés. Nous sortîmes victorieux de la Première Guerre Contre le Chaos, et tout Ulthuan était notre débiteur._

 _Ænarion tomba à la bataille et son fils Malékith voulut reprendre le sceptre d'Ulthuan, car tel était son bon droit de fils de Roi, né pour régner, et seul Elfe pouvant légitimement prétendre au trône. Mais des seigneurs jaloux, Princes de royaumes inférieurs, firent tout leur possible pour s'opposer au noble Malékith. Plutôt que d'engager une guerre civile, celui-ci, dans son infinie sagesse, leur proposa un vote. Ces chiens ingrats lui refusèrent leurs voix et choisirent l'un des leurs pour une tâche qui excédait ses capacités. Malgré cet outrage insultant au peuple de Nagatythe, Malékith fut le premier à reconnaître l'autorité de cet Elfe inférieur, Bel-Shanaar l'Explorateur, plus connu dans nos légendes sous le sobriquet de_ "Roi-Camelot". "

Cassidy referma tout doucement le livre, qu'elle tenait toujours dans une main, puis le rangea dans sa sacoche que les elfes lui avaient gentiment offert. Elle leva les yeux vers le paysage grisé, reprit le morceau de papier que Boromir lui avait laissé avant de mourir puis le jeta dans le vide. Celui-ci s'envola tout doucement puis disparu dans l'obscurité. Cassidy soupira de tristesse.

Flora et Legolas avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à rire et à parler, la jeune adolescente et lui s'entendaient à merveille, tellement bien que Gimli a fini par conclure qu'elle devait avoir un côté elfe caché en elle. Cassidy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'installa prés de Gimli et essaya de se rechauffer au près du feu. Aragorn remarqua que son visage était humide et en déduit qu'elle avait pleuré. Il fronça les sourcils, mais préférait faire comme-ci qu'il n'avait rien vu.

\- Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, nous partons avant l'aube. Intervint Aragorn avant de se lever. Il été tard et elles avaient besoin de dormir.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Répondit brusquement Flora.

\- Non, je suis de garde cette nuit. Et je ne suis pas fatigué.

Flora hocha doucement la tête, Legolas se leva et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami, mais Flora lui attrapa doucement le bras. L'elfe baissa les yeux.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Legolas eut un léger mouvement de recul, il s'attendait àtout, mais pas a cela.

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai peur des orcs, des Uruk et des loups ! Supplia-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu. Cassidy, sachant que sa soeur jouait la comédie, leva les yeux au ciel. Par contre l'elfe semblait la croire et eu pitié. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange puis hocha doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette gamine dans un état de panique.

Heureuse elle tappa discrètement dans ses mains sans qu'il vît puis fit une petite place pour accueillir son elfe, puis une fois tous deux installé, elle se colla à lui, passant un bras autour de lui. Legolas avait le coeur qui battait vite, jamais de sa vie il n'a été aussi prés d'une femme, ni même dormi avec. Il gloussa puis essaya de trouver le sommeil. Flora avait un sourire de victoire gravé sur ses lèvres, sa soeur lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil avant d'aller à son tour se coucher.

Gimli dormait déjà depuis longtemps, même qu'il ronflait déjà . Elle se coucha, tête tournée vers Aragorn qui fumait, dos tourné, regardant l'horizon. Elle soupira, d'après sa soeur, il était déjà pris, elle se demandait comment était sa compagne, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devait être magnifique, et aussi extraordinaire. D'après ce que sa soeur lui a dit-il finira roi, peut-être est-il promis à une princesse ? Elle eut un petit sourire triste sur son visage puis secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, elle ferma aux bouts de plusieurs minutes, les yeux.

 **oOo**

Flora ouvrit un oeil. Le soleil se levait et avait décidé de poser ses rayons brulant sur son visage, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir. Puis elle remarqua que Legolas n'était à ses côtés puis soupira . Elle aperçut sa soeur en train de ranger les affaires.

\- Allez! Debout ! Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel ! Lança Cassidy.

Legolas lui tendit une main.

\- Oh mais ... je suis épuisée moi ! Justes deux minutes! supplia-t-elle.

Aragorn qui voyait bien que personne n'arrivait à la réveiller, lui ôta sa couverture tout en lui rappelant que Merry et Pippin avaient besoin d'eux. Elle ronchonna puis se leva. Legolas lui adressa un petit regard qui voulait dire " désolé " puis alla rejoindre Aragorn.

\- Quelle idée aussi de faire des galipettes toutes la nuit hein ! Rigola discrètement sa soeur.  
Flora devint toute rouge.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait ! Évite de dire des bêtises de ce genre !

Cassidy rigola de plus belle. Elle voulut taquiner de nouveau sa soeur qui était de très mauvaise humeur, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Aragorn ordonna d'aller se cacher derrière un rocher. Des centaines de cavaliers apparurent. Quand Aragorn signala leur position, Cassidy ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était peut-être de nouveaux ennemis!

\- Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? hurla t il

Les cavaliers firent demi tour et bientôt, ils encerclèrent les cinq compagnons. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'adressa au petit groupe.

\- Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain et ... deux femmes dans le Riddermark ?

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gimli s'enerva.

\- Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerai le mien!

\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Glóin. Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. Et voici Cassidy et Flora, mes ... jeunes soeurs. Flora manqua de rire face a cette annonce. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi.

\- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens, répondit le cavalier en enlevant son casque. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et à revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres, continua le capitaine. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Il les regarda alors d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Bannis avez-vous dit ? Rétorqua Cassidy, voilà ce qui est étrange, si ça se trouve c'est vous qui avez empoisonné ce roi !

Gimli eut un petit sourire aux lèvres suivit de Legolas, quant a Aragorn il passa une main sur son visage puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est Eomer, le neveu du Roi Théoden. Il n'est en rien coupable de cette tragédie !

Flora eclata de rire, tous la toisèrent en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il faudrait apprendre les bonnes manières à votre soeur, Aragorn, sinon, je doute quelle puisse trouver un jours un mari. Ajouta Eomer.

\- Quoi ?! Coupa Cassidy outré. Sa soeur a ses côtés siffla, il n'aurait jamais dû dire lui une chose pareille, connaissant sa soeur, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Sachez monsieur que de ce côté-là je n'ai aucun problème, allez donc faire un petit séjour dans mon monde, je vous présenterai bien des hommes qui vous diront à quel point je peux être séduisante et me comporte comme une lionne au lit au point même de les rendre totalement accros !

Flora ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle a fait fort, trouva-t-elle. Cassidy leva fièrement la tête puis éclata de rire.

Ce fut au tour de Gimli de rire aux éclats. Legolas se retenait bien tant que mal, quant à Aragorn, choqué, il passa une énième fois sa main sur son visage, il n'a jamais connu une telle honte depuis des années. On pouvait entendre des " _hum hum_! " gênés ou alors des " _haaaww_ ... " envieux Après que la vague d'euphorie est passé, le sérieux revient au galop.

\- Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis. Lança Legolas.

\- Les Uruks ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit. Annonça Eomer.

\- Mais il y avait des hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits ? demanda Gimli, affolé.

\- Ils seraient petits. Des enfants à vos yeux ! décrivit Aragorn qui avait toujours un regard noir vers Cassidy.

Eomer s'en voulut de leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants. Il les informa qu'ils avaient empilé les carcasses et les avaient brûlées. Il leur donna un cheval chacun, et ordonna à ses cavaliers d'aller vers le nord. Rapidement, ils se mirent en selle, Flora était heureuse d'avoir finalement un cheval bien à elle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le tas de carcasse qui fumait encore. Les filles grimaçaient aussi bien pour l'odeur, mais à la vue des cadavres. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

\- Pouah, quelle odeur ! Gimli tu aurais pu te retenir ! Rigola à moitié Flora. Hey c'est drôle il te ressemble Cassidy ! Reprit-elle en lui montrant une tête d'Uruk.

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait peur de découvrir le corps sans vie des deux hobbits dans le tas de cadavres.

\- Les filles ! Tonna Aragorn, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas mort, lança Flora en soupirant, elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne voulant cependant pas paraître trop bizarre, elle leur annonça la possibilité qu'ils ont emprunté la forêt de Fangorn.

\- Fangorn ? répéta Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ? Cette forêt est maudite. On raconte que les arbres se parlent entre eux et même, peuvent se mouvoir de leur propre volonté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher Merry et Pippin ?! Lança Cassidy.

Aragorn et Legolas avançaient en premier en direction de la forêt suivit des autres. Cette forêt était sombre, et calme, beaucoup trop calme, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux forêts habituelles. Pas le chant d'un oiseau, pas une seule brise de vent. Rien. Un calme qui devenait effrayant. Legolas étant habitué des forêts était le seul de ne pas ressentir un sentiment de peur, cependant il n'aimait pas du tout son état.

\- Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux. Souffla Legolas.

\- Ah parce que arbres parlent maintenant ?Et que disent-ils ? Chantez-moi une chanson s'il vous plait, pour que mes branches retrouvent toute leur splendeur ? Pouffa de rire Cassidy.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel. Gimli rigola doucement, il adorait cette petite.

\- Le magicien blanc approche, je le sens, il ne faut surtout pas le laissait parler, sous risque d'un mauvais sort ! Hurla Legolas.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?! S'emporta Cassidy.

\- Ils croient que Sarouman est tout prés alors que ce n'est que ...

Ils furent soudain éblouis par une lumière blanchâtre. L'on ne distinguait toujours pas le visage du magicien blanc, auréolé d'une lumière qui brulait les yeux.

\- Comme les deux hobbits que vous recherchez, vous allez faire une rencontre a laquelle vous ne vous attendez pas. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?

Aragorn et Gimli froncèrent les sourcils. Cette voix, cette voix leurs était familière... Le magicien sortit de la lumière et tous crurent rêver.

\- Gandalf?

\- Cela ne se peut! Vous êtes tombé! Lança Aragorn ne sachant plus trop si il devait avoir peur ou sourire.

Toute la communauté avait vu le magicien gris tomber dans le même gouffre que le Balrog. Il avança doucement vers eux puis enfonça son bâton au sol.

\- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Cassidy, trop heureuse de le savoir en vie, se jetta dans ses bras.

\- Gandalf ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez ici !

\- Moi aussi ma petite je suis très heureux de vous revoir, de vous revoir tous, rectifia-t-il en posa un regard enjoué vers les autres.

Ce fut au tour des autres d'enlacer le magicien gris.

\- Merry et Pippin se portent bien. Affirma Gandalf

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Legolas avec un petit sourire.

\- Il se trouve qu'ils ne sont pas seuls en ce moment. Ils sont en compagnie d'un vielle ami qui prend soin d'eux. Il avança ensuite vers les jeunes filles puis fronça les sourcils. Quant à vous deux, nous aurons à discuter, quand le moment sera venue.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Prochain chapitre : Action, humour + une surprise ;)**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire, et on se dit, a la prochaine fois !**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci a **sakurayano** pour son favori et son Follow :D

Bonne lecture a vous avec ce gros gros gros chapitre hihi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Au bout de quelques heures, Aragorn stoppa sa course, exaspéré, par cette gamine qui ne cessait de se plaindre.

\- Mais j'ai une crampe ! Je demande justes deux petites minutes de pause, ce n'est pas la mort quand même ! S'exclama Cassidy.

Sa soeur rigolait avec Gimli, au moins lui pouvait tout à fait la comprendre.

\- Très bien, fit Aragorn, on fait une pause...

Cassidy heureuse qu'il est enfin compris qu'elle en avait besoin, descendit de son cheval, mais ayant les jambes àmoitié endormit elle glissa sur sa selle puis dit bonjours à la boue. Une vague de rire se faisait entendre. Aragorn plaqua sa main sur son visage. _Cette fille allait le rendre fou_.

\- Tiens, tu as changé de masque ? Ça te va très bien, tu es magnifique ! Très efficace ! Pouffa Flora. Legolas pivota sa tête en sa direction avant de la secouer en souriant. " _Bah quoi ?_ " rigola une énième fois la plus jeune.

Cassidy, rouge de honte, retourna sur son cheval, tout en évitant les regards moqueurs des autres.

\- C'est bon, on peut repartir ! Lâcha-t-elle en tenant fermenant les rênes.

Ils reprirent alors la route puis bientôt, Edoras pouvait àprésent se voir . La capitale du Rohan était entourée d'un mur protecteur, puis des habitations. À son sommet, se dressait Meduseld, le château d'or du seigneur du Rohan. C'était une vue magnifique, mais en quelque peu effrayante.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, voici Edoras, mes amis ! Lança Gandalf.

Tandis que tous admiraient la cité, Gandalf, qui avait enfilé une vielle cape grise sur ses habits blancs étincelants, donna ses derniers conseils.

\- Sachez que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Les filles, rendez-nous ce petit service, éviter de parler sans avoir tourné sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche. Cela nous éviterait des ennuis.

Aragorn ne manqua pas de sourire. Pour une fois que le magicien pensait la même chose que lui.

Offensé, Cassidy s'apprêtait à répondre mais Aragorn la fusilla du regard, elle retint alors ses mots. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au château. Sur leur passage, les gens semblaient peu joyeux à la visite de visiteurs. C'était à peine s'ils les regardaient.

\- Je rêve où ils font tous la gueule ? S'exclama Cassidy.

\- Hahah, rigola Flora, toi alors, ça ne te fait pas penser à un film par hasard ?

Cassidy haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Le temps nuageux, les hommes qui font la tronche... Toujours rien ?

\- Non, je viens de te dire !

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rah, tu es nulle, cherche ! Chaque fois que je regarde ce passage, je pense à un film en particulier.

Les autres qui entendaient n'essayaient même plus de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient . Ils commençaient à s'habituer de leurs humeurs étranges . Sans doute faisaient-elles encore allusion à leur ancien monde. Arrivés devant la porte, un écuyer les interpella.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison grise, lança-t-il. Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.

\- HAHAH ! Son rire fit sursauter la plupart des personnes autour d'elle, attendez, mais il s'appelle vraiment comme ça ? S'exclama Cassidy, toujours plié de rire.

Sa soeur pouffa de rire puit alla la rejoindre, trouvant sa compagnie bien plus drôle, agréable.

\- Ahaha, je sais à quoi ça te fait penser, Grima, les Contes de Grim ?

\- Oui, ou alors Grimace, Grimoire, ou alors Gremlins !

Toutes les deux étaient parties dans un fou rire. Pauvre écuyer dont le nom de son " maitre " avait servi à faire rire ses deux jeunes femmes totalement déjantées.

\- Complètement folles... souffla Legolas, exaspéré. Gimli par contre adorait vraiment ces petites.

Gandalf leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de faire signe à ses amis de se désarmer.

\- Pas si vite, fit le garde, votre bâton.

\- Allez-vous priver un vieillard de son bâton ? Répondit ce dernier. Le garde plissa des yeux puis avait finalement accepté, après tout, comme il le dit, ce n'est qu'un vieillard, il avança ensuite en direction des filles.

\- Vos armes.

Flora donna à contre coeur son arc. Puis il glissa son regard vers la plus âgée.

\- Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi.

Le garde soupira.

\- J'ai dit, donnez-moi vos armes.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien sur moi, elle enleva sa veste, dévoila son haut qui lui moulait pas mal la poitrine puis avança vers lui. Fouillez-moi, si vous ne me croyez pas. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Elle pouvait sentir les regards exaspérés d'Aragorn puis rigola interieurement. Le garde était devenu tout rouge puis renonça à la fouiller. Tous avançaient doucement dans la salle, Cassidy n'eut pas le temps de remettre sa veste qu'Aragorn lui avait saisi un bras.

\- À quoi jouez-vous au juste ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Il se calma un peu. Aurez-vous toléré que l'ont vous ... Fouille ? Cassidy ouvrit doucement la bouche puis rigola doucement. Arrêter cela !

\- Aragorn, soupira la jeune femme, elle baissa les yeux puis lui montra avec fierté son poignard dissimulé dans sa botte. Aragorn ouvrit lui aussi sa bouche secoua la tête puis sourit. Décidément, cette petite était futée. Êtes-vous content ?

Il la toisa encore quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les autres. Fière elle leva la tête puis le suivit, toujours en rigolant.

 **oOo**

Le roi du Rohan était en fait une sorte de zombie. Son regard, vide, comme ci que son âme avait quitté son corps, on aurait dit qu'il avait l'âge du temps des dinosaures ! Cassidy était décut, elle qui s'attendait de voir un roi, un véritable roi, et non une momie sur patte.

À ses côtés, un homme en noir, extrêmement pâle qui chuchotait à l'oreille du Roi.

\- Je ne savais pas que les vampires aussi existaient en Terre du Milieux ! Reprit Cassidy.

\- Allez-vous vous taire ?! Chuchotta durement Aragorn.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ...

\- Taisez-vous à la fin, rappelez-vous ce que Gandalf a dit, cela nous évitera bien des ennuis, _et d'écouter des sottises à longueur de journée._

L'homme à ses côtés, était tel qu'un cafard qui se servait du roi pour parvenir à ses fins. Gandalf plissa des yeux. Un sourire immonde se dessina sur le visage de cet homme aux visages aussi pâles que la mort et aux cheveux gras et plats.

\- En effet il ressemble vachement à un Gremlins ! Tu ne trouves pas Flora ?

\- Si rigola sa soeur, surtout celui qui a la mèche blanche !

Aragorn, voyant que la patience du magicien gris diminuait prit le bras de Cassidy et Legolas fit de même avec Flora.

\- Maintenant, taisez-vous pour de bon ! Lança Aragorn. Cassidy vit que Legolas disait la même chose à sa soeur puis soupira.

\- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden, commença finalement Gandalf, une fois les filles calmées.

\- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ? répondit Théoden, après que cet homme lui est soufflé quelque chose aux oreilles.

L'homme aux cheveux gras chuchotta une nouvelle fois dans les oreilles du roi. Gandalf avança vers eux, le visage grave.

\- Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, il brandit son bâton sous son nez. À sa vue, Grima devint rouge de colère. Des gardes tentèrent d'immobiliser Gandalf, qui avançait vers le roi. Ils furent arrêtés par Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Même sans arc ou sans épée, ils se battaient sans problème. Les filles défendaient aussi Gandalf. Cassidy sortit son poignard de sa botte ce qui fit sourire Aragorn puis les menaça de s'en servir s'il arrivait quelque chose àses amis. Tous avaient eu un mouvement de recul, sachant que cette femme n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Fière d'elle elle se tourna vers Aragorn, qui avait un oeil sur elle, puis lui adressa un sourire.

Cassidy était une jeune femme hors du commun. Maladroite et impulsive, certes mais très attachante. Sans elle, ont sans nuirai ! Pensa-t-il.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Lança aussitôt Gandalf lorsqu'il était suffisamment prés du roi. Je vous libère de l'envoûtement.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. Un rire lugubre.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris, répondit Théoden.

Ce n'était plus Théoden qui parlait mais Saroumane. Gandalf laissa tomber sa cape et ses vêtements blancs apparurent, contrastant avec le teint grisâtre du Roi. Celui-ci eut un regard apeuré. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, pas même une mouche volée. Le coeur de chacun battait a la chamade, tous attendaient avec impatience ce qui allait se passer.

\- Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. Continua Gandalf, de sa voix grave et raisonnante.

Une magnifique jeune femme blonde apparut et tenta de se jeter sur son oncle, pour le protéger. Aragorn l'en empêcha et la garda prés de lui. Cassidy la regarda d'un mauvais oeil . Mais cette dernière ne lui prêta aucune attention, bien trop effrayée par le spectacle devant ses yeux.

\- Elle s'appelle Eowyn, souffla Flora aux oreilles de sa soeur, elle va tomber amoureuse de lui.

\- Et lui ?

Flora haussa les épaules en souriant " _je ne te dirais rien haha_ "

\- Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! Menaça Saroumane.

\- Je n'aime pas sa tête. Souffla Cassidy, qui faisait allusion a Eowyn.

Gandalf savait que Saroumane essayait de lui faire peur, mais cela ne marcha pas, Gandalf savait à quoi s'attendre de lui, il n'écoutait en rien ses menaces et continuait à délivrer Théoden de l'emprise maléfique de ce démon.

\- Partez!

Puis, l'enchantement avait fonctionné. Le visage et le corps du roi Théoden rajeunissaient à vue d'oeil. Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le pouvoir maléfique le quittait. Eowyn se jeta sur son oncle, pleurant de bonheur lorsque ce dernier la reconnut. Son père était enfin de retour depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Toute la Cour du Rohan sut qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé son Roi.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir mon seigneur, se défendit Grima, qui essayait de se faire tout petit, maintenant que le roi était délivré.

\- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! Trancha le roi. Il brandit alors son épée, prêt à le tuer, mais Aragorn se jeta sur lui et retint son bras.

\- Non ! Le sang a déjà trop coulé. Coupa-t-il avant de relâcher son bras.

Le roi apprit peu de temps après que son fils unique est mort a cause de Grima. Le roi, fou de colère ne le tua pas, mais l'avait banni de la cour. Il partit enterrer son fils, le coeur gros et l'âme en peine. Enterrer ses enfants était la chose la plus horrible à faire.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner les talons, deux petits-enfants, affamés et mort et d'épuisement apparurent. Un peu plus tard, Eowyn les nourrissait de soupe dans la salle du trône.

\- Ils ont été surpris. Souffla-t-elle tristement. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde et brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

Personne ne répondit. Tous attendaient une décision de la part du roi Rohan pouvait prendre une décision. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas quoi faire. Gandalf avança, l'expression du visage grave.

\- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mû, à présent, par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants.

Théoden était toujours silencieux. Tout devait se bousculait dans son esprit si longtemps ensorcelé, en effet, la mort de son fils, la trahison de Saroumane, le danger du Mordoret de l'Isenguard.

\- Vous devez vous battre! continua Gandalf, en posant ses yeux sur le roi.

\- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent à l'heure où nous parlons, lança Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi.

Le roi secoua la tête puis reprit enfin la parole.

\- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieues d'ici à présent. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

Flora attrapa le bras de sa soeur puis l'entraina un peu plus loin.

\- Ils vont se quereller, revenons une fois que ça sera fini.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vois.

\- Bon, ils ont terminé, nous devons à présent prendre la route pour Medusled... Allez, viens.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers Meduseld, tout le monde courrait et s'affolait, prenant l'essentiel, abandonnant leurs maisons. Il fallait faire vite, et prendre le strict nécessaire, avait dit le roi. De retour au château, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Cassidy et Flora aperçurent Eowyn qui préparait ses bagages. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'entraîna avec en pleine salle du trône. Aragorn s'avança vers elle et la contra. Cassidy plissa des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille.

\- Vous êtes adroite avec une lame!

\- Les femmes de ce pays ont appris à les manier. Celles qui n'ont pas d'épée périssent par elles. Je ne crains ni la douleur ni la mort.

Cassidy voulait lui balancer un " bah tant mieux pour toi " mais se retint.

\- Que craignez-vous alors ?

\- Une cage. Rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'a ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent. Et que toute forme de courage ait disparu irrévocablement.

Un blanc. Aragorn lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Vous êtes fille de roi. Damoiselle protectrice du Rohan. Alors ceci ne sera pas votre destin.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Aragorn tourna alors les talons puis alla rejoindre les autres.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, il n'y a rien à faire. Lança Cassidy à sa soeur, en tournant elle aussi les talons.

Elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines, ou une délicieuse odeur lui donnait envie. Elle avait fini de préparer ses affaires, son poignard, son livre, quelques vêtements de rechangeétaient rangés. Elle avait finalement caché son butin dans une petite bourse, car sous sa brasière ce n'était pas pratique. Elle mangea un morceau de pain puis se rendit ensuite aux écuries rejoindre sa monture qui leva fièrement l'encolure quand il la vit . Elle brossa délicatement son pelage gris, scella son cheval puis rangea sa bourse remplie d'ors sous sa scelle. Elle regarda son poignard puis souffla qu'elle devait se trouver une autre arme.

Sa soeur était devenue une bonne archère _ en même temps vue le nombre d'heure passée en compagnie de Legolas pour lui apprendre le maniement de cet arme_ mais elle, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle arme était faite pour elle, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait à tout prix changer d'arme. Le poignard ne lui convenait pas. Une hache comme Gimli, une épée comme Aragorn, ou alors un bâton magique comme Gandalf ? Elle haussa les épaules, elle devait y réfléchir, et vite.

\- Je savais bien que je vous trouverai ici.

Cassidy se retourna en souriant.

\- Je prépars mon cheval, celui de ma soeur est près. Nous sommes toutes deux prête.

Elle vit les sourcils d'Aragorn se froncer.

\- Rangez-vos affaires, vous restez ici.

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras, rester à larrière avec les autres ? Il en est hors de question, je sais me battre, si on m'a envoyé sur Terre du Milieux ce n'est pas pour rester avec des gamins pleurnichards et des femmes qui ne font que de se plaindre, non !

Aragorn soupira, elle était têtue, il avança vers la jeune femme en colère et lui attrapa ses avant-bras.

\- J'ai dit, vous restez ici, les femmes et les enfants auront besoin de vous et de votre soeur.

\- Mais ... Voulut protester Cassidy.

Aragorn plongea son regard océan dans celui-ci sombre de la jeune femme, il glissa son regard un peu plus bas puis ses yeux se bloquèrent au niveau de ses omoplates ou un étrange pendentif s'y trouvait. Il remarqua l'ours et les symboles gravés au bout de la chaine, puis fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Ces symboles lui étaient familiers, il avait déjà vu ces dessins quelque part, il ne savait plus où, mais il l'avait déjà vu.

\- C'est un cadeau de la Dame Blanche. Ma soeur en a un également, un cygne est gravé sur le sien. Elle passa ses petits doigts sur sa chaine, Aragorn ne disait rien, il se contenta juste de l'écouter et de la regarder. J'ignore encore son utilité, mais elle nous a fait promettre d'en prendre soin. Alors je l'ai toujours gardé sur moi et veillé à ce qu'il y reste.

Il hocha la tête puis libéra doucement la jeune femme de son emprise.

\- Je ne viens toujours pas ? Insista Cassidy. Elle espérait qu'il est changé d'avi entre-temps.

\- Mon avi ne changera pas.

Cassidy baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends que vous avez peur, elle releva sa tête puis plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui du rodé, peur que je fasse encore des bêtises, peur d'être un poids pour vous, Aragorn ouvrit doucement la bouche, il voulut l'interrompre, mais elle ne le laissa pas de répit, mais je sais me défendre et pourrai vous être utile !  
Aragorn lui saisit une nouvelle fois les épaules afin de la calmer.

\- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas qu'il n'est pas question de cela ! Cassidy, face à la voix imposante de ce dernier se calma aussitôt. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Termina-t-il en un souffle.

Cassidy hoqueta de stupeur, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, il semblait sérieux, puis sans réfléchir, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du roder.

 **A suivre ...**

 **La surprise vous a -t-elle plu ? Dans le prochain, il y en aura encore, et bien plus ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour a vous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien,

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des scènes qui sortirons tout juste de mon immagination, donc ne soyez pas surpris ;)

Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura une surprise, donc lisez tout ;) Hahah,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Tous les habitants d'Edoras étaient en route vers le gouffre d'Helm. Aragorn et Gimli voyageaient à coté d'Eowyn. Le nain parlait des exploits de ses ancêtres, sous les regards amusés d'Eowyn. Cassidy qui voyait qu'Aragorn prettait un peu trop d'attention vers cette blondasse aux yeux globuleux cracha un juron avant de rejoindre sa soeur qui discutait tranquillement avec Legolas.

\- Il me faut une nouvelle arme.

Flora prit congé de Legolas pour discuter un peu avec sa soeur.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre Aragorn et toi ?

Cassidy sursauta.

\- Rien pourquoi ?

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous ai vu, dans les écuries. Pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir ?

La plus âgée se mordit les lèvres puis serra les poings.

\- Ah, je vois, tu m'espionnais ! De toute façon, comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt, il a déjà quelqu'un donc se baiser ne valait rien.

Sa soeur ouvrit doucement la bouche, attacha ses cheveux blonds-bleus puis ricana.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. S'emporta Cassidy.

\- Je pensais que son amour pour Arwen était solide, mais maintenant je sais qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment. Grâce à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'exclama Cassidy, le visage rempli d'espoir.

\- Quand tu es parti, il est resté sur place pendant un moment, puis il s'est mis à sourire bêtement. Je pense que finalement tu as toutes tes chances avec lui.  
Cassidy soupira. Elle regrettait ce qu'il s'st passé dans les écuries, mettre du désordre entre lui et la femme qu'il aime n'était pas son désir. Elle se maudissait de s'être montré si faible. Elle a laissé parler ses sentiments et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Certes, d'apprendre qu'elle avait toutes ses chances d'être avec lui lui faisait plaisir, mais pouvait-elle réellement se montrer égoïste ?

\- Des éclaireurs! Entendirent-elles hurler

\- Des wargs! Nous sommes attaqués !

Tout le peuple commençait à s'affoler, en criant et en courant dans tous les sens. Flora sortit son arme puis Cassidy serra les rênes. Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard avant de se séparer.

\- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne! À la charge! Hurla le roi Théoden.

\- C'est moi, je suis un cavalier! s'écria Gimli, prèt à combattre.

\- Eowyn, vous conduirez ces braves gens au gouffre d'Helm, en sécurité.

Cette dernière protesta, mais avait finalement obéi aux ordres de son oncle. Legolas vit arriver de nombreux groupes de wargs

\- Partez avec le peuple ! S'écria-t-il en s'adressant aux jeunes soeurs. Il tuait les wargs, flèches sur flèches, toujours avec autant d'habilité et de classe dans ses mouvements.

\- Non ! Protesta Flora, ma place est avec toi, Legolas ! Elle descendit de sa monture.

L'elfe soupira. Elle se plaça à ses côtés, para son arc et tua un ennemi qui venait droit à eux. Elle leva la tête fièrement.

\- Tu as vu, je sais me battre ! Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je sais manier un arc. Elle avança vers lui avant de lui chuchoter aux oreilles " vous n'êtes plus le seul archer de la bande, désolé; "

Il rigola doucement puis hocha la tête.

\- Restez concentré, d'autres approchent.

Quant à Cassidy, sa monture n'a pas survhecue aux morsures des wargs, elle attrapa son poignard sa bourse avant que les wargs, qui ont tué son cheval, se dirigent droit sur elle, tétanisée, elle resta immobile. Elle a vu son cheval mourire sous ses yeux et à présent c'était elle qui allait mourire. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle a allait finir dévoré par ces monstrueuses créatures, Aragorn arriva juste à temps, il venait de la saisir par le bras et la plaça derrière lui. Elle chevauchait à présent à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossibles ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous donc pas partie avec Eowyn et les autres ? Pesta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Je vous le dis, et redis, ma place est auprès de vous, des guerriers, et non des civils !

Il serra les rênes puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vois ça, vous avez failli vous faire tuer, et qu'en est-il de votre monture hein ?!

\- J'avais la situation en main ! Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule !

\- Arrêtez cela, vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille capricieuse et inconsciente !

\- Et vous vous êtes toujours froid, mauvais et Rabat joiavec moi !

\- À qui la faute ? Vous faites toujours tout de travers...

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Demanda tristement Cassidy.

\- En effet.

Cassidy qui n'avait pas aimé que l'on lui parle de la sorte, blessées par ces mots, elle sauta de la monture et s'écroula lamentablement par terre. Aragorn frenna instantanément, lança des jurons. Il alla à sa rencontre afin de la raisonner, mais elle ne voulut rien savoir. Cassidy lui en voulait, elle lui balançait des jurons tout en tuant tous les wargs qui se trouvaient sur son passage. La colère lui était apparemment bénéfique, et son poignard servait finalement. Soudain, son corps commença à la chauffer. Aragorn toujours en colère, ne se rendit compte de rien. Soudain Cassidy s'effondra et les wargs en profita pour venir droit à elle, la dévorer.

\- Cassidy ! s'écria sa soeur qui la vit plus loin, craignant pour la vie de sa soeur, elle courru vers elle, abandonna Legolas puis tua les wargs qui voulaient la dévorer.

Aragorn qui avait entendu les cris de sa soeur ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, mais d'autres wargs l'agressa. Le combat fut un véritable massacre. Le Rohan avait obtenu la victoire, mais avait aussi perdu de nombreux guerriers.

\- Cassidy murmura Legolas. Il posa une main sur son corps ne puis la retira aussi vite qu'il ne la posait pas : Des lianes protégeaient son corps, de grosses épines avaient blessé la main de l'elfe . Une fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les lianes avaient disparu. Legolas et Gimli avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis.

\- Où suis-je? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix pâteuse.

\- Là où vous ne devriez pas! Ne vous avez pas demandé de partir en sécurité ?! Tonna Legolas. Gimli arriva tristement, il porta ensuite son regard sur le nain. Gimli, reprit l'elfe. Avez-vous vu Aragorn?

Un rire mauvais les attira.

\- Il est mort, il est tombé de la falaise prise au piège par un Warg, rigola un orc qui était en train des mourir.

\- Menteur ! Rétorqua Legolas qui bandit son arc sur lui.

Cependant, dans la main de l'orc, se trouvait le bijou de l'étoile du soir. Aragorn ne l'aurait jamais quitté, pour rien au monde. Il comprit.

\- Non ... souffla tristement Legolas.

 **oOo**

L'annonce du roi Théoden, Eowyn apparut, suivit des autres, ils étaient tous à l'abri et attendaient avec impatience les soldats.

\- Si peu! Si peu sont de retour! constata-t- elle avec tristesse. Une larme coula quand elle apprit la nouvelle concernant Aragorn.

La nuit tomba très vite. Cassidy s'était endormi auprès de Gimli, quant à Flora, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était trop tourmenté. Sachant que Legolas dormait pratiquement jamais, elle alla à sa rencontre, elle le trouva dehors, le regard vers les étoiles. Elle avança doucement vers lui. Elle devait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui afin de savoir si elle devait passer à autre chose ou non.

\- Legolas… Souffla-t-elle.

L'elfe se retourna, parut un instant surpris de sa présence.

\- Il est tard, que faites-vous là . Répondit-il en plissant des yeux.

Une fois arrivée aux côtés de l'elfe, elle bredouilla en rougissant :

\- Je n'arrivais pas a dormir, j'ai ... je voulais te dire quelque chose... Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas régir.

Un long silence suivit ces dernières paroles. La lune était haute dans le ciel et répandait ses rayons argentés sur les cheveux de la jeune fille qui rougissait.

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Pardon ? J'aime qui ?

\- Votre ancien monde. Vous l'aimez plus que celui-ci.

Elle soupira de soulagement puis se mit à sourire.

\- Non ... enfin si mais, je veux dire. Elle se calma, respira un bon coup. Ce monde-là est bien plus agréable que celui où je vivais avant. Car, tu es là et. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. C'était fait. Elle voulait partir en courant, pourquoi ce blanc ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Que pensait-il ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

Legolas posa sur Flora un regard intense, et celle-ci ne put résister au charme de ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux ronds et noisettes se noyaient dans ceux-ci bleue que cet elfe. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement leurs corps se touchaient presque. Legolas, la voix vibrante d'émotion, murmura quelque chose en eflique qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis elle sentit ses mains se poser avec délicatesse sur ses hanches. Elle hoqueta de stupeur puis se laissa faire. Il se pencha vers elle, elle leva sa tête, ne pouvant plus attends elle embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. En répondant à la douce pression de sa bouche, il sourit, Flora passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle se laissa tomber contre son torse, envahie par un sentiment indechifrable. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils restèrent enlacés, Flora la tête sur l'épaule de Legolas et lui, la serrant comme pour ne jamais la perdre. Il était tellement heureux. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, observant les étoiles. Mais Legolas brisa finalement leur étreinte a la plus grande tristesse pour Flora qui voulait rester comme ça pour toujours.

\- Vous ne devriez pas…

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis immortel, vous êtes mortelle, c'est impossible.

Flora fronça les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, je t'aime quand même ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, se rendant compte de son impulsiviter elle reprit, cette fois d'une voix plus douce. Rien n'est impossible quand on le veut vraiment.

L'efle secoua la tête. Flora posa une main sur son torse avant de plonger ses yeux noisettes dans ceux si intense de son elfe.

\- Je me fiche que tu sois immortel ou non, je continuerai a t'aimer toute ma vie et même le jour ou je deviendrai une vielle mamie... Quoiqu'a ce moment là, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu vas chercher ailleurs car ...

\- _Melnyë elyë_.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Il lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourire et la serra encore plus fort. Il était un elfe, il était immortel mais il l'aimait. Même si elle n'était qu'une humaine, c'est d'elle qu'il est tombé amoureux.

\- Cela veut dire, " je vous aimes "

\- Oh ... Flora devint encore plus rouge, puis se laissa aller dans les bras de l'elfe.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le bruit courut qu'Aragorn était de retour. Legolas, Gimli et les jeunes filles se précipitèrent, le sourires au lèvres. Aragorn était épuisé, et mal en point. De plus, il portait une mauvaise nouvelle, l'armée de l'Isenguard fonçait droit au gouffre de Helm.

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse. Lança Legolas, qui jettait de temps a autre un regard complice vers Flora.

Tous rirent, heureux de retrouver leur ami sain et sauf.

Legolas lui remit le collier de l'étoile du soir. Puis tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de conseil ou se trouvait le roi Théoden. Cassidy voulu lui parler, mais voyant son ignorance envers elle, elle abondonna l'idée de l'aborder.

\- Une grande armée vous dites ? S'inquieta le roi.

\- Oui, l'Isenguard s'est vidé.

\- Combien sont ils? demanda-t- il, inquiet.

\- Au moins dix mille.

\- Dix mille ! répéta Théoden, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but, détruire le monde des hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

Théoden était à présent effrayé. Trés effrayé, mais il essaya de garder son sang-froid. Aprés tout, il était roi et devait montrer l'exemple. Mais une question lui trôna en tête :

 _Comment pourrait il vaincre l'armée de Saroumane a présent ?_ Il fallait un espoire.

Pendant ce temps Flora regoinit sa soeur qui était en train de nettoyer son poignard avec une brosse. Le sang de warg ne partait pas aussi facilement, pesta-t-elle.

Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire, il me faut vraiment une nouvelle arme.

\- Pourtant tu te défends très bien avec.

Cassidy rigola jaune.

\- Tout le monde possède une arme hyper classe Gimli une hache, Legolas et toi un arc, Aragorn une épée a la Excalibur et moi ... un poignard ridicule !

Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a rien de ridicule d'avoir un poignard, mais bon, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec, achètes-toi une autre arme. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Et une nouvelle monture aussi. Elle se leva. Je vais partir, Flora.

\- Quoi ?

\- Plusieurs soirs je fais le même rêve, j'entends des voix étranges. Je dois savoir pourquoi les Valar nous ont conduits jusqu'ici, Gandalf m'a dit, y a quelques semaines, que je devais trouver les réponses par moi-même, je doute qu'en restant ici cela m'avance. Tu comprends ? Je dois partir.

\- Mais Cassidy ... Ou irons-nous ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je dois retrouver cette grotte, quelque chose me dit que ma réponse se trouve à l'intérieur. Je veux que l'on me dise, qui je suis réellement. Je pars de suite, avant le couché du soleil.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, tu restes ici avec les autres, là où je vais, ça risque d'être dangereux.

Flora rigola.

\- Je te signale qu'entre nous, je suis plus douée que toi. Allez, je viens avec toi, par contre, il va me falloir une autre monture aussi, la mienne c'est sauvé lorsqu'on s'est fait attaquer par les wargs.

\- Et que vas-tu dire à Legolas ? Je doute qu'il apprécierait que tu partes.

\- Heu ... mais pourquoi devrais-je aller le prévenir de mon départ ?

\- Je te connais, Flora. Et je vous ai vu. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de ce fichu rêve, et je vous ai vu vous embrasser. Je suis tellement contente pour toi.

La plus jeune se mit à rougir.

\- Tu avais raison depuis le début. Il ne sera pas prévenu de mon départ puisqu'il ne me laissera pas partir et moi je ne partirai pas sans toi, tu auras besoin d'unebonne archère à tes côtés !

Cassidy hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Très bien, allons-y alors.

- **A suivre ...**

 **Alors ? La surprise ? hihi**

 **Je risque de ne pas publier pendant un moment, vu que je suis en ce moment débordée,**

 **J'attends aussi qu'il y est plus de review ^^' ( peut-être ferais-je un effort ?)**

 **Bonne journée/Soirée :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à vous ! Chapitre 17, on s'approche de la fin !**

Papillon : Merci d'avoir posté une review, comme tu le fais toujours :) pour Cassidy et Aragorn c'est compliqué, Aragorn aime Arwen, mais il éprouve quand même quelque chose pour Cassidy, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Aprés, s'il y aura une romance entre elle et lui tu verras ça bientôt ;) hihi

 **Voilà un chapitre entièrement sortit de mon imagination, il est en quelque sorte inutile, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, car j'adore le romantisme, et je voulais écrire un chapitre " mignon " ^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer :)**  
 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

La nuit tomba très vite. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas un bruit, ni un vent. La lune se voyait à peine et très peu d'étoile parsemait le ciel.  
Aragorn avait eu une nuit agitée, peuplée de sombres cauchemars mais aussi de visions. Il avait rêvé d'Arwen, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ne serait-ce que dans ses rêves. Il pouvait voir son visage mélancolique elle semblait mourante. Puis soudain, il vit des voiles blancs suivis de tous les elfes qui les empruntaient pour partir sur les Terres Immortelles. Il vit le visage d'Arwen disparaitre petite à petit et une grande lumière blanche qui masquait sa vue.

\- Aragorn. Aragorn ?

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Arwen qui le reveilla, mais celle de Legolas qui était près de lui, le visage inquiet.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Elles ne sont plus là ! Répondit l'elfe blond dont un profond sentiment de peur se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

Le rôder se leva aussitôt, le visage inquiet, puis souffla de soulagement quand il les vit, marchant aux côtés de Gandalf.

\- Je suis venue juste à temps, déclara le magicien Gris, ces petites voulaient nous quitter, sans nous prévenir.

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, quant à Flora elle baissa la tête, elle pouvait sentir la colère que pouvait éprouvait Legolas. En même temps il y avait de quoi, elle voulait partir sans le prévenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Argorn. Cassidy fut surprise de l'intonation de sa voix puis ouvrit doucement la bouche.

\- Je le devais c'est tout.

Aragorn posa un furtif regard vers Gandalf puis celui-ci hocha doucement la tête. Gandalf leur expliqua alors tout. Aragorn et Legolas comprenaient alors leur réaction, mais vouloir partir alors qu'une armée d'orc a en route été presque stupide. Elles ont finalement renoncé à partir, pour le moment. A vrai dire le magicien Gris avait le don de trouver les mots justes pour résoudre un problème.

Une fois le problème réglé, et n'arrivant pas à dormir, Flora quitta son dortoir. Elle alla a l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de voir Legolas. Elle voulait s'excuser, elle avait bien vu que son comportement l'avait blessé. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était tourmenté, elle devait aller lui parler, en espérant qu'il éprouvait toujours quelque chose à son égard. Elle le trouva finalement au bord d'un fleuve, dos tourné a elle, le visage perdu au loin.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, même de dos, elle le trouvait si beau.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux te baigner... Lança-t-elle tout en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles, trouvant cela stupide. S'il voulait se baigner il l'aurait déjà fait ...

Legolas soupira rien qu'a entente de cette voix et vit sans surprise Flora assis sur une des branches d'un arbre. Il ignorait qu'elle savait grimper aux arbres, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu d'humaine capable de faire cela, mise a par les elfes, personne ne grimpait aux arbres. C'était comme-ci qu'il avait oublié a quel point elle était spéciale.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez venir me voir à cette heure-ci, sourit doucement Legolas

Flora lui adressa un regard malicieux, contemplait son elfe puis rigola.

\- Bah quoi ? tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Dites-moi, comptez-vous me rendre visite toutes les nuits ?

\- C'est possible, souffla telle en haussant les épaules Elle descendit avec agilité de l'arbre. Pourquoi tu ne te baignes pas ? Je suis sur qu'elle doit être hyper bonne !

L'elfe fronça légèrement les sourcils puis avança mielleusement vers une Flora qui rougissait.

\- Je n'ai pas de tenue appropriée pour cela, ma chère, lui répondit Legolas sous un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais... Tu peux te baigner nue, cela ne me dérange pas, lança-t-elle en rigolant. _Non mais tu es idiote ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend là ? Ressaisis-toi, ou il va te prendre pour une allumeuse !_

Les joues de Legolas s'enflammèrent. Elle ne savait pas que les elfes aussi pouvaient rougir, et cela la faisait sourire.

Elle s'approcha de son elfe, Legolas ne la quittait pas des yeux, il était comme paralysé devant cette jeune fille. Flora était à ses yeux un mélange de femme fatale et timide. Elle lui faisait presque référence à une créature mystique qui vous ensorcelle au moindre regard. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait en quelque sorte fait, elle l'avait ensorcelé. Complètement Le Prince Legolas Vertefeuille était totalement sous le charme de cette jeune femme. En même temps, elle avait tout pour plaire. Flora lui adressa un petit sourire, puis sans prévenir, elle le poussa et il tomba a l'eau.

\- Tu peux aussi te baigner habillée, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, Lança-t-elle. La jeune femme était morte de rire, fière de sa blague.

Lorsque Legolas remonta à la surface, il la regarda surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit-il en s'asseyant par terre, avec un petit air boudeur, puis il partagea finalement son rire.

\- Un peu quand même ! Je sais très bien que ma blague t'a amusé ! Lui lança-t-elle en lui proposant sa main.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais ça, jamais il ne lui avouerait ! Il posa sa main dans la sienne et sourit doucement . Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis Legolas tira sur sa main et la fit tomber à son tour dans l'eau ! Legolas rigola de bon cœur. Il alla alors la rejoindre dans l'eau puis avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de protester, il l'attrapa puis la plaqua contre son torse. Il avait ôté son haut, car il le gênait, Flora recula un peu et pouvait alors voir, pour la première fois, son torse où des muscles longs et fins étaient dessinés. Flora était comme dans un rêve dont elle espérait qu'il ne finirait jamais. Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui rappela un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentiauparavant. Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux brulant de son elfe . Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient très proches des siennes, Legolas pouvait sentir son parfum floral, d'ailleurs elle portait bien son nom, et avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en l'enlaçant encore plus fort. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, non jamais.

 **OoO**

Pendant ce temps, Cassidy s'entraina avec son poignard, elle devait apprendre à viser car bientôt ils auront affaire à une grande bataille puis elle refusait d'être un poids supplémentaire pour les autres. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle, et que sa vie est ici à présent, elle s'est dite qu'elle devait apprendre à magnier une arme, même si elle savait se défendre, pour elle, ce n'était encore pas suffisant. Elle se concentra, visualisa un arbre, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle balança son poignard qui atterrit juste à côté. Elle se pinça les lèvres, ragea, alla chercher son poignard et quand elle revient, elle vit Aragorn qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis combien te temps était-il là ?

\- Je sais, grommela-t-elle, je suis nulle. Mais ce que vous en pensez, je m'en moque.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit. Mais il est vrai que vous manquez cruellement d'entrainement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pourrai vous entrainner, acceptez-vous de me défier ? Ce sera un bon exercice. Reprit-il, plus sérieusement.

Cassidy accepta le défi. Tous les deux se placèrent alors face à face, Elle avait son poignard et lui son épée, mais voulant être au même niveau qu'elle, il lui passa une épée qu'elle eut au début du mal à la soulever tellement qu'elle était lourde. Le combat pouvait commencer. Ils s'avancèrent doucement afin que les extrémités de leurs armes se touchèrent. Cassidy n'avait jamais gardé un visage aussi sérieux. Cassidy fut la première à attaquer, Aragorn l'esquiva en un rien de temps. C'était vraiment trop facile, pour lui, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Lui qui était habitué à bien pire. Cassidy n'en tenait pas compte. Elle continua à foncer sur le rôder toujours dans les règles du combat, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le toucha. Aragorn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, la voir s'énerver était tellement drôle.

\- Alors ? Je vous crois plus douée que cela ! Ironisa-t-il.

\- Grrr ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Oh, si au contraire répondit-il toujours en évitant ses coups, si vous pensiez tuer un orc de cette façon, vous êtes mal partie.

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Taisez-vous !

Il rigola et évita encore une fois son coup avec grave et agilité.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, les femmes ne sont pas faite pour ce genre de chose.

Cette fois-ci, il pouvait voir une tout autre lueur apparaitre dans les irises de cette dernière, elle semblait en colère, concentrée et pas décidée d'abandonner. Il se mit alors àsourire. C'était ça qu'il voulait voir, une combattante, et non une fille faible. Il avait réussi, à présent, il allait voir ce qu'elle a réellement dans le ventre. Elle se resaisit, fatiguée de paraître ridicule aux yeux du rôder elle n'y allait plus de mainmorte ! Elle enchaîna plusieurs styles d'attaques, que finalement Aragorn fut touché. Sa chemise blanche fut coupée. Ils adressaient alors un long regard avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de se faire battre par une fille. Une fille qu'il avait apparemment sous-estimée.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement en faire quelque chose .

Malgré l'épuisement, elle donna tout ce qu'elle pouvait, soudain, une force qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler grandissait en elle, elle donna alors un dernier coup et le rôder tomba a quelques mètres plus loin. Surprise et ne sachant pas comment elle a fait, elle se mit à rire. Aragorn, surpris lui aussi profita de la distraction de cette dernière afin de ramasser son arme et l'attaqua de nouveau alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière savait qu'Aragorn n'allait pas en rester là, elle commençait à le connaître. Juste au moment où elle se retourna, elle vit la lame s'approcher de sa tête. Son réflexe fut de placer ses mains jointes et l'arrêta dans son élan. Aragorn n'en revenait pas de cet exploit, elle n'était pas si nulle que cela finalement. Il abandonna le combat et félicita la jeune femme de s'être bien battu.  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, ils se serrèrent la main, le combat était fini. Heureuse, elle avait pu montrer ce qu'elle valait. Elle se débrouillait pas trop mal, quand elle était en colère, et Aragorn aussi l'a remarqué. Quand Cassidy était d'humeur calme, elle était faible, par contre, si on chatouillait son orgueil et sa colère, elle était une sacrée combattante. Il savait à présent quoi faire avec elle.

-Allez-vous donc me laisser partir ? Coupa-t-elle, tout en lui rendant son arme.

Aragorn soupira, sachant à quoi elle faisait allusion, pourtant il a cru que Gandalf et lui étaient clair là-dessus.

Apparemment pas assez.

\- Je ne suis pas si faible que j'en ai l'air ! Je sais me battre, je vous l'ai prouvé, je ne suis pas faible. Elle s'apprêta àtourner les talons mais Aragorn la retint par le bras, la retourna et l'obligea de lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tant à vouloir partir alors que votre réponse ne se trouve pas ailleurs ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une énième fois, Aragorn commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

\- Et pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tant à recracher à la lettre les paroles de ce cher Gandalf ?

Il la toisa un instant.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir.

\- Si c'est encore pour me dire " _je ne veux pas vous perdre_ " et que deux jours après vous vous mettez à me parler froidement, balancer des mots stupides et blessants, ça ne fonctionnera plus avec moi !

Le rôdeur comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la scène où ils devaient combattre les wargs. Il est vrai que ce jour-là il avait laissé sa colère s'exprimer de façon une peu impulsive et regretta même d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mais elle devait elle aussi reconnaître que certaines de cesréactions étaient et sont encore absurdes, irréfléchies, qu'àplusieurs reprises elle a failli se faire tuer. Il soupira puis libéra son bras de son emprise.

\- Ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus un cadeau.

Elle fronça les sourcils face aux derniers mots prononcés, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle détendit ses muscles puis se mit à sourire.

\- Je le sais ça, dans mon monde, je n'ai jamais été vraiment appréciée.

\- Et on se demande bien pourquoi ... Ironisa-t-il.

\- Hey !

Il eut un bref silence avant qu'elle ne se décide àreprendre la parole.

\- Mais vous, vous m'appréciez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, c'est à voir.

\- Ah ... Elle eut petit air boudeur.

\- Bon, allons voir les autres, je commence à avoir un peu faim, par vous ?

Cassidy leva les yeux en sa direction puis se mit à sourire faiblement, elle hocha la tête puis suivit Aragorn.  
Cassidy alla rejoindre les autres près du feu, elle pouvait voir un Gimli qui découpait un morceau de viande avec sa hache et Legolas qui enlaçait sa soeur tout en la regardant avec amour, quelque fois, ils rigolaient, ils étaient tous les deux, vraiment amoureux. Cassidy était trés contente pour sa soeur, _depuis le temps qu'elle lui cassait les pieds avec cet elfe._ Après avoir mangé un peu, et discuter de tout et de rien, ils allèrent tous se coucher mais Aragorn, avait bien du mal de trouver le sommeil, l'entrainement avec cette jeune femme l'avait laissé perplexe.

 **A suivre ...**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui sera ... Bien moins romantique ;)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour a vous, j'espere que tout le monde va bien.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un chapitre qui est assez ... drôle^^**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Je remercie encore pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Tous étaient levés à l'aube pour les entrainements. La guerre approche à grands pas, et tous devaient être préparés, même si la majorité de ces braves gens vont mourire.

\- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries. Lança Aragorn avec pitié, lorsqu'il vit que la plupart des personnes qui s'entrainaient n'étaient pas des soldats.

\- La plupart ont vu passer trop d'hiver, continua Gimli.

\- Ou trop peu, répliqua Legolas.

L'ambiance était tendue. L'armée de Saroumane serait bientôt là.

\- Regardez-les! Ils sont terrifiés! Cela se lit dans leurs yeux! Lança Legolas. Puis en elfique, il continua:

 _" Et il y a de quoi ! À trois cents... contre dix mille..."_

Aragorn lui répondit aussitôt en elfique, mais cette fois-cid'une voix plus dure :

 _" ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras! "_

\- Aragorn! C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner! Ils mourront tous!

\- Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux! Cria Aragorn en langue commune, afin de faire taire cet elfe.

Puis il sortit de la pièce tandis que les hommes dardaient sur l'elfe un regard surpris et désespéré. Legolas s'en voulut à nouveau.

Les filles s'étaient réfugié hors de la forteresse. Elles discutaient pendant longtemps, jusqu'à la nuit pour être exacte. Flora discutait de ses projets qu'elle envisageait avec Legolas, et Cassidy lui avait avoué qu'elle aimerait, après que cette guerre soit terminée, s'il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle, et après avoir découvert sa véritable identité, de vivre à Cul-De-Sac, simplement parce qu'elle aime le calme et les petits villages. Sa soeur la taquina alors n lui disant qu'elle finirait avec un hobbit.

\- Tu veux toujours partir ?

Cassidy hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je trouverai un moyen de partir.

\- Tu sais, souffla sa soeur, moi c'est de la neige que le rêve souvent.

\- De la neige ? Répéta Cassidy.

\- Oui, de la neige, et du sang qui coule. Tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais plus les jours passent et plus ma mémoire s'éteint. Je suis incapable de me souvenir du comment le film va se finir. D'ailleurs, l'univers de Tolkien s'efface petit à petit dans ma tête.

Cassidy eut peur. Comment cela est-il possible ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis souffla.

\- J'ai peur Cassidy, reprit sa soeur, moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges, toi tu rêves d'une grotte remplit d'or, d'une personne aux yeux bleus et d'un dragon, moi dans mes rêves j'entends des cris, des batailles, des hurlements, je vois des cadavres, du sang et de la neige.

\- Tu es incapable de me dire ce que cela signifie ?

\- Avant je le savais, mais comme je te le dis, ma mémoire s'est effacée.

Les Uruk allaient bientôt arriver, elles avaient mis fin à leur discussion puis aperçurent du mouvement vers la porte de la forteresse. Cassidy s'en rapprocha, doucement

\- Ils arrivent !

Flora prépara son arc puis se leva aux côtés de sa soeur. Cassidy sortit son poignard. Elles virent Haldir ( un elfe) qui arrivait vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli arrivèrent à leur tour. Legolas se posta aux côtés de Flora puis lui attrapa doucement par la main. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur le prochain combat à venir.

\- Vous êtes plus que Bienvenue ! S'écria Aragorn en serrant Haldir dans ses bras.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Tous étaient désormais en position et surveillaient l'arrivée des soldats de Saroumane. Le coeur des jeunes filles battait à la chamade. Aragorn avait interdit qu'elles viennent sur le terrain de bataille, mais elles avaient tellement insisté qu'il avait finalement abandonné. Legolas était contre que Flora se batte à ses côtés, mais tout comme ça soeur, elle était butée. Legolas et Gimli étaient à côté. À quelques mètres sur la droite, Haldir, Cassidy et Flora. Aragorn était partout à la fois. La pluie se mit à tomber. L'armée ennemie se rapprochait. Le vacarme était épouvantable. Ils allaient vivre un véritable enfer. La peur se lisait sur les yeux de tous.

\- N'ayez pas de pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune! Hurla Aragorn, en serrant les dents.

On pouvait entendre les Uruks qui se déchaînaient et foncèrent vers le mur du gouffre. Aragorn ordonna le décrochage des flèches, tous exécutèrent alors aux ordres. La bataille était hard, et n'était pas en faveur des orcs, pendant que sa soeur tirait des flèches avec les autres, Cassidy tuait les orcs qui tentaient de grimper.  
Le combat continuait, Cassidy pouvait voir qu'Eomer combattait aussi de leur côté et eut un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Lui au moins il est célibataire. Rigola sa soeur tout en se concentrant sur les cibles.

\- Roh la ferme ! Rétorqua sa soeur en tuant un autre orc.

La bataille était enfin terminée. Elle a duré en tout 4 longues heures. Les Hommes et les Elfes l'avaient emporté. Tous étaient fous de joie. En plus d'avoir remporté la victoire, Aragorn vit qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de perte du côté de ses alliés.

 **OoO**

Après la bataille, ivre de leur victoire contre l'armée de Sarouman, une petite fête battait son plein. Les filles avaient fait l'effort de se vêtir en robe, Flora portait une très jolie robe bleue avec des gravures argentées, coiffé d'une jolie tresse dont ses mèches bleues lui donnaient un style sympathique, Cassidy avait opté pour une verte avec des gravures en or, elle avait un chignon lâché qui dégagea son décolleté et ses omoplates bien dessiné. Elles étaient toutes deux très élégantes et avaient un peu de maquillages sur elles.

\- Et ben Sisi, si tu me dis que l'on te regarde, ça ne sera surement pas pour tes beaux yeux ... Rigola sa soeur.

\- Hein pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être parce que cette robe te fait des seins hypers hauts, gros et ... enfin et moule également tes fesses et ...

\- Je vois, n'en dit pas plus. soupira Cassidy.

Flora eclata de rire.

\- J'espère que Legolas va aimer, j'ai choisi une bleue car je sais que c'est sa couleur. J'espère que je suis assez belle ce soir.

\- Oui tu es magnifique, et tu as bien fait, le bleu te va très bien.

\- Allez viens ! Pouffa Flora de rire, allons y, j'ai hâte de m'amuser un peu et de revoir Merry et Pippin !

Cassidy suivit sa soeur, tout en souriant avant de répondre :

\- regarde-les ! Ils animent plutôt bien la soirée !

Cassidy rigola avec sa soeur, mais son rire prit fin quand elle vit Eowyn qui s'avança vers Aragorn, et les yeux brillants, lui tendit une coupe. Le rôdeur la prit et y but une gorgée. Ils se lancèrent un long regard.

\- Je suis content pour toi! C'est un homme d'honneur! Souffla son oncle, les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Vous êtes tous deux des hommes d'honneur. Répondit-elle.

Flora posa une main sur les épaules de sa soeur avant de lui souffler de ne pas y faire attention, qu'elle était bien plus jolie que cette blondasse aux yeux globuleux.  
Soudain, un visage jovial apparut devant elles. Elles eurent alors un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey Gimliii ! Lança Flora.

\- Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, j'ai bien eu du mal à vous reconnaître ! Répondit le nain, en rougissant légèrement. Une petite chopine? Proposa Gimli en leur tendant à toutes les deux un verre rempli de liquide ambré.

\- Allez, pourquoi pas !

Flora s'apprêtait à boire mais Cassidy l'en empêcha.

\- Hey!

\- Flo, je te signale que tu n'as que 17 ans !

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua la plus jeune, on t'a pas empêché de boire quand tu n'avais que 15 ans hein ! Elle se saisit du verre et le but d'un trait. Je préférerais de l'hydromel, et tant que tu y es, reviens plutôt avec le tonneau !

Cassidy soupira. Sa soeur était impossible.

\- À 15 ans ? Surgis une voix enjouée derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le visage joyeux d'Aragorn.

\- Je vois que vous écoutiez toujours aux portes. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Le sourire du rôder s'effaça.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir, je vous laisse donc profiter de cette soirée.

Elle leva la tête tout en se disant " enfin il a compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler. "

\- Hey ! S'écria sa soeur, aux autres. Vous-voulez qu'on joue à un jeu hyper drôle ?

\- Jouer à quoi ? Demanda Gimli, toujours partant.

\- Aux bières Pong ! Elle leur expliqua alors les règles du jeu, apparement Merry Pippin Gimli était partant.

Aragorn était assis dans un coin, il avait rejoint Legoals qui buvait tranquillement.

\- Faire une fête, juste après une victoire, souffla Legolas, ça fait du bien.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien. Répondit le rôder en souriant.

\- Je me demande ce que font les filles, elles doivent dormir.

Aragorn eut un sourire amusé sur son visage.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que votre future épouse est plutôt agitée pour quelqu'un qui est censé dormir.

Il montra du menton une Flora qui lança, une balle dans le verre de Gimli et hurla " _bois bois bois bois !_ " sous des rires hystériques. Legolas fronça les sourcils puis soupira. Cassidy les avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai gagné! Hurla Gimli! J'ai gagné Je suis le plus fort ! Cria le nain se levant. Puis, ivre mort il s'écroula par terre, sous les éclats de rire du reste du groupe.

\- Hey moi aussi j'ai gagné ! Protesta Flora, toujours en rigolant comme une folle.

\- Et moi donc ! Lança également sa soeur.

Aragorn décida d'intervenir quand il vit Cassidy embrasser Eomer. Un sentiment de haine, de jalousie était en train de le ronger.

\- Avec la laaaaangue, avec la laaaangue ! Rigola Flora qui but encore une gorgée.

Eomer semblait apprécier ce moment puis passa une main sous la robe de Cassidy avant que cette dernière ne rigole comme une hystérique.

Legolas décida aussi d'intervenir. Elle avait assez bu de la soirée.

\- Flora, venez, souffla-t-il doucement tout.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je m'amuse trop bien là !

\- Vous avez trop bu et il est tard.

\- M'en fou, reste avec moi si tu veux, mais moi je ne bouge pas mon cul de là ! En plus ma soeur et Eomer sont en train de se bouffer la gueule. Je crois qu'il faut se préparer a entendre des bruits bizarres cette nuit.

Legolas soupira.

\- Mon amour, si vous venez tout de suite, je resterai avec vous toute la nuit.

Flora ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Genre, se faire des câlins toute la nuit ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est d'accord alors.

Elle se laissa alors aller dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir terminer cette soirée en beauté. Legolas eut un sourire aux lèvres, elle était tellement adorable.

Pendant ce temps Aragorn attrapa sa soeur par le bras, lui arracha au passage un petit cri de surprise, puis l'entraina un peu plus loin.

\- Hey mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Aragorn remarqua qu'elle était complètement saoule et ne tenait plus debout. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis elle serait tombée à plusieurs reprises s'il ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Rétorqua-t-il, c'est que vous avez trop bu, _beaucoup trop bu_. Vous allez rester avec moi, ici sagement, le temps que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent.

\- Naaaaon ... je ne suis pas s hiiiiik saoule je ...

\- J'ai dit, restez sagement ici.

Un rire loufoque s'échappa de la gorge de cette dernière.

\- Vz'être jaloux parce que je craque à présent pour le beau et sexy Eomer ?

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Elle avait trop bu. Il vit de loin Eomer rigoler avec les autres puis serra les dents.

\- Ooooh oui, Eomer ferait un très bon mari, et je pense, vu comment il est foutu, il doit être bien bâti !

Le rôdeur ignora la jeune femme mais il gardait toujours un oeil sur elle, au cas où. Sait-on jamais avec elle.

\- Vous savez Aragorn, si ma soeur ne m'avait pas informé que vous étiez déjà casé, je vous aurai sauté dessus. Elle se leva brusquement, mais fut retenue de justesse par Aragorn qui soupira.

 _Allait-elle rester tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ?_

\- Vous êtes impossible ...

\- Épousez-moi.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux avaient, toutefois, bien du mal a quitter ses omoplates musclées et son décolleté qui donna naissance à une magnifique poitrine dont un joli petit grain de beauté embellissait le mamelon droit. Elle devait être agréable à toucher, douce et à la recherche de tendresse. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser toutes pensées perverses de son esprit. Cette fille allait le rendre fou ...

\- Vous avez trop bu, ressaisissez-vous.

\- Vous préférez cette blondasse aux yeux globuleux plutôt que moi ?

Aragorn comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Eowyn puis secoua la tête en souriant.

Les femmes...

\- Elle ne m'attire pas, si vous voulez savoir, à présent, restez tranquille.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Cassidy, heureuse de savoir que cette blondasse ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Mais moi ? Je vous plais ?

\- Je vous apprécies, avoua le rôdeur, d'une voix à peine audible.

Cassidy ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle voulut l'embrasser, mais Aragorn évita son geste, Juste à temps. Elle lui plaisait bien, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais au point d'être tombé amoureux ? Il en était moins sur. Arwen occupait toujours son coeur, bien qu'elle soit à présent très loin d'ici. Mais peut-être allait-il envisager d'en faire quelque chose, une fois que ses sentiments pour elle auront disparu.

Après tout, Cassidy était une fille bien.

\- Vous ferez mieux d'aller dormir, je vous accompagne à votre chambre.

 **A suivre ...**

 **Ce sont de sacrés numéros, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^**  
 **Bonne journée à vous :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Le BLABLA que tout le monde s'en fou x)**_

 **Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ? ^^**

 **:**

 **Bonjour a vous ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitre avant la fin.**

 **:**

 ** _Chapitre 20 FINI_ \+ Si j'ai le temps, un épilogue ^^**

 **il y aura une suite dés que j'aurais fini cette fiction :) En espèrant que celle-ci aurait plus a certain ...**

Merci Audiie pour ta review, je vais bien et je suis trop contente de te savoir de nouveau parmis nous ;) Et non il n'y aura pas de couple Cassidy/Eomer, désolé :( J'espère que la suite te plaira, tu me dira ce que tu en penses ;)

 **J'espère voir d'autre reviews ahah**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

"Je ne boirai jamais plus d'alcool " s'était dite Cassidy en se réveillant le lendemain matin avec une migraine horrible. Alors qu'elle se leva tranquillement, essayant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement laissant place à une Flora qui avait l'air d'avoir la pêche.

Mais comment cela se fait alors qu'elle se souvient bien qu'hier soir elle avait bu, bien plus qu'elle ? Décidément, il y en a qui ont la chance de boire comme pas possible le soir et de se réveiller sans avoir la gueule de bois.

\- Cassidy dépêche toi, les entrainements reprennent ! Ordre d'Aragorn ! Précisa-t-elle.

Elle ronchonna en s'étirant.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est sérieux, dès le matin ?!

\- Heu, il est 13 heures ... Pour moi, les entrainements ont commencé il y a deux heures déjà. Je suis en pleine forme, par contre, je crois que ce soir je vais être courbaturée.

 _Quoi 13 heures et elle était toujours épuisée ?_

Elle soupira, regarda rapidement son reflet dans le miroir. Sa peau qui était avant doré avait pris une couleur pâle, d'immenses cernes violets ornés et ont creusé ses yeux noirs en amande, lui donnant un air presque maladif et ses cheveux étaient dans un état épouvantable.

\- Dis à Aragorn que je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes, le temps d'arranger tout cela... Souffla-t-elle en faisant allusion à son physique qui faisait honnêtement pitié à voir.

Sa soeur rigola doucement puis hocha la tête avant de quitter sa chambre.

Cassidy passa rapidement un peu d'eau fraiche sur son visage, prenait son temps de bien démêler ses cheveux, puis une fois en ordre, elle les attacha, enfila une tenue pratique et confortable pour les entrainements. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et constata qu'elle avait déjà meilleur mine puis eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle repensait à hier soir puis secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle avait complètement dérapé. Elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres sur le terrain.

Merry qui avait insisté pour apprendre à se battre, fut aidé par les deux soeurs qui commençaient à se sentir plus à l'aise avec les armes. Merry était heureuse, depuis le temps qu'il désirait tenir une vraie épée dans les mains. Aragorn et Legolas les surveillaient, pour le moment tout se passait bien. Legolas était fier de voir à quel point Flora manier l'arc avec presque autant de finesse et d'agilité que lui. Quant à Aragorn, il ne put détacher son regard sur Cassidy . Elle s'entrainait toujours avec les epouvantails en paille, les transperçant sur sa droite et en retirant rapidement sa lame pour ensuite planter ses deux dagues dans la "tête" d'un autre.

Une fois que les épouvantails en paille tombèrent au sol. Elle enjamba celui qui se trouvait au plus près d'elle et donna un coup de pied afin d'être sûr que son " ennemi" est bien achevet. Avant de faire une pause, ses dagues dressées dans les airs, prête pour sa prochaine cible. Son regard était déterminé et concentré, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Aragorn sut à présent qu'il y avait trés peu de femmes, dans toute la Terre du Milieux, capable de manier une dague avec autant d'agilité, de grâce et de précision mortelle, et ses bras aux muscles surprenants ne gâchaient absolument pas sa féminité. Il eut un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que c'est parce qu'elle s'est levé du pied gauche qu'elle maniait aussi bien les dagues.

Flora fut surprise de savoir sa soeur aussi doué que cela. Elle la félicita tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Finalement, les dagues me conviennent parfaitement ! Rigola la plus âgée en s'essuyant le front rapidement.

Legolas suivit les yeux d'Aragorn et lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

Le soir tomba. Tous terminaient de se préparer pour la bataille qui aurait lieu dès leur arrivée sur les champs du Pelennor. Dans une tente, Eowyn s'occupait de Merry qui mourrait d'impatience de se battre. Une fois qu'elle eut posé le casque sur sa tête, elle le contempla, tandis qu'il s'exerçait avec une lame qui ne tranchait pas.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas tuer beaucoup d'orc avec une lame pareille, venez, nous allons-y remédier à celà.

Ils sortirent et la jeune femme le poussait en avant, vers les forges, a coté, Gimli, Eomer et les deux soeurs se réchauffer auprès du feu.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager ! Lança Eomer, en parlant du Hobbit.

\- Et toi tu ne devrais pas douter de lui. Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut un bref silence. Eowyn n'avait pas lâché ses mots, elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui juste a cause de sa petite taille.

\- Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras. Reprit-il, en serrant les dens.

Cette réponse fit rire un de ses hommes assis à côté de lui. Cassidy et Flora par contre ne rigolaient pas.

\- Merry a autant de raison d'aller à la guerre que vous. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se battre pour ceux qu'il aime? Reprit-elle, les yeux brillants, comme ci qu'elle voulait pleurer.

Eomer soupira puis porta son regard vers Cassidy qui contemplait les flammes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et alla à ses côtés puis posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Surprise, elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis recula.

\- Hey non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

Eomer fronça les sourcils puis toussota face aux rires de ses hommes.

\- Je pensais qu'après les événements d'hier soir nous ... Il toussota une nouvelle fois mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque la jeune femme trancha la discussion en disant qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir et que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne devait pas être pris en compte.

Eomer n'approuvait pas du tout cela. En fait, tout le monde, vivant en Terre du Milieux, n'aurait pas approuvé ce genre de comportement. Une femme qui embrasse un homme est considéré comme fillancé, voire marié. Cassidy fronçait les sourcils en disant que dans SON monde, il était assez fréquent que pendant une soirée arrosée, qu'un homme et une femme flurtent ensemble, juste pour le fun, et elle ne se gêna pas d'appuyer sur le fait que cela lui arrivait souvent. Sa soeur confirma les faits en rigolant.

\- Votre monde est ... étrange, et vos manières sont écoeurantes.

Flora rigola encore.

\- Je pourrai très bien dire la même chose du vôtre. Sourit Cassidy.

\- Êtes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir me laisser une chance ? Tenta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Cassidy soupira. Eomer était un bel homme, voir très bel homme, il avait pratiquement le même physique et force qu'Achille, interprété par Brad Pitt, mais était-ce raisonnable de sa part de lui laisser une chance alors qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiment amoureux a son égard ?

\- Dis oui ! Murmura sa soeur dans ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi un aussi bel homme, intelligent, et hautement gradé, serait intéressé par une femme aussi vulgaire et banale que moi ?

Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, puis planta ses saphirs dans ceux couleur charbon de la jeune femme. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Elle se leva.

\- Bon, pardonnez-moi, j'ai des entraînements à faire !

\- Je te suis, lança sa soeur à son tour.

Eomer la regarda partir puis secoua la tête. Ses hommes se retenaient de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn dormait d'un sommeil agité dans sa tente, puis se réveilla brusquement en sursaut. Un des hommes entra afin de lui faire part que le Seigneur Elrond était présent et qu'il demandait sa présence, seul. Il se leva, le visage perplexe puis suivit cet homme qui le conduisit dans une tente plus spacieuse.

Quand on est roi, le confort n'est pas le même.

\- Seigneur Elrond. Souffla Aragorn, en s'inclinant avec respect.

Celui-ci leva doucement la tête.

\- Je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore. Commença-t-il, doucement au début. Aragorn fronça légèrement les sourcils. Arwen est mourante. Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se répand du Mordor. Les forces de l'étoile du soir diminuent autant que grandit le pouvoir de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais lié au destin de l'anneau. La fin est proche.

Aragorn resta un moment abasourdi.

 _Arwen n'était donc-t-elle pas parti sur les Terres Immortelles avec les autres ?_

Il secoua la tête, craignant à présent pour sa vie.

\- Ce ne sera pas notre fin mais celle de Sauron ! S'écria Aragorn.

\- La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire ! Non seulement les armées de Sauron sont en marche vers Minas Tirith et une force secrète attaquera par le fleuve. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux! Vous avez grand besoin d'hommes !

Aragorn, le regard triste souffla qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme.

\- Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne. La voix du Seigneur Elrond raisonnait dans toute la tente.

Aragorn devint écarlate.

\- Des meurtriers, des traîtres ! Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre? Ils ne croient en rien! Ils n'obéissent à personne ! Lança-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ils obéiront au roi et du Gondor ! dit Elrond en levant l'épée Anduril, forgée avec les fragments de Narsil, contredisant Aragorn, qui s'approcha et se saisit de l'épée.

\- Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil ! La lame brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith.

\- Aragorn, reprit Elrond, plus calmement, ceux qui maîtrisent cette épée peuvent rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que toute celle qui a foulé cette terre ! Oubliez le rôdeur! Devenez celui que vous deviez être.

Aragorn hocha brièvement la tête, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps nier sa lignée et son destin. De plus, la vie d'Arwen était en danger.

\- Prenez la route de Dimholt. Ah, j'allais oublier. Reprit-il avant qu'Aragorn ne tourne les talons.

La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire, reprit-il sombrement, mais il se trouve qu'il nous reste encore un espoir pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toute Sauron.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Cassidy et Flora sont sans doutes les armes les puissantes que l'on puisse trouver en Terre du Milieux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Faillit s'étouffer le roder. Ce ne sont que des femmes, des femmes capables de se battre, certes, mais des femmes, des humaines qui pourraient se faire tuer à tout moment !

Elrond se leva doucement puis tourna autour d'Aragorn qui ne quittait pas cet elf du regard.

\- Bien que d'apparence elles appartiennent à la race humaine, elles n'en font pas partie.

\- De quelle race appartiennent-elles alors ? Demanda plus doucement Aragorn.

\- Une race plus ancienne que les humains, les nains, les magiciens et même les elfes. Une race que j'ai cru avoir disparu depuis des années, jusqu'au jour où elles sont revenues en Terre du Milieux

Elrond reprit sa place puis plongea son regard de glace dans celui d'Aragorn qui semblait complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de race plus anciennes que celle qui vive actuellement en Terre du Milieux, lui qui passait autrefois son temps à dévorer les livres dans la grande bibliothèque de Foncombe, mais il était curieux d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Des Anivy. De redoutables guerriers immortels aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Une race qui vivait autrefois au plus au sud de la Terre du Milieux. Une terrible guerre a eu lieu, et les Anivy se sont éteints.

\- Ils se battaient contre qui ? Demanda Aragorn de plus en plus curieux.

\- Contre eux-mêmes. Une histoire d'alliance. Aprés je n'en sais hélas pas plus. Protégez-les Aragorn, bien que le temps n'ait pas d'influente sur elles, une épée peut leur être fatale. Fini-il par dire avant de boire une gorgée de vin et d'en proposer au rôder qui refusa, il n'avait pas le moral pour boire.

Aragorn terminait d'attacher la selle de sa monture. Sans dire un mot Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et devait se dépêcher, le temps presse et l'armée de Sauron avance àgrands pas. Eowyn surgit dans la nuit

\- Pourquoi faites vous cela? La guerre s'étend à l'est ! Vous ne pouvez partir à l'aube de la bataille !

\- Oh, Eowyn ! soupira Aragorn. Ses cheveux blonds volaient doucement, caressant son visage en porcelaine.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous ici !

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

Il eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne s'avance mielleusement vers lui.

\- Vous l'ignorez donc ?

Les yeux de cette dernière plongeaient dans ceux presque fuyant du roder. Son regard semblait être à la recherche d'affection, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur son visage pâle. Elle attendait avec impatience la réponse que ce dernier aller lui donner. Une impatience presque douloureuse.

\- Ce n'est qu'une ombre et qu'une pensée que vous aimez! Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez. Répondit-il tristement.

Elle s'écarta en arrière, perdue, tandis que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vue. Reprit Aragorn, en lui caressant la joue.

Il avait pitié pour cette femme et n'aimait pas la savoir triste à cause de lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de s'écarter d'elle afin de retourner auprès de sa monture. Eowyn était parti pour pleurer un peu plus loin. Son coeur était déchiré, ses espoirs d'être avec lui étaient tombés à l'eau.

 **A suivre ...**

 **On en apprend un peu plus sur les origines des filles dans ce chapitre :)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Il avança vers le chemin sous la montagne, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la route, il croisa Gimli qui les interrogea qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Où comptez-vous donc aller ?! Demanda-t-il en avançant vers lui, d'un pas rapide.

\- Non. Pas cette fois, souffla Aragon. Vous restez Gimli.

Il vit ensuite Legolas, suivit de Cassidy et Flora. Il soupira.

\- Moi aussi je veux venir ! Lança Flora qui portait toujours son arc sur elle.

\- Moi aussi, et je ne demanderai pas votre avis. Cassidy rangea ses dagues puis se plaça juste en face du rôder qui la regardait en soupirant.

Elle le défia du regard puis eut un rictus amusé quand ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes impossible. Souffla-t-il en gonflant son torse.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je sais, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme je suis.

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis. Elle partirait avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle partirait avec lui.

\- Il faut l'accepter, nous venons avec vous l'ami ! Conclut Gimli.

Aragorn, sourit malgré lui. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Legolas se rapprocha de Flora.

\- Prenez mon manteau, là où nous allons, il va faire trés froid.

\- Oh ... merci ! Elle embrassa sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans le vêtement de l'elf. Il sentait si bon !

Tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la route de Dimholt, ils entendirent sur leur passage les murmures désespérés des soldats.

\- mais c'est Aragorn ? Mais où va-t-il ? Pourquoi s'en va-t-il la veille de la bataille?

\- Ils nous abandonnent ! On est perdus !

Théoden calma le peuple en affirmant que rien ne changera, qu'ils iront tous se battre. Mais la plupart avait perdu tout espoir d'obtenir la victoire.

Ils avançaient sans se retourner. Les filles étaient un peuinquiètes, en même temps aller à la rencontre d'une "une armée maudite" faisait froid dans le dos. Flora et Legolas partageaient la même monture et il lui souffla aux oreilles une histoire qui n'avait strictement rien de rassurant.

 _« On l'appelle le Chemin des Morts, et cette montagne est Dwimorberg, la Montagne Hantée. Ici, résident les Morts. Du temps de leur vivant, il y a trois mille ans, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors, Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment. »_

De l'autre côté, Cassidy qui montait avec Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que ce n'était pas très malin de la part de Legolas de lui raconter une pareille histoire, lavoilà encore plus stressée... Au bout de quelques heures, ils parvinrent enfin devant une sorte d'entrée. Les lieux étaient devenus plus sombres, plus lugubres, plus effrayants. Il y avait une petite écriture inscrite juste à l'entrée de la porte. Malgré le peu de lumière, Legolas réussit à traduire.  
"La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent. La voie est close."

\- Bon, Cassidy, je crois qu'on a trouvé pire que toi, question poésie ! Rigola Flora.

La plus âgée lui adressa un regard noir. Legolas secoua la tête en souriant. Ces deux-là alors...

Le rôder ouvrit la porte et les chevaux s'échappèrent dans un hennissement Ils avaient beau les appeler. Sans succès. Ils galopaient. Les chevaux n'avaient pas envie de rentrer là-dedans. Aragorn passa en premier entrant avec bravoure dans le noir.

\- Je ne crains pas la Mort !

Legolas s'engouffra à son tour, il tenait Flora par la main. Gimli et les Cassidy se regardaient hésitants. Allaient-ils rester là ou alors allaient-ils faire preuve de courage ?

\- Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! S'exclama Gimli un elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre, et un nain ne l'oserait pas!

Il tendit une main vers la jeune femme qui était complètement apeurée.

\- Venez, nous ne craignons rien, je vous protegerez !

Finalement, elle décida d'entrer dans le gouffre, tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Gimli et elle ont rejoint le reste du groupe qui les attendait. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une grotte, il faisait sombre, froid, et sans compter de l'air étouffant, il était donc difficile de respirer normalement. Cassidy avait les mains posées sur son visage, essayant de courir au maximum l'odeur nauséabonde qui imprégnait l'endroit.

Flora discutait avec sa soeur, histoire d'essayer de faire partir la peur qui les rongeait, quand soudain, un étrange brouillard les enveloppait. Gimli soufflait dans tous les sens pour les dissiper. Flora parra son arc, au cas ou où Cassidy ses dagues.

\- Ne regardez pas en bas ! S'exclama Aragorn qui posa une main sur les épaules de Cassidy, afin de la rassurer.

On pouvait entendre le craquement des os à chacun de leurs pas. Flora restait très prés de Legolas et l'elfe pouvait entendre son petit coeur battre à la chamade.  
Une fois arrivés dans une grande salle de pierre, très sombre. Au milieu, une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre.

\- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon domaine?

Un fantôme au sens propre apparut. Flora crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Legolas, lui chuchota des mots réconfortants. Celui-ci était de couleur verte et était écoeurant à voir.

\- Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance ! S'exclama fièrement Aragorn

\- Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent! cracha le fantôme.

\- Vous me tolérerez moi !

Le fantôme hurla de rire. Un rire machiavélique qui leur glaça le sang. Des milliers de fantômes apparurent. Sortant de partout et nulle part à la fois. En moins de deux secondes, il y en avait partout. Heureusement que Legolastenait fermement le bras de Flora car à plusieurs reprises elle se serait évanouie. Cassidy quant à elle ne semblait pas effrayé du tout. Elle qui avait eu si peur au début de savoir qu'elle allait faire face à des fantômes, bizarrement elle se sentait bien. Même qu'elle paraissait absente.

\- La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent, rétorqua le roi fantôme.

D'autres spectres étaient arrivés. Le petit groupe était désormais encerclé. "La voie est close!" ne cessait-il de répéter inlassablement.

\- Maintenant, vous allez mourir !

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers une Cassidy complètement dans la lune, Legolas décocha une flèche qui le transperça de part et d'autre, sans le blesser ni le tuer, sans même qu'il la sentit. À peine s'en était-il rendue compte. Ils ne craignaient pas les armes des mortels.

\- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment ! Tonna Aragorn.

Le fantôme rigola une énième fois avant de déclarer qu'il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse le lui ordonner. Le fantôme s'avança vers Aragorn et tenta d'abattre sa lame sur son crâne. Contre toute attente, Aragorn réussit à contrer la lame du fantôme. Celui-ci resta stupéfait.

\- La lame a été brisée !

\- Elle a été reforgée ! Rétorqua Aragorn, les dents serrées.

\- Le roi du Condor. Comprit alors le fantôme.

\- Battez-vous pour nous! Et regagnez votre honneur ! demanda Aragorn, l'épée toujours à la main.

Personne ne répondit, ni le roi, ni ses hommes. Le fantôme posa un regard vers Cassidy qui semblait ailleurs. Tout d'un coup, elle semblait se réveiller puis sans prévenir, elle se mit a courire de l'autre côté de la grotte. Flora voulut rejoindre sa soeur mais fut retenue de justesse par Legolas. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas le temps pour aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

\- Que dites-vous? Demanda le fantôme.

\- Vous perdez votre temps Aragorn ! Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort ! Tonna Gimli.

\- Heu Gimli... doucement quand même, souffla Flora, apeuré.

Aragorn ne se laissait pas démonter. Il lui fallait le soutien de l'armée maudite pour vaincre l'armée de Sauron qui se dirigeait vers Minas Tirith.

\- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur! Battez-vous pour moi ! Et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli. Tenta-t-il de nouveau.  
Ils attendaient une réponse qui ne venait pas. Les morts partirent alors l'ombre sans avoir dit s'ils acceptaient ou non. Ils s'étaient tous volatilisés. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Quelques pierres tombèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! S'inquiéta Flora.

\- Un éboulement ! Vite Sortons ! S'écria Aragorn.

\- Quoi ? s'affola Flora, mais Cassidy est partie de l'autre côté nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là-dedans !

Mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire demis-tours, des milliers de crânes leur tombaient dessus. Legolas attrapa la main d'une Flora en panique pour sa soeur puis ne quittèrent la grotte le plus rapidement que possible. Enfin, ils parvinrent à l'air libre. Mais le spectacle qui les y attendait était affligeant.  
Des navires aux ordres de Sauron voguaient tandis que s'élevaient des flammes des villages aux alentours.

Elrond avait raison, ils ne seraient pas assez. Pas assez en tout cas pour vaincre les ennemis qui menaçaient le Condor. Et ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre l'armée maudite. Tout était perdu. Sauron obtiendrait la victoire et le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient n'allait être que désolation et ruine. Les compagnons étaient dépités. Soudain, un souffle froid se fit sentir, venant de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, puis soudain, le roi fantôme apparut. À ses côtés se trouvait Cassidy qui rejoignit les autres. Tous furent surpris de voir le fantôme et soulager de savoir la jeune femme en vie.

\- On se battra. Souffla-t-il.

L'armée des Morts se battrait, tous comprirent alors que tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. À Minas Tirith, la bataille faisait rage. Gandalf menait tant bien que mal les soldats. Il était sur tous les fronts, hurlait de maintenir les rangs. Le Mordor attaquait à grands coupsde catapultes. Les Nazgûl chevauchaient leurs dragons terrifiants et semaient la terreur parmi les soldats. Tout semblait perdu d'avance, bientôt Minas Tirith sera en ruine. Minas Tirith avait grandement besoin d'aide, besoin d'un espoir, quand soudain, un cor se fit entendre. C'était le cor du Rohan. Les cavaliers du Rohan arrivaient enfin sur les champs du Pelennor et allaient se battre aux côtés des soldats du Gondor pour la Terre du Milieu. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Cassidy et Flora et l'armée des Morts arrivèrent par les flots, la victoire était à présente évidente. Ils avaient gagné. Aragorn tint alors sa promesse et livrera les Morts afin qu'ils puissent à présent se reposer en paix. ils avaient bien mérité.

 **OoO**

Après l'une des plus grandes batailles de la Terre du Milieu, Aragorn, Cassidy, Flora, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli et les hobbits s'étaient réunis. Même s'ils avaient terrassé leur ennemi sur les champs du Pelennor cela ne voulait pas dire que la guerre était terminée. Sauron n'avait pas été vaincu. Pas encore. Et son armée ne l'était pas non plus. Ils s'étaient donc réunis pour décider de la marche à suivre, dans les derniers instants de cette guerre qui semblait sans fin. Sauron avait désormais vu qu'il restait du courage aux hommes et qu'ils l'utilisaient contre lui. Hélas, la seule manière de le vaincre reposer sur deux jeunes hobbits. Et la chute de son armée reposait sur les jeunes filles.

Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre a présent ? Il fallait une solution, est au plus vite.

\- Frodon est passé au delà de ma vision, déclara Gandalf.

\- Si Sauron avait l'anneau, nous le saurions, répondit Aragorn.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Répliqua le magicien blanc. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor notre ennemi se regroupe.

\- Eh bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse ! Maugréa Le nain. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Cassidy et Flora s'echangère un regard avant de pouffer de rire. Gimli ne machait pas ses mots.

\- Parce que dix mille orques se tiennent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin, répondit Gandalf, qui regardait sombrement les jeunes filles rigoler. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort.

\- Non, il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon et Sam. Ils ont besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.

\- Comment cela Aragorn? Demanda Legolas.

\- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons vers la Porte Noire.

Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe.

\- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force, lança Eomer.

\- Pas pour nous. Mais nous pouvons donner sa chance à Frodon si l'oeil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous !

Rendons le aveugle en toute autre chose en Mordor.

\- Une diversion ! Comprit alors l'elfe.

\- Waouh, tu as compris ça tout seul ... Lança de façon ironique Cassidy. Legolas lui adressa un regard noir avant de se reconcentré sur les autres.

Cependant, qu'allait il arriver aux deux filles ? Elrond avait affrimé qu'elles étaient l'unique espoire de vaincre l'armée de Sauron, mais comment allaient-elles s'y prendre ? Aragorn était le seul parmis eux de connaitre leur identité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moment pour se retouver seul avec elles.

\- Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons nous? Lança le nain dans un sourire.

\- Sauron soupçonnera un piége. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât, répliqua Gandalf en secouant la tête.

\- C'est qu'on va voir ! Trancha Aragorn avant de se lever.

Le soir, tout le monde reprenait des forces pour la grande bataille qu'aura lieu le lendemain. Flora qui avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Legolas, alla plutôt voir sa soeur qui était debout, sur le balcon, les cheveux au vent. Elle était seule et parlait toute seule.

\- Cassidy, souffla sa soeur, tu vas bien ?

Cette dernière se retourna.

\- Flora, tu devrais dormir.

\- Toi aussi, rigola-t-elle. Je suis venue te voir car aujourd'huije t'ai trouvé étrange, tu ne parlais pas à peine, et dans la grotte tu avais l'air totalement absente. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme cela ? Tu sais que j'ai eu si peur pour toi ?!

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte était très étrange, Flora. J'entendais des voix, et je voyais des choses bizarres.  
Flora arqua un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi moi je n'entendais rien ? Et les morts-vivantsne t'effrayaient pas ?

\- Les morts-vivants ? Ils avaient l'ai bien en vie quand je les ai vu...

Flora regarda sa soeur comme-ci qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Cassidy lui raconta ce qu'elle a vu dans la grotte.

\- Des inscriptions, des portraits ?

\- Oui Flora, les voix m'ont conduit jusqu'à un étrange mur où des inscriptions presque effacées avec le temps et un étrange dessin y étaient gravés. J'ai eu le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit avant qu'un homme ne m'escorte suite a un éboulement.

\- Ce n'était pas un homme, Sisi, mais un fantôme, et tu sais quoi ? Allons voir Gandalf, nous devons lui en parler.

\- Me parler de quoi ? Surgis la voix du magicien gris.

Elles sursautères.

Ce dernier, fumant une pipe, attendait une réponse de leur part. Cassidy lui raconta alors tout de ce qu'elle a vu dans la grotte. Le magicien ne semblait pas du tout surpris.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le mur.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

\- Ici repose les Pincesses, Brunild, Azura, Athénais et Meggy... Aprés, je n'ai pas pu lire la suite, il manquait un morceau du mur ... Qui sont ses quatre femmes ?

Il resta un moment silencieux.

\- Des guerrières qui appartenaient à une race très ancienne, les Anivy, Elles ont emmené la victoire a une des plus grandes batailles que la Terre du Milieu n'est jamais connue, il y a très longtemps. Mais entre-temps il y a eu d'autres guerres, les Anivy ont était surpris, et ont perdu. Un être maléfique régnait sur la Terre du Milieux, Morgoth, tuait tous ceux qui refusaient de se soumettre à lui. Beaucoup ont été tués, et d'autres on prit la fuite vers les Terres Immortelles.

Cassidy avait le coeur qui battait très vite, elle avait l'impression d'avoir connu ça, et Flora aussi.

\- Et les Princesses guerrières ... ?

\- Elles ont été executé par Morgoth, peu de temps après son règne. Leur âme a erré dans Le Monde de l'Oubli, un monde où les nains, les elfes, les hobbits et toute autre créature, hormis une race, vivante sur Terre du Milieu n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants.

\- S'il n'y avait pas de nain et autres, qu'il y avait-il alors ? Demanda Flora après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Des hommes.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils.

\- Si je comprends bien ... Non c'est impossible.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gandalf.

\- Si ma petite, vous avez très bien compris. Votre monde n'est qu'en fait qu'un " tombeau " qui accueille tous ceux qui périssent ici, condamner à errer sous une forme humaine, pour l'éternité.

\- Mais que signifie alors notre présence sur Terre du Milieux, vous avez pourtant bien dit que personne ne pouvait revenir ici .! S'énerva Flora qui commençait à ne plus rien comprendre.

\- Seules les redoutables guerrières ont le droit de revenir. Suite aux regards interrogateurs et surpris des deux filles il conclut. Oui, vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous n'êtes pas revenues ici par hasard, les Valar on décidait, après plusieurs siècles à errer sur dans le Monde de l'Oubli qu'il était temps que vous revenez sur Terre du Milieux afin de sauver notre monde des griffes de Sauron. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux. Je me demande bien où se trouve le FEU et l'AIR peut-être que les Valar on décidait de faire appel qu'a vous.

\- Attendez ! PAUSE ! S'écria Cassidy. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre. Je comprends mieux à présente certaine chose que je trouvais cela étrange, mais une fois Sauron vaincu, que va-t-il nous arriver ? Allons-nous rentrer chez nous ?

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, reprit le magicien Gris, votre monde est ici, bientôt le Monde de l'Oubli ne sera qu'un souvenir, et une fois votre mémoire entièrement revenue, vous l'aurez complètement oublié. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est ainsi c'est tout. Préparez-vous à présent, la bataille approche, il posa ses yeux sur Cassidy, Princesse Athenais, Fille de la TERRE, puis glissa vers Flora, Princesse Azura fille de l'EAU, maintenant que vous connaissez vos noms, vos origines, votre pouvoir qui dort en vous, c'est à présent réveillé. ensemble vous vaincrez Sauron !

Gandalf avait raison, à peine avait-il prononcé leurs noms qu'une force inconnue c'est installé en elles. Elles se sentaient plus vivantes, pus forte, Flora, ou plutôt Azura pouvait sentir un liquide froid en elle, le pouvoir l'EAU et en elle à présent, et la seconde des ronces qui commençait à se former autour d'elle, le pouvoir de la TERRE.

Oui, ensemble elles détruiraient Sauron.

 **OoO**

Pleines de force, de courage et de determination elles rejoignaient Aragorn et Gandalf en tête de ligne. Le rôder avait revêtu l'armure de Minas Tirith.

\- Pour la Terre du Milieu et pour le Gondor ! Cria Aragorn, suivit des pricesses.

L'armée des derniers peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu avançait fièrement vers la Porte Noire, derrière barrière entre le domaine du bien et celui du mal. Cassidy, ou plutôt la Princesse Athenais Regadra sa soeur avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Sous les regards stupéfait de Legolas et d'Aragorn, elles avancèrent, fièrement. Alors qu'elles se concentrèrent sur leur prochain et dernier combat, leur armure prit, sous les yeux des autres, une forme et une couleur différente. Celui de la princesse Azura était devenu entièrement bleu, on pouvait voir de loin des écailles un peu partout et ses épaulettes possédaient une forme arrondit, semblable a des nageoires ! Ses cheveux, bleu clair tandis que son armure était pratiquement bleu roi, et ses yeux devenus bleus également. Elle pouvait sentir le pouvoir de L'EAU couler en elle, prêt à exploser. Cassidy, ou plutôt la Princesse Athenais, possédait une armure verte émeraude, qui moulait ses formes a la perfection, Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur verte, et ses yeux, verts comme son armure. Elle pouvait sentir la TERRE vibrer en elle.

\- Regardez, ce sont les Princesse Guerrières, elles sont revenues ! Elles sont revenues !

Elles étaient à présentes reconnaissables aux yeux de tous. La légende disait vrai.

\- Ou sont les deux autres ? Où est l'AIR et le FEU ?! S'écria une autre voix.

Mais elles n'avaient pas besoin des deux autres éléments. L'armée de Sauron avait déclaré la guerre et en quelques minutes, par des ronces et tremblement de terre meurtriers, par un tsunami ravageur elles décimèrent l'armée de Sauron qui ne pouvait rien faire face à cela.

\- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Merry . L'oeil! L'oeil de Sauron s'écroule !

\- Frodon a réussi ! Il a détruit l'anneau ! Renchéris son cousin.

Les hommes de la Terre du Milieu se regardaient incrédules. Sauron était définitivement hors d'état de nuire. L'armée avait été décimée. La prophétie s'était finalement réalisée. Et doublement même, les princesses avaient vaincu l'armée de Sauron. Legolas couru vers une Azura morte de fatigue, la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa passionnément. Il était tellement fier d'elle, il l'aimait tellement, lui qui avait eu si peur pour elle, elle avait réussi, elles ont réussi à vaincre l'armée de Sauron en quelques minutes.

La Princesse Athenais reprenait elle aussi des forces, son armure était revenu a au normal, ses cheveux, sa peau et ses yeux également. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, une main se posa sur son épaule. Aragorn était également fier d'elle puis la serra dans ses bras. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, sans mot dire, il s'inclina devant elle.

Elle avait réussi.

Elles ont réussi.

 **A suivre ... EPILOGUE !**


	21. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Après avoir vaincu une bonne fois pour toute Sauron, la petite communauté était réunie. Aragorn allait enfin être couronné. Les deux guerrières avaient réussi leur mission et étaient toutes deux heureuses et impatientes de savoir Aragorn roi du Condor. Flora, ou plutôt Azura, tenait fermentant la main de Legolas tout en lui adressant un regard rempli d'amour et de passion. Legolas lui demanderait sa main, une fois Aragorn couronné. Il était certain qu'Aragorn bénirait leur union. Il souriait, tout à ses pensées, candis le Roi s'approchait de lui. Aragorn le remercia pour toute l'aide et l'amitié qu'il lui avait offerte et le prit dans ses bras. Legolas remarqua quelque chose derrière Aragorn. Le roi se dégagea et avisa l'elfe, qui souriait. Sans mot dire, il lui désigna quelque chose derrière lui. Aragorn se retourna, surpris et remarqua en effet des elfes qui n'auraient pas dû être là. Des elfes de Fondcombe. Enfin, derrière le drapeau du Gondor, apparut la femme de sa vie.

Arwen était là, la plus belle créature aux yeux du roi. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme hypnotisés, sous les regards émus de tous, Aragorn embrassa passionnément celle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des mois mais pour qui son coeur battait toujours. Azura serra plus forte la main de son elfe, Athenais souriait, elle était tellement heureuse pour lui qu'elle en pleurait presque de joi. Arwen et lui étaient liés, et elle comprit qu'elle devait oublier l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

" Un autre destin vous attend" raisonna encore la voix de Gandalf dans sa tête.

Quelques mois plus tard, Legolas avait demandé, sous la bénédiction du roi, la main à Azura, qui avait accepté sans hésité. Elle portait au doigt la bague de la mère de Legolas. Une bague en or blanc, magnifique.

Legolas et Aragorn avaient même décidé de se marier en même temps, afin que ce mariage reste mémorable.

Le soir arriva enfin. Legolas et Aragorn se tournèrent alors vers leurs aimées. Et ils furent une nouvelle fois attirés par leur beauté naturelle.  
Arwen était vêtue d'une robe bustière blanche puis avança fièrement vers Aragorn qui retenait ses larmes. Quant àAzura, elle portait une robe plus classique, décolleté devant et dans le dos. Enfin, après les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de ceux qu'elles aimaient, elles furent à leurs côtés, Athenais, Gandalf, Elrond de Thranduil, célébrèrent l'union des quatre amants sous les applaudissements de la foule. Arwen devint donc l'épouse du Roi du Gondor, d'Elessar Telcontar. Et à la surprise générale, d'Azura, reçut une couronne que Thranduil posa sur sa tête, devenant ainsi la femme de Legolas et la princesse de Mirkwood. Il avait finalement accepté qu'Azura devienne sa belle-fille, et espérait avoir un petit-fils d'ici très bientôt.

\- Votre jour arrivera aussi, murmura Gandalf aux oreilles de la jeune Athenais qui regardait ce mariage avec envie.

* * *

 _Appartement, Princesse Azura._

Azura était traitée comme une reine, elle portait de magnifiques robes, des parures en pierre précieuses, d'ailleurs, le roi, sous la demande de Legolas avait embauché une bonne pour s'occuper d'elle et veiller à ce qu'elle soit entièrement comblée. Les corvées avaient été, évidemment radiées et c'était à peine si elle pouvait sortir de sa chambre sous le consentement de Legolas. Heureuse ? Certes oui, elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, Legolas était un elfe généreux, cependant sa liberté était fortement réduite sous prétexte qu'il ne souhaitait pas à ce qu'elle parte loin de lui ou lui arrive quelque chose de malheureux.  
Oui, elle était présente la femme de Legolas Vertefeuille.

Azura était dans sa chambre, la plume à la main, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu roi, sur la tête des bijoux qui brillaient à mille éclats.  
Sa plume glissait de manière gracieuse sur le papier doré, laissant apparaître, de temps à autre quelques grimaces euphoriques sur son visage de porcelaine. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son moment de paix, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant place à sa servante. Azura leva légèrement les yeux avant de tremper sa plume dans de l'encre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous _Lucindais_ ? Résonna la petite voix de la jeune femme à travers toute la pièce.

Elle avança doucement vers elle avant de s'incliner.

\- Vous avez de la visite, Princesse.

\- De la visite, vraiment ?

L'elfine hocha doucement la tête en souriant avant que visage familier entra dans la chambre de la jeune princesse.  
\- Athenais ?!

Cette dernière portait une tenue de guerrière et avait plein de boue sur elle, contrairement à sa soeur qui portait des vêtements très raffinés.

\- Je vois que madame Vertefeuille se porte bien. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire puis admira toutes ses parures, elles étaient magnifiques. Même sa chambre était magnifique. Elle vivait dans le luxe.

Azura se leva.

\- Tant d'années que tu es partie, sans nouvelle, et te voilà revenu. Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée.

\- Je sais, mais je devais partir, Azura. mon côté aventurier n'a pas changé !

Elles rigolèrent.

\- Et tu es revenu à présent.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

\- Non. Jamais je ne douterai de toi. Et tu tombes bien, ce soir une fête aura lieu, je te passerai une de mes robes pour que tu sois présentable, avant que tu es pris un bain ...

\- Une fête ? Demanda la plus âgée.

\- Oui, Aragorn et Arwen ont eu un fils. Leur premier enfant est arrivé !

 **FIN !**

 **Ne vous en faites pas, une suite est prévu et Cassidy, oups pardon LA Princesse Anthenais trouver enfin " l'homme " de sa vie**

 **On dit adieux au Seigneur des Anneaux et bonjours au monde du Hobbit.**

 **Oui, je sais, dans la logique le Hobbit vient bien avant le SdA, mais vous comprendrez plus tard ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	22. ANNONCE !

**ANNONCE**

 **OYE OYE**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'en suis navrée, mais une annonce.

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite vient tout juste d'être publiée ;)

Donc, pour ceux ou celles qui ont aimé cette fiction et qu'ils veulent connaître la suite, allez donc la lire !

Elle porte pour titre " Un second et dernier voyage "

Elle sera bien plus mouvementée que celle-ci, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je tiens également à remercier tout ceux qui on lu cette fiction et qui la lise encore. Je suis a plus de 48 000 lecteurs et comment vous dire que je suis vraiment heureuse !

Voilà.

Bonne journée à vous :D


End file.
